Un solo instante
by Pottershop
Summary: Se detestan al punto de sentir repugnancia el uno por el otro… Cuánto tuvo que pasar para que se dieran cuenta que del odio al amor hay un solo instante. Mini-fic Hr/Gn Completo, y con epílogo... gracias!
1. Amor y Odio

**Le dedico este One Shot a todo el foro de Harry y Ginny: Chocolate y Menta y por supuesto a los amantes de esta linda pareja.**

**No se que me pasa pero ultimamente estoy inspirada y lo estoy aprovechando... jajaj**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Attention! No hay escenas de sexo pero si violencia verbal.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un solo instante.<strong>

Sinopsis

Se detestan al punto de sentir repugnancia el uno por el otro… Cuánto tuvo que pasar para que se dieran cuenta que del odio al amor hay un solo instante. Capítulo único.

¡Qué extraño dilema para mí!

Yo te odio pero no vivo sin ti

Puede ser que besarte en luna llena

Me altere por completo la razón.

La odiaba, cuánto la odiaba. Era insoportable su temperamento de los mil demonios, su carácter podrido, sus aires de superada. ¿Acaso él tenía la culpa que ella sea una maldita fracasada? ¿Acaso era el culpable de que Binns le haya puesto un uno en su último examen? ¿Por qué tenía que existir esa loca inestable, trastornada, porqué tenía haber ido que ir a Hogwarts? Harry maldecía esa coincidencia.

-Maldita enferma.

Esta vez Harry no iba a dejar que las cosas queden así, ella se había pasado de la raya. _¿Quién mierda se cree que es que esa putita de mierda?_ El odio y el resentimiento que le guardaba a esa pelirroja databan desde el primer año que ingresó a Hogwarts. Ella había empezado la guerra con él; siempre criticó la fama de Harry, siempre se burló de su _mierdosa cicatriz,_ y detestaba la amistad que el huerfanito de Potter tenía con su hermano favorito, Ron Weasley. Harry conocía a la perfección a esos sentimientos negativos de esa loca, era un mutuo sentimiento. El siempre supo que ella lo odiaba. No era algo difícil de notar, claro.

Los ojos chocolate lo atravesaban con tanta furia que él pensaba que podía despedir Avadas Kedavras sin varita. Ginevra Weasley no soportaba a Harry Potter y viceversa. Competía con él por su familia. Ella detestaba que Harry fuese a pasar navidades a su casa, que su propia madre lo tratara como un hijo más. No dejaba de quejarse, de manera despectiva, proponiéndole que se vaya a la casa de los Dursley, que se arregle sólo, que deje de molestarlos…_ "¿Por qué tienes que venir aquí, Potter?",_ le escupía cada vez que Molly no la estaba escuchando, _"Deberías irte con tus mugrosos parientes. No tenemos la culpa que no tengas familia",_ solía decirle muy seguido. Harry no se ofendía, desde que la conoció Ginny había sido con él una versión de Draco Malfoy en miniatura. Vale aclarar que Harry no se quedaba atrás, era de la misma manera con ella. Todo el mundo sabía cuánto se detestaban.

Desde el primer encuentro en el colegio habían empezado una guerra sin fin. Hermione Granger, su amiga en común, en vano intentó que tengan algún tipo de amistad, nada servía para mejorar la situación de Harry y Ginny; todos sabían que se odiaban y que eso no tenía vuelta atrás. Lo más duro es que Ronald Weasley, el hermano favorito de Ginny era nada más ni nada menos que el mejor amigo de Harry. La peor elección que pudo haber hecho en opinión de su única hermana, que le reprochaba muy seguido mezclarse con ese idiota.

Cuando Ginny entró a Hogwarts, el sombrero seleccionador dijo Griffyndor sin dudarlo. En ese momento Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo. El primero porque aún no conocía a esa chica. Y el segundo porque quería que la última Weasley también esté en su misma casa. Ginny era rebelde, frontal, dotada de una indiscreta verborragia que solía exasperar la poca paciencia de Harry Potter. Desde chica hacía y deshacía a su manera. Las tentativas de ejercer un control sobre ella por parte sus protectores hermanos que intentaron controlarla fracasaron estrepitosamente, porque ella jamás se dejó doblegar.

Lo cierto es que era esa pelirroja busca pleitos era la que había empezado la guerra entre ambos. Y literalmente se podía llamar guerra, sin exagerar ni caricaturizar la situación. Se decían cosas muy hirientes y los insultos verbales más variados y creativos que se pudieran imaginar. Era algo realmente mágico, cómo describían los testigos de tan negativa relación. Verse de alguna manera los inspiraba para comenzar a agredirse.

Las agresiones físicas o los daños colaterales – y si, los había – comenzaron en el cuarto curso de Harry. Fue un día como cualquier otro, tuvo que presentar varios metros de pergamino para una clase de Transformaciones. Como era su costumbre, Harry había copiado varios párrafos del trabajo de Hermione, que a su vez, había sido ayudada por Ginny, que pese a ser un año menor era una luz a la hora de redactar informes. Por supuesto, esta última hirvió de la bronca cuando vio que su amiga le dejaba ver la redacción a Harry, y no dudó un minuto en robarle el trabajo con el macabro fin de cambiarle todo el sentido de la redacción diciendo cosas obscenas, terribles para los ojos de Minerva McGonaggall. Harry entregó el trabajo y luego fue castigado por la profesora durante dos meses. Por supuesto que Harry, quién no era ningún santo, tomó represalias por el asunto. La venganza consistió robar toda la ropa interior de Ginny – la cual se sabía que coleccionaba sostenes- y la quemarla al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid. La escuela entera se rió con eso… hasta Ron tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo para no reír. Lo más sano que le gritó Ginny fue "eres un bastardo hijo de puta".

El odio era tal que llegaba a límites insospechados. En su quinto año Harry empezó a salir con las compañeras de habitación de Ginny, sólo para molestarla. Solía meterse en su habitación y se acostaba con varias sin ningún tipo de pudor, entre los bufidos de la pelirroja. Ella, por supuesto, lo denunció con McGonaggall para que lo agarre in fraganti, pero Ginny no logró que la estricta profesora lo viera follando con Valery Roberts, porque él logró taparse con su capa invisible (la falla de ese plan fue un golpe duro para Ginny). Para disfrutar haber ganado la batalla, Harry siguió acostándose con otras compañeras hasta el día de la fecha…

En otras ocasiones, Ginny le había robado todos los condones a Harry de su baúl para que cuando tuviera agarrarlo sin nada de protección ante una "emergencia". Ella no dejó nada librado al azar. Le pagó varios galleons a una chica para que empiece a "calentar el caldero" y luego dejarlo con las hormonas sulfuradas porque no traía protección. Harry casi la mata, le gritó durante una hora, mientras ella se le reía en la cara diciéndole "¡_Te quedaste con las ganas, Potter, ahora tendrás que masturbarte!"_ Ron a duras penas lograba que no se muelan a golpes. Harry no se había ido a las manos sólo porque era la hermana de Ron y porque les debía demasiado a los señores Weasley. Además, el era un caballero, o por lo menos tenía su límite, pero últimamente ella se estaba pasando de la raya.

Ginny solía coquetear con Dean Thomas. Ese chico, también de Gryffindor, dormía con ellos en el cuarto. Todos sabían que Ginny estaba prohibida en el cuarto de ellos, porque "Ginny y Potter no podían estar juntos en una misma habitación sin intentar matarse", prácticamente esa frase se convirtió en un refrán y era prioritario que todo el mundo lo supiese para que no ocurra una desgracia.

Fue así que ambos eran muy famosos por sus peleas. Y también muy populares en casi todo lo que hacían. El colegio estaba pendiente de cual sería la próxima batalla, todos tenían expectativas sobre el punto hasta dónde llegarían para agredirse y molestarse.

Para colmo de males, ahora ambos cursaban séptimo curso. Es que Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaban a destiempo porque habían tenido que destruir todos los Horcruxes de Voldemort. Harry jamás se imaginó que iba a tener una prueba más difícil que él: cursar las materias con Ginevra Weasley.

Bufó, contrariado, intentando quitarse aquella camisa rosa que debido a un ingenioso hechizo de esa estúpida chica, había aparecido sobre su cuerpo mientras desayunaba en el Gran Salón, siendo el motivo de varias carcajadas. Los amigos de Ginny no dudaron en festejarle el ataque aplaudiendo furiosamente.

-Te queda bien- Hermione estaba allí en su habitación, riéndose. Harry la miró serio. No podía creer que ella también se iba a burlar de él.

-Vete con tu amiga…- le espetó, intentando arrancarse aquel ridículo atuendo, pero no había caso.- ¿Qué diablos tiene esto?

-Ginny es buena con los encantamientos y tú te burlaste porque se sacó un uno en Historia de la Magia.- chascó la lengua Hermione, desaprobando la actitud de ambos.

-No le dije nada…

-¡Vamos, Harry! – se sulfuró Hermione enojada- ¡Le dijiste que muy burra como para aprenderse los nombres de los duendes!

-No exageres…

-Aseguraste que estaba follando con sus tipejos y por eso no había tocado un libro… que era una puta regalada… -Hermione rodó los ojos, pero Harry no sentía culpa, sino que sonrió, satisfecho por las ofensas que le había dicho a Ginny: no sólo eran ciertas, sino que se las merecía.- Y que su único trabajo podía ser cobrar por sexo…

-¡Es la verdad!

-No es así, Ginny tiene excelentes calificaciones y tú lo sabes.

-No le va bien Historia de la Magia y estuvo refunfuñando que Binns le puso un cero.-replicó Harry, mirándola. - ¡Es insoportable!

-Ella no estudió porque al igual que tú odia esa asignatura.- Hermione suspiró.

-Odio que la defiendas.

-No seas infantil, Harry, ambos son mis amigos.

-¡Estás de su lado! – La castaña no le hizo caso, sino que se quedó pensando.

-Ginny y tú son muy parecidos- Harry bufó por ese inoportuno comentario. Lo último que necesitaba escuchar eran las cosas en común que tenían él y esa loca pelirroja.

-¡Maldita sea esta camisa de mierda! – se quejó. Hermione sacó su varita.

-Quédate quieto, intentaré algo…- Harry la miró. Si alguien podía quitarle esa camisa horrenda, sin dudas esa sería Hermione Granger.

-Confío en ti.

-A ver… tal vez con cierto movimiento de la varita…- giró un poco la varita y en la camisa de Harry aparecieron florcitas color violeta. El chico abrió grandes sus ojos verdes, espantados.

-¡Has empeorado la situación! – Chilló nervioso – Maldita sea, esta vez mataré a Weasley, le dejaré marcas… ¡Deja de reírte!

-Te escucho decir eso hace años – dijo Hermione sonriendo.- Y hasta ahora jamás has reaccionado con golpes…

-No me instes a hacerlo. No quiero pelearme con Ron…- Harry seguía intentado arrancarse la camisa, pero era inútil.- ¿Puedes ayudarme? – Hermione bufó.

-Lo intentaré nuevamente…- Hermione hizo un no verbal y la ridícula camisa se rasgó al instante.

-¡Excelente!- Harry empezó a tirar del agujero para poder quitársela completa.- Me pregunto como esa yegua ha podido hacer ese hechizo…

-Te escuché – Harry miró: era Ron. – No llames a así a mi hermana.

-¿Oíste cómo ella me llama a mí? Cabeza rajada, rodillas nudosas, cuatrojos…

-Si bueno, todos sabemos que se odian – apaciguó Hermione algo harta del tema.- A veces me pregunto de donde viene tanto odio…

-Por si no lo recuerdas, Weasley empezó la guerra – se excusó Harry – Y no pienso quedarme atrás…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¡Vengarme de tu hermana!

-Si la golpeas…

-No. Haré algo que le dolerá más…

-¡No me asustes Harry!- dijo Hermione, sacando un libro de su mochila.

-Preocúpate por Harry. – la calmó Ron - La venganza de mi hermana será terrible.- Harry lo miró.

-Esta vez no será así- aseguró- Esa braga suelta sabrá lo que es bueno, te lo aseguro. ¿Qué buscas, Hermione?

-No le digas braga suelta… - murmuró Ron incómodo.

-El hechizo que Ginny te hizo. Me entró la duda, y ya sabes, necesito sacármela…- hojeó el libro.- He hecho bien el contra maleficio…

-Si, me di cuenta – dijo Harry, que buscaba la camisa de Hogwarts en su baúl y comenzaba a abotonarla.- Me pregunto dónde apareció la camisa de esta mañana…

-¿Piensas que te la devolverá? – se burló el pelirrojo. Harry chascó la lengua, furioso.

-Es un maleficio complicadísimo – informó Hermione sin sorprenderse- Sustituye la prenda del damnificado por una nueva…

-¿Dónde aparece la prenda original? –quiso saber Ron

-Ni idea. Donde Ginny lo haya decidido, supongo.

-Me importa un bledo la maldita camisa de Hogwarts, tengo millones – dijo Harry.- Vamos a Transformaciones…

-Si, vamos – dijo Hermione – Hoy entregan las calificaciones. – Ron hizo un gemido de dolor y susto- Muero por saber cuánto me saqué en el último examen.

-Qué suerte tienes, yo ya se que me saqué un uno – dijo dolido. Harry rió y salió del agujero del retrato, pensando que su suerte sería igual que la de Ron.

-Lo único bueno es que Ginny no cursa transformaciones con nosotros.- comentó Hermione.

-¡Gracias a Merlín!- dijo Harry enseguida.

-McGonaggall hizo bien en separarlos. – opinó Hermione – La última vez ambos terminaron con plumas… - Ron largó una carcajada.

-Ella terminó con granos de pus y una semana en enfermería – recordó Harry cortante.

-Son tan divertidos – comentó Hermione.

Yo lo sé y no quisiera descubrir

Que muero poco a poco y es por ti

Cuídate porque abrigo la sospecha

Y apunto sin dudarlo al corazón.

Ginny Weasley caminaba con su típico andar coqueto por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Tenía hora libre, porque el profesor de Estudios Muggles estaba enfermo y no habían llegado a buscar un reemplazante. La pollera de Hogwarts era muy corta y dejaba ver sus sensuales piernas. La camisa la había entallado para su curvilínea figura, y estaba desprolijamente afuera. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y largo, con algunas ondas en los extremos. Ginny era una de las chicas más hermosas y deseadas de Hogwarts. Pero todos sabían que no se tomaba a ningún hombre en serio, ella sólo se divertía, y solía alardear de con cuántos había estado.

Una de las más famosas características de Ginny era que se llevaba muy mal con Harry Potter. ¡Y pensar que algunos creían que se había sentido atraída por él! ¡Ni por un solo instante! Si Ginevra Weasley lo detestaba, Harry Potter era mala palabra para ella, eso era un hecho. A pesar de estar en Gryffindor sus mejores amigos pertenecían a otras casas exceptuando a Hermione. Como por ejemplo, Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin, Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw o René Clearwater, la hermana de Penélope, que también estaba en Ravenclaw.

Ginny odiaba todo el fanatismo con Harry Potter. ¿Acaso la gente no encontraba algo mejor que hacer que halagar a ese imbécil? Le revolvía el estómago que el sea el centro de atención. Le producía rechazo esa forma arrogante de andar, esas respuestas estúpidas, siempre metido en algún problema para hacerse más famoso. Ella era de la misma opinión de Severus Snape.

Era muy envidiada, algunas chicas no la querían por hacerle cosas horribles al sensual y popular de Harry Potter. Romilda Vane, presidenta del club de fans de Harry Potter, era su enemiga número uno. Bueno, en realidad ese puesto era del mismo Potter, pero si alguien debía ocupar un segundo lugar, sin dudas era esa estúpida chica. Pansy, Luna y René la alcanzaron por el pasillo…

-Estuviste muy bien en el desayuno, Ginny…- la felicitó Pansy con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias, Parkinson- repuso la pelirroja.

-¡Draco no para de reírse de la camisa de Potter! – Ginny sonrió con malicia.

-Se lo merecía el maldito engreído- repuso ella.

-Ahora se va a vengar – dijo Luna con algo de preocupación.

-¡Toda la escuela estará pendiente de eso! – predijo Pansy.

-No creo que nos vaya a sorprender mucho – apaciguó Ginny, sin inmutarse.- Además yo no me quedaré quieta… si vuelve a burlarse de mí, la próxima será peor…

-Si siguen así los van a expulsar –Dijo René, hablando por primera vez.

-Mira si se pone a follar con Valery de nuevo como a principio de año… ¡sería un asco!

-No creo, Valery lo persigue por todos lados, y él ya no le da ni la hora.- Ginny lo dijo con satisfacción.- Sólo la utilizo para vengarse de mí, bien merecido lo tenía por haberlo ayudado.

-En eso tienes razón- la apoyó Pansy.

-De todas maneras, no es prudente subestimarlo- opinó René- Creo que deberías estar atenta…

-¡No seas exagerada! ¡El elegido no es Dios!–dijo Ginny algo molesta porque ella siempre lo defendía.- Ya sabemos lo básico que es Potter; sabe dos hechizos de porquería y con eso se cree Dumbledore…

-Que en paz descanse…- aportó Luna con cara de loca.

-No se si es tan así – dijo Pansy algo preocupada por la tranquilidad de su amiga.- Recuerda que es amigo de Hermione Granger.

-¡Ella también es mi amiga! – dijo Ginny enojada- Jamás ayudaría a Potter a vengarse de mí.

-Tampoco te ayuda a ti – observó Luna. Ginny bufó.

-La entiendo. –terció Pansy – Si quiere conservar la amistad de ambos…

Las tres se sentaron en el gran Salón, que en ese momento había muy poca gente, porque todos estaban cursando. Empezaron a charlar un poco de todo, hasta que rápidamente se hizo la hora del almuerzo. Los alumnos de séptimo curso llegaron al lugar, con aspecto de estar famélicos. Ginny vio cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaban a unos pocos metros de ella. Harry la miró y automáticamente le gesticuló "Puta" con los labios.

-Basta Harry – suplicó Hermione exasperada. En ese momento la comida apareció ante ellos. Ron empezó a engullir y Hermione lo miró con asco.

-Siempre con esa forma tan despectiva para comer… metes todo junto en la boca, eres desagradable Ronald- murmuró enojada. Ron se encogió de hombros, tenía la boca llena para replicar y sabía que si hablaba Hermione se enfadaría aún más. Hermione miró a Harry.- ¿Y tú, puedes dejar de insultar a Ginny? ¡Parecen dos críos!

-Me está haciendo un gesto sobre la camisa. No me pienso quedar callado.- contestó Harry clavando el tenedor con furia en una pata de pollo- Maldita hija de…

-¡No sigas! – dijo Ron tragando. Hermione refunfuñó. A veces la situación era insostenible.

Al finalizar el almuerzo, los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar el Gran Salón con premura. Ron y Hermione fueron a buscar un par de libros, mientras Harry se quedó mirando la tarta de melaza, pensando en todos los deberes que la había dado la profesora. Seguramente iba a tener muy poco tiempo para atender a sus citas del fin de semana.

Harry se levantó, aun con un poco de tarta de melaza en la garganta, pensando en cepillarse los dientes e ir a clase de Pociones, lamentando que Ginny también tenga esa clase. Iba caminando derecho a las mazmorras y cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos del aula, se encontró de frente con ella que lo más parecido a un vómito.

Enseguida, sintió como un chorro de fuego ardiente le quemaba las entrañas. Como si un volcán en erupción estalla adentro y le llenara cada poro de su piel con pequeñas pero eficiente partículas de furia. Era una furia eficaz, atravesante y del color de del chocolate, era tan avasallante la repulsión que pensaba que su cabeza iba a estallar…

Piso lento cuando estás por si

Me descubres la jugada y vienes a por mí.

Sólo pretendo salir ileso; tener tiempo para huir.

Esto es amor y odio, amor y odio,

Amor y odio, amor y odio...

Ginny lo miró a los ojos. Eran detestables, odiaba esos ojos redondos y fijos en ella, penetrantemente verdes. Maldito él y sus malditos y desagradables ojos. Un conmoción que se parecía al asco le obstruyó la boca del estómago impidiéndole hablar con normalidad; constantemente le sucedía lo mismo, el resentimiento la invalidaba en su interior y solo por un instante quedaba sosegada. Pero no podía ser débil, tenía que atacarlo, tenía que defenderse de esa mirada verde brillante y de la sensación de furia que originaba en ella.

-¿Te quitaste la camisa rosa de esta mañana, Potter? – Apuntó con los brazos cruzados.- Es una pena, te quedaba de maravilla. Hacía juego con tus gestos afeminados…

-Deberías alargarte la falda Weasley, así se te quitaría el aspecto de puta…- Ginny dejó de sonreír.- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a negar que eres una cualquiera?

-¿Qué pasa Potter, necesitas de mis servicios…? – fingió coquetearle y lo miró sonriendo con repulsión.

-¿De ti? – Harry carcajeó- ¿Justamente tú? Me produces aversión. –Ginny de repente, se quedó muda.- No me gustan las zorras…

-No te engañes, Potter, es lo único que puedes conseguir.

-Estás equivocada, Weasley, no tengo tan mal gusto como algunos imbéciles de este colegio, ¿sabes? – se despeinó el cabello, haciendo un gesto arrogante.

-Nadie opina como tú, de hecho tus amiguitos mueren por entrar en mi cama.-le dijo ella con la boca fruncida.

-No sé que diablos te ven, eres deforme- Ginny sacó la varita.

-¿Y tú? ¡Mira tu inmunda cicatriz! ¿Crees que es estética? – se burló ella.

-Gracias a ella me acuesto con varias chicas, pendeja…

-Se acuestan contigo porque piensan que eres un hombre… ¿Cuánto te duran? ¿un fin de semana? ¿o eso es mucho?– comenzó a reírse viendo la cara de Harry.- ¡Parece que di en la tecla!

-¡Cállate!

-¿Realmente crees que tienen un condenado orgasmo contigo? – Ginny volvió a reír sintiendo un placer ante el espanto de él.- ¡En la cama no puedes engañar a nadie, Potter!

-¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo, zorra! – exclamó Harry- ¡Pero tampoco te daré la oportunidad de comprobarlo, aunque te mueras de ganas!

-Sólo eres famoso y te aprovechas de eso para tener sexo con estúpidas mujeres sin neuronas.– lo apuntó pero Harry no retrocedió.- No puedes llegar a nada más.

-¿Mujeres sin neuronas? ¡No estuve contigo, Weasley! – Harry también sacó su varita. No iba a dejar que lo ataque nuevamente. En ese momento Ron no estaba allí y tenía que aprovechar la ocasión para agredirla.

-¡Agradécele a Voldemort esa cicatriz, Potter! ¡Sino hubieras muerto virgen, fracasado!

-¡Prefiero morir virgen a acostarme contigo con una tan fácil como tú!

-Si dependiera de mí morirías Potter, seas virgen o no…

-¿No me digas que sabes usar la varita? – se burló Harry y dio otro paso adelante, con la mirada colérica. Ella retrocedió un milímetro como por instinto.

-Eres un pobre huerfanito con complejo de héroe. Ni siquiera eres lindo, no tienes nada que hacer al lado de Oliver Wood.

-¡Tu no tienes nada que hacer al lado de Cho Chang! ¡Hay muchas mejores que tú! ¿Quién te piensas que eres? ¡Te pareces a una Quaffle!

-Me das asco, Potter.

- ¡Y tu a mi, eres demasiado atorranta para mi gusto!

-¿Por qué no te vas a la casa de Chang en Navidad? ¿O sólo sirve para tener un par de polvos mediocres?

-¡En tu casa soy bienvenido, aunque a ti te pese perra! – Ginny le pegó una sonora cachetada y Harry se descontroló la tomó del cuello apoyándola violentamente contra la pared.

-¿Crees que te rogaré que me sueltes? – Susurró ella. Harry se obnubiló por dos minutos cuando un perfume dulzón le inundó el pecho, pero fue solo un instante, porque la sensación placentera se fue y la reemplazó de nuevo la furia…

-Te voy a decir una sola cosa, pendeja… Pagarás muy caro todas las bromitas de estos años. Haberte quemado tu ropa interior fue sólo un aperitivo. – Ginny le dio un rodillazo en sus partes íntimas- ¡Auch! – Harry se retorció de dolor. Ella se rió.

-¡Ni mi familia ni yo tenemos la culpa de que seas huérfano, Potter! ¡No te soportamos!

-¡Vete al infierno!

-¡Deja en paz a mi gente!

-Prostituta… - Ginny quiso volver a pegarle pero el le atajó la muñeca con una mano y la presionó. Le estaba haciendo daño, pero no iba a rogarle que la suerte, no se iba a mostrar débil ante ese maldito.

-¿Duele, Weasley? – dijo él con una mueca insolente.

-Para nada.- le contestó haciendo un esfuerzo porque su voz suene normal.

-Pagarás muy caro lo que hiciste esta mañana, zorra.- hizo más presión y la mano de Ginny se estaba poniendo roja.- ¿Duele?

-No.- contestó con los dientes apretados.

-Mientes…- Harry le retorció el brazo aún peor.- ¿Duele? – Ginny gimió inevitablemente y el sonrió.- Bien lo admitiste…- Ella le pegó con la otra mano libre al costado de la cara y Harry la soltó.

-Eso te dolió aún más… - pero Ginny vio a Harry levantar su varita.

-_Forunculus! _- dijo Harry blandiendo su varita. El hechizo le dio en un brazo y rápidamente se lleno de granos de pus. Sin embargo se dieron cuenta que no fue del todo exitoso. Harry resopló, era algo muy común: los hechizos contra Ginny Weasley simplemente le salían mal.

-¡Deplorable como de costumbre, Potter! – Gritó ella, sin inmutarse.- _¡Diffindo! _– hizo una cruz con la varita.

A Ginny, en cambio, le salían de maravilla: la camisa de Harry estaba rasgada y casi estaba hecha trizas en el piso. Harry se quedó con el torso desnudo y con un corte en el pecho. Ginny se arrepintió de haberlo atacado con ese hechizo. Por primera vez quiso huir de allí. Odiaba que sus ojos se le escapen hacia él, le asustaba su falta de autocontrol y el desvío de sus ojos hacia su pecho herido, ella simplemente lo odiaba demasiado como para verlo sin blusa…

-¡Me las pagarás! – Harry se acercó a ella, despeinado. Una gota de sangre recorría sus abdominales. Harry la arrinconó contra la pared con la mirada contaminada…

-¿Ah si? Disculpa que no tome muy enserio tus amenazas, Potter. – Ginny chocó contra la pared de espaldas; el sentido del olfato le hizo saber que Harry estaba demasiado cerca. Su infame perfume francés era inconfundible.- Y si no te molesta aléjate, me está dando nauseas tu cercanía…

-¡Ten en cuenta lo que te digo porque te daré en dónde más te duela, perra! – gritó Harry y le rompió los tímpanos.

-¡No me hagas reír, cabeza rajada! ¡No te puedes vengar de nadie!

-¿Cuánto estás cobrando la hora?

-Contigo no trabajaría ni loca.- soltó Ginny enseguida.

-¿Me darías un polvo gratis? – se acercó a ella hasta estar a milímetros- Entiendo gritarías como una perra en celo…- Ginny hincó un brusco dedo en la herida del pecho, él gimió de dolor, luego le paso la mano por la cara, ensuciándolo de sangre.- ¡Maldita!

-¡No te tengo miedo, Potter! – Gritó Ginny sacada.

-¡Deberías tenerlo, Weasley! ¡Porque ni te imaginas la que te espera!

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. -Snape estaba allí con aspecto enojado- Se aguantarán el dolor de los hechizos por haberse peleado, no volverán a perder otra clase para que los curen… La próxima serán cien. Entren ya mismo a clases. Potter, ponte tu camisa de Hogwarts… no, no me importa que esté rasgada, mejor que la de esta mañana es.- Ginny río por lo bajo.

Harry y Ginny se ubicaron en sus lugares, bien alejados. Harry temblaba de furia. Ginny, por el contrario se consideraba la ganadora de la batalla y estaba satisfecha a pesar de su forúnculo en el brazo. Los puntos para Gryffindor le importaban un comino. Hermione los miró con reprobación y Ron contuvo la risa por el aspecto de ambos. Los demás empezaron a cuchichear haciendo hipótesis de que habían hecho esta vez para agredirse.

Ese día prepararon Amortentia por primera vez. A pesar que habían estudiado los ingredientes, jamás pusieron en práctica hacer la mezcla en clase. No era agradable tener que hacer una poción tan complicada delante de la escrutadora mirada de Severus Snape. Sin embargo a Harry no le fue tan mal. Cerró los ojos al oler su propia poción, esa fragancia le gustaba y eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien. Era un perfume dulzón, que no sabía de dónde conocía, mezclado con shampoo de manzanillas. Inexplicablemente sintió un odio inconmensurable, sin saber bien porqué. Ese aroma de desconocido origen le encantaba, pero al mismo tiempo le producía rechazo, lo hacía sentirse débil y lo detestaba. Algo muy raro le ocurría con esa poción…

En eso, Draco Malfoy, que estaba al lado de Ginny Weasley, le hizo un dibujo de él con una camisa rosa y se lo mostró a espaldas de Snape, gesticulando un "Eres gay, Potter". Ginny le festejó el comentario afirmando con la cabeza. Harry les hizo un gesto grosero.

Horas más tarde, cuando terminaron las clases de la tarde, Harry sintió ganas de estar sólo y se fue por los corredores de Hogwarts, con la intención de pasear, o meditar. Tomó su capa invisible y se la echó encima, pensando que tal vez podía ir a la Sala Multipropósito y quedarse acostado escuchando música, teniendo la certeza de que nadie lo iba a molestar… Antes de que llegue al séptimo piso, se encontró con una escena particular que lo hizo quedarse estático en la esquina. Tuvo el instinto de esconderse a pesar de tener encima la capa invisible. Ginny y Dean Thomas estaban los dos tirados en el suelo y abrazados sobre la fría pared de piedra. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y Dean le acariciaba el pelo, mirándola con ternura desbordando sus ojos negros.

-Me encantan tus caricias…-susurró ella entrelazando su mano con la de él. Dean sonrió. Harry sabía que su compañero de cuarto estaba loco por ella y verlo así le hizo torcer los ojos con desagrado.- Me relajan tanto…

-A mi me gusta que te gusten…- ella sonrió. Era raro para Harry verla sin ese gesto despectivo que le dedicaba apenas se cruzaba con el.

-Dean… -Harry la observó fijo.- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El azul. ¿El tuyo? – Ginny reflexionó un momento… Absurdamente Harry se preguntó si tenía algún poder para mirar a través de las capas invisibles, porque sin saberlo lo estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos.

-El verde, me gusta mucho el color verde.-Harry se estremeció. Maldita sea, odiaba esos ojos chocolate atravesándolo, de alguna manera lo hacían sentirse desgraciado y humillado.- Y el negro también me gusta.

-¿Por qué te gusta el verde? – quiso saber Dean.

-No lo sé. Me recuerda a la naturaleza. A la libertad…- Dean rió.- De verdad lo digo…

-¿Y el negro a que te recuerda?

-A la noche. Me gusta la noche, es como mi refugio- la voz de Ginny sonó apagada.- Y mi cabello resalta cuando me pongo una prenda oscura…

-Estás rara. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No.- Las palabras de Potter resonaron en su cabeza _"Realmente no sé que diablos te ven, ¡eres deforme!"_

-Si tú lo dices… - le acarició más el cabello, haciendo que ella ronroneara.

–Dean…

-Dime… - ella se sentó a su lado y se tildó mirando el corredor vacío. Ella no dejaba de recordar esos ojos verdes insultándola y agrediéndola. Parpadeó, Dean aprovechó para besarla y Harry cerró los ojos sin querer ver eso. Era demasiado asco junto. Ginny miró a Dean de forma fija.- Dime…¿qué te ocurre, pelirroja?

-Tú crees que yo… -respiró hondo, era una pregunta tonta, demasiado tonta.- ¿estoy gorda…?

Harry sonrió con alegría: saber que las palabras que él le decía la afectaban le encantó, de hecho le produjo un calorcito en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con el odio.

Dean se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡No te burles, tonto!

-¿Me preguntas en serio?

-Si.- dijo serena mirándolo a los ojos.- Quiero que me seas sincero.

-Ginny, por favor. Estás perfecta, eres hermosa.- ella sonrió.- Sólo mírate al espejo y lo notarás…

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto…

-No lo sé...- dijo ella preocupada.- Tal vez debería dejar los postres por las noches.

-No digas pavadas. ¿Por qué lo dudas? Siempre fuiste muy segura de ti misma…

-Por nada en particular – mintió ella.- Sólo que algunas faldas de Hogwarts me vienen quedando chicas…- Dean rió.

-Tienes con qué rellenarlas- ella lo besó con dulzura.- Eres hermosa, nunca lo dudes…

Ginny lo abrazó sintiéndose protegida en él.

-Gracias…- dijo sensiblemente refugiándose en los brazos del chico.

-¿Volviste a pelear con Harry? – inquirió Dean con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo turbada

-Cada vez que peleas con él te pones así.- afirmó el muchacho.

-Nada que ver.

-Se agreden demasiado, deberían parar con la guerra…

-Basta, no quiero hablar de Potter.- el gesto de Ginny volvia a ser despreciativo y Harry de repente recordó que la odiaba demasiado.

-¿Discutieron otra vez?

-Si, esta mañana.- contestó Ginny- No te imaginas cuánto lo odio.

-El a ti también.- _"No tengas dudas de eso, Thomas_", pensó Harry.

-Estuvo divertido haberle puesto esa ridícula camisa, ¿verdad?- Dean asintió y Harry hizo una nota mental de pegarle una puñetazo en cuanto tenga oportunidad.- Ya me vengaré…

-¿No le tocaría a él cobrar venganza?

-Sí.- admitió ella- Pero debo ir pensando para cuando sea mi turno…- cerró las manos como una mosca que trama hacerle algo a su presa.- Ni se imagina lo que le espera, le daré en dónde más le duele…

-Eres terrible. Pero ten cuidado, Gin. Él también podría darte en dónde más te duele. Recuerda lo de tu ropa interior.

-Ni me hagas acordar – dijo ella con los dientes apretados.- Por suerte no quemó mi caja de madera, estaba justo en el cajón de mis bragas. - respiró hondo.- Si la agarraba sería lo peor para mi…- Harry sonrió con malicia debajo de la capa invisible.

-¿Qué tienes en esa caja?

-Es un secreto.- sonrió ella y Dean la miró intrigado.- Contiene dos cosas muy importantes para mí…

-¿Cuáles?

-No te lo diré, Thomas.- lo besó.- Me ayudarás a vengarme de Potter?

-Tal vez.

¿Por qué te es imposible convivir,

Y en ningún momento ser feliz?

Creo que adivino la respuesta:

Tienes pies de plomo en el amor.

Harry se fue de allí con una bronca terrible consigo mismo. No podía creer cómo Ginny engañaba a los hombres. ¡Si estaba con muchos más! Ella jamás tomaba en serio sus relaciones, ninguno era su novio, todos eran ocasionales. _"Más fácil que tú, no hay Weasley!"_ ¡Y Thomas accedía a ayudarla para hacerle algo que seguramente lo avergonzaría delante de todo Hogwarts! _"Estúpido Dean Thomas, lamentarás haberte dejado caer en las garras de esa putita",_ pensó con odio. _"Ya me ocuparé de ti, le contaré Ginny Weasley cómo coqueteas con sus amigas"._ Sonrió con placer. ¿Con que Ginny tenía una caja de madera que era muy importante para ella, eh? _"Sufrirás mucho, perra, muchísimo, porque esa caja será mía y la destruiré frente a tus narices…"_

El fin de semana llegó con mucha lluvia y eso puso de mal humor a la mayoría de los estudiantes. Lo único positivo es que no habían cancelado los viajes a Hogsmeade y todos aprovecharon para ir, antes de que se agoten los cupos. Ginny fue una de las primeras que se anotó y se alegró bastante cuando Hermione le contó que Potter se había quedado sin lugar. Sin embargo eso no impidió su mala cara: ella detestaba la lluvia. Pero ella no iba a dejar que eso le arruine el divertido momento que pasaría en Hogsmeade con sus amigas… Ya tenía listo el piloto para no mojarse y bajaba a la Sala Común, que estaba vacía. Supuso que todos los estudiantes estaban esperando los carruajes para ir al pueblo. Estaba por atravesar el agujero del retrato para salir, pero una voz la detuvo…

-Pagaras muy caro lo que hiciste, Weasley– la sorprendió la voz de Romilda Vane. Ginny se dio vuelta y la miró. -¡Como se te ocurre lastimar a mi Harry!

-Vaya-repuso Ginny con superioridad - No me había dado cuenta.

-¿De qué?

-Que la cara te hace juego con lo estúpida que eres…

-¡Puedes decir lo que quieras! ¡Pero es evidente que te gusta Potter!

-¿Eh? – dijo Ginny sin dar crédito a sus oídos- Si claro, me gustaría verlo muerto, si a eso te refieres…

-¡No te vas a quedar con él! – dijo Romilda y sacó su varita. Ginny no llevaba la suya encima y lo lamentó.

-¿Me vas a atacar? – Dijo con sorna- Primero deberías eximirte en encantamientos, Vane. Flitwick está cansado de dibujar un cero en tus exámenes.

-¡No me provoques o te echaré un maleficio imperdonable!

-Imperdonable es la cara de idiota que tienes.- repuso Ginny burlona.

-No vuelvas a atacar a Harry, Weasley! No conseguirás acostarte con él, te detesta!

-¡Yo no quiero nada con Potter, prefiero la muerte antes de estar con ese imbécil!

-¡No te creo nada! ¡Se nota que te gusta! – salió un chorro de luz de su varita. Romilda estaba furiosa.

-Vane, no tengo la culpa que no te haga caso, ¿sabes? Se habrá dado cuenta que eres intocable… ¿sabes en qué sentido lo digo no?

-¡CALLATE! – gritó Romilda enojada.

-¿Te duele verdad? ¿Acaso amas a Potter? – empezó a reír, como si la idea de sentir algo por Harry Potter fuese ridícula.

-¿Y qué si fuera así?

-Es una pena, ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas, Weasley?

-Es realmente una lástima que Potter prefiera pelear conmigo antes de un polvo en tu cama…

-Tu no eres mejor que yo, Weasley, Harry te odia, jamás estaría contigo…

-¿A quién crees que elegiría para una noche de sexo? – Ginny sólo lo decía para provocarla. Le encantaba verla enojada y descargaba toda la bronca acumulada en las últimas horas.

-A mi, por supuesto…- aseguró Romilda- Jamás te tocaría un pelo, le das asco.

-¡Ja,Ja! ¡Eres una pobre ilusa…!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA O…!

-A mi no me levantes la voz, Vane.

-¡Si vuelves a acercarte a Harry yo…!

-Follaré con él… -aventuró Ginny haciéndola reventar.

-_Cruccio…!_ – Romilda la agarró desprevenida, pero el hechizo no llegó a darle a Ginny porque alguien la corrió del medio tirándose al suelo con ella. Ginny abrió los ojos y tenía a Harry encima de ella. Fue sólo un instante… fue una endemoniada fracción de segundo en el cual sintió algo completamente inoportuno: ganas de besarlo. Y no se debía a que la había salvado porque Ginny estaba completamente exenta del contexto, no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo ocurrido. La cruda sensación se asociaba con el odio derritiéndose en su interior, el odio fundiéndose placenteramente y dejándola flotando en ese impertinente aroma que no dudaba en encandilarla…

Ojalá que el viento sople contra tí

Y congele tu sonrisa de delfín.

Mira que he prendido ya la mecha

y pronto sentirás en tu interior

Una explosión de soledad.

Harry Potter se levantó y miró con desagrado a Romilda.

¿Ganas de besarlo?, no, Ginny no había sentido eso. La sangre volvía a explotarle en el pecho por su cercanía y las manos le transpiraban, indicándole que sólo quería golpearlo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzar un maleficio imperdonable, Vane? - gruñó furioso.

-Harry…- intentó explicarle ella.- Si le iba a dar a Ginny, tú la odias, tu no…

-¿Tienes idea de lo que siente con un Cruccio? – chilló él.

Ginny no podía creerlo, estaba estática… Por un instante creyó que Harry Potter la estaba defendiendo ¿o todo era producto de su imaginación?

-No…- Romilda estaba a punto de entrar en llanto- Pero ella es…

-¡No se lo desearía ni a Weasley! – dijo Harry enojado. Ginny jamás lo había visto tan seriamente enojado pese a que ella misma era quien mejor conocía esa faceta de él.- ¡Voldemort me torturó con eso Vane y es el peor dolor que se pueda sentir!

-Yo…

-¡Eres una inconsciente!

-¡Pero si tú la odias! – Insistió Romilda- Ella es…

-¡Se que es una maldita zorra! – La atajó Harry y Romilda quiso sonreír pero no se atrevió.- ¡Pero ni ella se merece que…!

-¿Saben qué? – Intervino Ginny, con rabia contenida.- Dejaré que tengan esta amena conversación el pobre huerfanito cuatrojos y la faltita de Romilda Vane. Esta la maldita zorra – dio una vuelta sobre sí misma- debe trabajar en Hogsmeade…porque yo no me quedé

-Por mi vete al infierno, Weasley- le espetó Harry.

-Gracias por defenderme, cabeza rajada.- Ginny atravesó el agujero del retrato, riendo a carcajadas.

-¡No lo hacía por ti, desgraciada! – le gritó Harry viéndola irse.

-Harry, no le hagas caso, ella es…

-¡NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA, VANE! -giró sobre sus talones y emprendió hacia su dormitorio.

-Me las pagarás, Weasley, me las pagarás.- susurró Romilda con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero Harry tuvo una idea mejor que estar sólo en su habitación. Tomó la escoba y salió por la ventana y voló hasta la ventana del cuarto de las chicas. Él aun no se había olvidado de la venganza que le debía a Weasley, jamás lo haría. ¡Tenía que cobrarle la afronta del desayuno! Rompió el vidrio con una piedra y metió la mano para abrir el cerrojo, que emitió un chirrido de esos que hacían mal los dientes. Dejó la escoba a un costado al pisar suelo firme. Enseguida ese aborrecible perfume dulzón le invadió sus sentidos otra vez. Fue un solo instante en el que Harry dudó si le gustaba o no. ¿Cómo podía preguntarse eso? ¡Era una pregunta tan fácil de responder! Pese a eso no era tan obvia la respuesta; siempre lo había detestado, era algo natural desde que tenía once años y lo dio por asumido… ¿y si no era tan así? ¿Por qué estaba dudando? No, no, no. Era detestable como toda ella.

Rápidamente, tachó ese interrogante de sus pensamientos y se dedicó a buscar la caja de algarrobo que Ginny le había descrito a Dean. "_El cajón de las bragas_", recordó. Fue hacia la cómoda y abrió el primer cajón. Lo primero que vio hizo que no tuviera éxito en reprimir una imagen de Ginny con una tanga de leopardo. Siguió revolviendo el cajón maldiciendo su mente pervertida y esos instantes, que eran únicos, en los cuales se permitía a si mismo delirar… el odio a veces lo enfermaba… y de repente la encontró.

Recordó ver la caja meses antes, cuando le robó toda su ropa interior para quemársela en sus narices. Y regresaron esos instantes secuaces de Ginny Weasley, esos míseros segundos de ensueño porque la curiosidad lo atravesó sin piedad. ¿Qué tenía Ginny ahí adentro? ¿Qué era lo que Ginny consideraba tan apreciable? No, no debía distraerse con esa intriga que lo debilitaba… ¡no importaba lo que había, tenía que destruirlo si es que era valioso para ella!

Harry lo sacudió y parecía que había varios objetos que chocaban contra la madera. Intentó abrirla, vencido por un solo instante, pero no lo logró. ¡Esa pelirroja le había puesto algún poderoso encantamiento para sellarla! _"Hermione tiene razón. Ella es buena en encantamientos",_ pensó él odiándose por admitirlo. Se llevó la caja y volvió a volar por la ventana de su habitación.

Eran la una de la tarde y Ginny volvía de su excursión en Hogsmeade. Ron y Hermione la acompañaban. Los tres tenían pilotos y parecían un poco salpicados por la lluvia, que aún no había cesado. De hecho, la tormenta estaba a decidida a no parar por un sólo instante.

Los jardines de Hogwarts estaban desiertos porque todos se querían proteger de la lluvia. Ginny iba a hacer lo mismo, adelantándose a Ron y Hermione, pero una figura encapuchada frenó su accionar. Enseguida lo reconoció, su estómago se obstruía de rabia cuando él aparecía, era una señal alarmante que la estremecía. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie más. La sensación de peligro inundó su cuerpo que se lo hizo saber con una ligera conmoción en la planta de los pies… Ginny olió el perfume francés de la venganza antes de llegar a él.

Harry permanecía sentado a la orilla del lago completamente empapado, pero eso no importaba. Era un momento para disfrutar a pleno: esa pelirroja iba a saber lo que es bueno.

Piso lento cuando estás por si

Me descubres la jugada y vienes a por mí.

Sólo pretendo salir ileso; tener tiempo para huir.

Esto es amor y odio, amor y odio,

Amor y odio, amor y odio...

-¡Weasley! – le habló directamente a ella.- ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! – le mostró la caja de algarrobo y la expuso al borde del lago con peligro. Ginny lo miró y empezó a correr hacia él.

-¡DAME ESO, POTTER!- Le gritó debajo de la lluvia y se sacó la capucha.

-Te dije que me la ibas a pagar, Weasley... – Harry vio a Ginny sacar la varita.

-Dame eso Potter…

-No lo haré… y guarda esa varita o esta hermosa cajita será la comida del calamar gigante.

-¡NO!

-Me temo que sí…- dijo Harry riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¡Devuélvemela!

-¡No me insultes, perra! ¡Porque tu más preciado tesoro caerá al lago! ¿Qué pena no?

Ron empezó a reírse como siempre, pero Hermione esta vez estaba seria. Ella sabía que había en la caja, pero algo adentro le dijo que no debía intervenir.

-¡No la tires, Harry! – Suplicó Ginny con la voz aterrorizada.- Te hablo en serio, no la tires…

-¡Lo haré, por haberme hecho pasar una vergüenza esta mañana!

-¡Devuélveme la caja y te daré lo que sea! ¡Te daré lo que sea! – Harry disfrutó mucho cuando la voz de Ginny se quebró. La estaba haciendo caer, poco a poco.

-¡Olvídalo Weasley, no quiero nada tuyo!

-¡Harry, te lo suplico, me arrodillo, no la tires al lago! – Ginny evitaba mirar el lago, le daba terror el agua. El viento le helaba las entrañas sin piedad…

-¡Lo siento, pero te lo mereces por toda y cada una de las que me hiciste! – A Ginny se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡ERES UN CERDO! – le gritó. Un refucilo estremecedor unido a otra ráfaga de viento helado cubrió la tarde y la lluvia se hizo más intensa.

-Yo también te quiero, prostituta…

Él arrojó la caja al lago y vio cómo caía en cámara lenta, mientras el grito de horror de Ginny le aturdió los oídos.

-¡NOOOO! – Sollozó Ginny.

Harry empezó a reír a carcajadas… pero algo lo interrumpió: Ginny se tiró de cabeza al lago casi desbordado. Sus ojos vieron cómo las olas del lago tapaban su cabeza. Jamás había imaginado que Ginny sería capaz de tirarse…

-¡GINNY NO SABE NADAR!- Escuchó decir a Ron.

Harry sintió terror y se tiró al lago de cabeza. El agua estaba helada y le congeló cada poro de su piel. Algo cambió, en un solo instante: Harry se vio envuelto en una terrible sensación de angustia. Se trataba de una desazón que jamás había sentido en su vida… si a Ginny le pasaba él no iba a poder seguir viviendo, la tristeza le cerró el pecho sin la posibilidad de negociar algún resquicio para poder respirar, sin la certeza de un solo instante de tranquilidad…

Comenzó a nadar y sacó su varita para alumbrar abajo del agua, que lo maltrataba tanto como la desfavorable situación que vivía. Allí abajo no se veía nada… de repente sintió ese aroma dulzón imposible de percibir debajo del agua, pero su propio olfato inventó la afabilidad y el encanto de ese olor a manzanillas de su cabello rojo fuego. Ese instante del que ya no se podía separar le confirmó que le encantaba, que era riquísimo, que en realidad amaba, amaba odiarlo así…Que le gustaban sus ojos castaños destilando ofensas en su contra, admiraba sus perfectos encantamientos, su varita de acebo, flexible pero fuerte, lo seducían sus piernas blancas con esa falda corta, le gustaba hasta la manera en que lo agredía y esa misma tarde cerró los ojos para no envidiar a Dean Thomas por haberla tenido entre sus brazos… ¿cómo podían cambiar tanto las cosas habiendo pasado sólo un instante?

Entonces la vio: Ginny caía sin cesar hacia el suelo del lago, con el cuerpo inerte, despidiendo burbujas por su boca. La tomó de la cintura y la apretó hacia a sí mismo concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas para desaparecer…

Aparecieron en las orillas del lago, empapados. Harry abrió los ojos y la miró: estaba desmayada. Desesperado, le hizo respiración boca a boca y presionó su vientre. Se apartó cuando ella empezó a toser y escupió abundante cantidad de agua. La lluvia no había cesado, sino que se intensificó copiosamente. Los ojos verdes de Harry encontraron los de ella… y Harry se estremeció por percibir el atroz temblor de odio de los suyos, pero no había odio, no era sólo eso, había mucho más…y quería entenderlo, pero entenderlo significaba asumirlo, y asumirlo era decir y aceptar que la sangre le explotaba en el pecho cuando ella estaba cerca, era reconocer el principio del terror ante la posibilidad de que le pasara algo grave, era esa sensación de repugnancia que bastó un solo instante para transformarse en atracción…

-Ginny yo quiero decirte que…

Ella le dio vuelta la cara de un cachetazo.

Harry, presa de un impulso la besó con violencia y por fin comprendió que Ginny era lo único real en mundo, su dulce perfume, el terciopelo de su piel, su ropa empapada marcando la curvilínea figura, la frescura de su nombre, el desconcierto de sus ojos marrones que se cerraron con rapidez, la profundidad con la que amaba odiarla así…

Harry la separó y no supo si lo que recorrían sus mejillas era el agua de lluvia o lágrimas de amargura…

-Quiero decirte que lo siento mucho…

-Harry…

La frase no pudo ser culminaba, por ese particular y largo instante volvió a empezar. Sus labios fueron capturados por esa otra boca que tanto odiaba y sin darse cuenta lo correspondía sin titubeos, sin dudas, sin detenimiento, sin trabas; con su odio enamorado, con su amor endemoniado; un olvido la atravesó con brutalidad, se apagó la repugnancia se había ido a otro lado, ese perfume francés la volvía ciega, despertaba la venganza que el amor le estaba haciendo al odio, porque los labios de Harry Potter eran asquerosamente ricos.

Piso lento cuando estás por si

Me descubres la jugada y vienes a por mí.

Sólo pretendo salir ileso; tener tiempo para huir.

Esto es amor y odio, amor y odio,

amor y odio, amor y odio...

* * *

><p>La canción es "I love to hate you" de Erasure, en su versión española. La iba a poner en inglés, pero no sé, me gusta que todos entendamos lo que se lee sin necesidad de buscar la traducción<p>

Me divertía jugar un poco con los sentimientos de amor odio equiparándolos, siempre quise escribir un shot con esta temática y no me decidía.

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones, de ellas depende que en un futuro no tan lejano haga una continuación para aclarar los puntos que quedaron "sueltos"

Gracias a todos por leerme.

Joanne


	2. Tu odio me hace feliz

**Hola gente, acá vengo para dejarles la continuación de este One Shot. ¡Gracias por todos los reviews que recibí! De verdad me hicieron muy feliz. Espero dejarlos conformes con esta segunda parte, y sino es así, diganmelo que no me voy a ofender: todo sirve para mejorar.**

**Les comento que hay: lenguaje subido de tono, insultos y argentinismos. Y tengo plena conciencia que esto puede molestar y dificultar la lectura, sin embargo es así como me lo imagine.**

**Saludos: como siempre al foro de Chocolate y Menta, a Natty que me preguntó por esta continuación, gracias pnpotter por la corrección y las sugerencias, Alejandra y a Diabla Lok. Y a vos, que seguramente me estás leyendo...  
><strong>

**Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

><p><strong>Un solo instante<strong>

**Capitulo 2**

Tu odio me hace feliz._  
><em>

**-Harry…**

La frase no pudo ser culminada, por ese particular y largo instante volvió a empezar. Sus labios fueron capturados por esa otra boca que tanto odiaba y sin darse cuenta Ginny lo correspondía sin titubeos, sin dudas, sin detenimiento, sin trabas; con su odio enamorado, con su amor endemoniado; un olvido la atravesó con brutalidad, se apagó la repugnancia por culpa de ese perfume francés la volvía ciega, despertaba la venganza que el amor le estaba haciendo al odio, porque los labios de Harry Potter eran asquerosamente ricos.

-¿¡Se están besando! – dejó salir Ron parpadeando.- No lo puedo creer…

-No, Ron. ¿Qué cosas dices? – Hermione estaba visiblemente nerviosa- ¡No se están besando! ¡No puede ser!

Harry y Ginny se separaron bruscamente al mismo tiempo que la lluvia torrencial se disipaba de manera brusca. Se miraron a los ojos… una gota de sangre resbalaba por la frente de Ginny y Harry vio cómo terminó en su boca. Sus papilas gustativas percibieron el gusto a la sangre y Harry le tocó el labio con el pulgar para escurrírsela. Cuando Ginny notó vio el color rojo sangre en sus dedos, palideció.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Weasley estás herida! - La profesora McGonagall había llegado allí para sobresaltarlos con su grito. - ¡Debes ir urgente a la enfermería! – soltó preocupada.

-No me siento bien- dijo Ginny esquivando el verde de los ojos de Harry. Su mente se negó a pensar que se habían besado, eso no podía haber ocurrido.

-¡Claro que no estás bien, Weasley!- bramó Minerva con vehemencia- ¡Como se te ocurre tirarte al lago!

-Profesora…- empezó a decir Harry.

-Nada, Potter, ¡ambos están castigados! – dijo enojada Minerva- Ya es hora que corten esas peleas. Quiero verte el lunes a la noche en mi oficina.

Enseguida apareció Madam Pomfrey con una camilla y se llevó a Ginny, que no paraba de sangrar. Harry se quedó parado allí y vio como un montón de estudiantes miraban agazapados desde la galería del castillo y empezaban a cuchichear haciendo hipótesis de lo ocurrido. Se alegró por la certeza de que ninguno podía haber visto lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera su mente era capaz de procesarlo. De repente notó que Ron y Hermione estaban muy cerca de él. El pelirrojo no sabía cómo reaccionar, si sus ojos no lo engañaban había visto a su hermana y a Harry besarse, pero era tan absurda la idea que no se animaba aceptarla del todo. _Seguramente Hermione tiene razón y Harry sólo la quiso ayudar a respirar, pensó. _Sí, eso sonaba mejor…

-¿Estás bien? – escuchó decir a Hermione con una mano en el hombro. Harry la miró. _Claro que no estoy bien Hermione, ¡acabo de cometer una locura!_

-Si sólo… Quiero estar sólo.- contestó y huyó corriendo hasta el castillo.

-Para mi se estaban besando, Hermione.- balbuceó Ron preocupado. Ella parpadeó.

-No, no puede ser. – dijo no muy convencida.

-Te digo que sí.

-¿Y qué si lo estuvieran haciendo? – Hermione lo miró seria.- ¿Será que planeas golpear a Harry o algo así?

-No golpearía a Harry, sólo estoy sorprendido.

-Yo no tanto. – Repuso ella con la mirada perdida en el río- Hace tiempo que pienso que Harry y Ginny se gustan.

-¡Qué dices! Si se odian, discuten y se pelean todo el tiempo, ellos jamás podrían…- pero Ron se interrumpió la miró fijo. Ella supo en ese momento que estaba pensando en la relación de ellos. Claro que sus peleas no eran tan violentas como las de Harry y Ginny, pero sí que existían y muy a menudo. El tenso silencio hizo que Hermione pusiera tan nerviosa hasta el punto de huir.

-Necesito un baño.- y se alejó de él torpemente. Ron la miró ceñudo, con sus mechones pelirrojos y mojados sobre la frente y sonrió estúpidamente.

-Si, tal vez Harry y Ginny sí se gustan. Tal vez tengas razón, Hermione.

Harry corrió fuertemente y subió las escaleras, jadeando. Llegó al séptimo piso y enseguida la puerta de la Sala Multipropósito se materializó ante sus verdes ojos, ahora ensombrecidos de angustia. Era una sala circular, repleta de objetos antiguos y una cama cómoda a la cual se dejó caer.

-La besé.- susurró al silencio y se puso de pie de nuevo tomándose la cabeza.- ¡MALDITA SEA, LA BESE! – gritó desesperado y pateó uno de los pequeños adornos con impotencia.

_Sí, la besaste._

Ese hecho no era nada comparado con lo que el beso le hizo sentir. Fue una de las sensaciones más placenteras que Harry había experimentado jamás. Los labios de Ginny le resultaron riquísimos, dulces tanto como su exuberante y turbulento perfume, que para sus adentros ese olor era de color azul… como el cielo. Ginny era sueva, era linda.

_Sí, linda. Preciosa… _

¿Cuántas veces se negó a aceptar esa belleza por la rabia que ella le provocaba? Si cuando la vio allí, indefensa, corriendo un grave peligro en las aguas de lago los peores miedos lo atravesaron sin piedad.

_Tuviste miedo a que le pasara algo. ¿Miedo? Terror…pavor, espanto, desesperación_

Harry se sentó otra vez en la cama y se cubrió la cara con desconsuelo. No sabía si quería llorar, reír, gritar o seguir rompiendo cosas. No había manera de remediar lo sucedido, no había forma de volver el tiempo atrás.

_No hay manera de hacer que ese beso no te haya gustado._

-La besé y me encantó…- asumió con algo de rabia.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y sintió algo duro debajo de ella. Sacó la almohada y allí estaba… la verdadera caja de algarrobo de Ginny. Ella jamás había podido imaginar que él había hecho un encantamiento _geminio_ y que la caja arrojada al lago era falsa. La agitó y varias cosas se movieron adentro… la curiosidad le penetró el pecho nuevamente. Recordó la desesperación de sus ojos chocolates cuando creyó haberla perdido. ¡Si hasta se había tirado al lago para recuperarla! ¿Qué era lo que Ginny escondía allí? Ya lo había intentado con todo y nada daba resultados. Romper o rasgar la caja era peligroso porque podía dañar lo que estaba adentro. Volvió a agitarla…

-Dame eso, Harry. – dijo una voz que lo sobresaltó. Harry giró la cabeza, asustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Siempre vienes aquí cuando estás triste.- replicó Hermione sentándose a su lado. Harry esquivó su mirada.

-Fui claro cuando dije que quería estar solo.- aseveró Harry molesto.

-Dame la caja, Harry. – le ordenó Hermione sin amedrentarse.

-¿Cómo sabías que no era la verdadera? – quiso saber su amigo algo sorprendido por la suspicacia de ella.

-Te conozco, Harry.- Hermione largó un suspiro y tomó la caja. – Tengo que devolvérsela. Ella se alegrará mucho cuando sepa que su caja está bien.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-No puedo decírtelo.- su interlocutor bufó y se hizo un silencio incómodo.- La besaste.- afirmó Hermione mirándolo seriamente.

A Harry se le encogieron las tripas con esas míseras dos palabras. No había imaginado que sus amigos lo había visto hacer semejante estupidez. ¿Qué pensaría Ron de él? ¿Tendría que darle explicaciones?

-No la besé. – se apresuró a negar, algo nervioso.

-Los vi, Harry. – Harry se levantó y le dio la espalda. No tenía sentido seguir mintiendo y ahora tenía que soportar las cargadas de Hermione.

-Yo… no se que me pasó.

-Yo sí. – Sin embargo, su amiga no se burló sino que le puso una mano en el hombro, comprensiva.-Te gusta Ginny.- Harry se giró para mirarla duramente.

-¿Qué dices? – dijo molesto por esa frase.

-La verdad. –musitó con tranquilidad- Te gusta. Te he observado y cuando la miras, te desesperas por ir a atacarla.

-¡Ella también hace lo mismo conmigo, por sino lo notaste! –saltó Harry indignado.

-Estoy hablando contigo.

-No quiero hablar del tema.

-Ron también los vio.

-¿Va a golpearme? – le preguntó Harry escéptico.

-No lo creo. Está tan sorprendido como yo.- Hermione se levantó.- Te dejaré sólo para que saques tus propias conclusiones de lo ocurrido.

-No necesito sacar conclusiones…

-Como quieras, adiós.

-Hermione…-la frenó sin poder contenerse.- ¿Cómo está ella?

Hermione sonrió abiertamente.

-Supongo que bien. Si fuese algo grave ya le nos habrían informado. –lo miró atravesándolo con sus ojos marrones y Harry se sintió algo intimidado por la mirada de su casi hermana-Justamente ahora voy a verla a la enfermería. Y de paso…- levantó la caja que emitió el mismo ruido metálico de siempre y se fue.

Harry volvió a arrojarse en la cama. No sabía cómo iba a mirarla a la cara. ¡La había besado! Y ahora él estaba en desigualdad de condiciones, él era quién ocupaba una posición vulnerable; Ginny se burlaría, se mofaría de esa debilidad que había sentido. La había besado, sí. Pero la odiaba… ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿En qué segundo las cosas cambiaron tanto? Fue un solo instante, _un solo instante_… en el que se olvidó del mundo, en el que se disolvió la rabia, el rencor, el rechazo. Ahora estaba preocupado, muy preocupado por las terribles consecuencias de sus actos. Por muy nefastas que fueran esas secuelas, no tenía oportunidad de cambiarlo… la irreversibilidad del acto, la frustración de no poder alterar lo sucedido lo estaba hundiendo en una irremediable angustia ¿Desde cuándo importaba lo que ella pensara de él?

_Desde siempre_, le contestó una insolente voz en su cabeza. Eso también era cierto. Existía un interés, aunque fuera negativo. _Me importa agredirla, ultrajarla y continuar la guerra romperme la cabeza pensando planes para salir airoso mientras Ginny pasa vergüenza delante de todo el colegio. _Le fascinaba llamarla puta, insultarla, hacerla quedar mal parada. Harry hasta había pasado noches planeando las más llamativas e hirientes venganzas, pensaba la forma de agredirla un poco más…

_No fui indiferente con ella _

La había besado… ¡Si la había besado! Pero, un momento. Ella no se había resistido. Por un solo instante Harry creyó que iba a ser rechazado, pero cuando el roce se tornó más íntimo, más dulce, más sexual… A Harry se le vino un flash del contacto con los y se tapó los ojos para borrar ese riquísimo pero vergonzante recuerdo…

_La besaste con violencia y sentiste que Ginny era lo único real en mundo, su dulce perfume, el terciopelo de su piel, su ropa empapada marcando la curvilínea figura, la frescura de su nombre, el desconcierto de sus ojos marrones que se cerraron con rapidez, la profundidad con la que amaba odiarla así… La besaste y sus labios te encantaron. La besaste con esa urgencia mortal que tienes cuando alguien te gusta…_

_Cuando alguien te gusta… _

Harry sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu, quiso quitarse la imagen de sus redondos ojos fijos en él, eran demasiado para que su propio yo pudiese soportarlo. El beso fue profundo y sus lenguas se encontraron y se entrelazaron. Ella no se resistió_. _

_Exacto, Ginny no me detuvo. Se dejó llevar… _

_¡Te pegó una cachetada! _

_Pero luego no me volvió a detener…_

¡Él la había besado y ella no lo había detenido! Lo recordaba perfectamente, no estaba desvariando. Ginny introdujo la complaciente lengua en su boca, Ginny puso una mano en su cabello y se atrevió a intensificarlo. Qué frustrante, ella no lo detuvo, maldita sea, se comportaba como una linda zorra. _Linda zorra que me encanta._ ¿Por qué ella no lo rechazó?

_Hubiera sido más fácil que lo hagas, pelirroja, ¡se supone que me odias!_

Había besado a Ginny, ella no lo había rechazado y también lo odiaba a él, y principalmente… Harry se tocó los labios y maldijo aquel esplendoroso sabor de ese beso que no se iba ni por un solo instante de su boca…

-Besé a Ginny y me gustó hacerlo…- concluyó en voz alta.-Besé a Ginny y me gustó hacerlo…

Harry se tocó los labios y por primera vez luego del episodio en el lago, sonrió encantadoramente, disfrutando de lo sucedido.

_Besé a Ginny… y fue realmente fabuloso._

Abrió los ojos cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer acariciaron su pálida cara. Le costó hilar lo que había pasado. El punzante dolor de cabeza que la acongojaba no daba señales de dejarla en paz. Se tocó la cabeza y notó que tenía la frente vendada. Se sentó en la cama y abrió los ojos enormemente, dando un respingo. Recordó todo hasta los más detestables detalles de lo sucedido. La caja, la lluvia, el lago, el agua metida en sus pulmones, los ojos verdes de Harry, sus labios. Instintivamente, Ginny se llevó la mano a los labios.

-Lo besé.

_¡Besé a Harry Potter!_

_Si, a ese cabrón huerfanito que vivo agrediendo todo el tiempo. _

_Al cuatrojos, deforme y degradable de Harry Potter. _

_¡Al que digo tenerle asco y repugnancia! ¡Soy una estúpida! _

Seguramente, él la había besado por la culpa que sintió por tirarle la caja. Él maldito de Harry Potter tenía culpa, la culpa de tener culpa y de besarlo por eso.

_Qué complicada soy._

¡Cómo se le ocurre besarla! Si la odiaba la consideraba una perra, una zorra, una prostituta paga ¿de repente la sacaba del lago y se creía con derecho a besarla?

_¿Con derecho a besarme impunemente bien? ¿Quién se cree que es? _

No había dudas, todo él era desagradable, desde sus ojos verdes, hasta sus fuertes brazos y esa cicatriz anti-estética, pero tan varonil. Ginny no pudo evitar caer por un solo instante en el hondo recuerdo del sabor de sus besos.

_Sus labios fueron capturados por esa otra boca que tanto odiaba y sin darse cuenta lo correspondía sin titubeos, sin dudas, sin detenimiento, sin trabas; _

-Correspondí el beso, soy una maldita cabrona, accedí a besar a Harry Potter.- murmuró Ginny con los ojos empañados. Había dejado que él la bese, lo había permitido, él tenía toda razón cuando la insultaba: ¡Era una maldita zorra y nada más que eso!

_Un olvido la atravesó con brutalidad, se apagó la repugnancia se había ido a otro lado, ese perfume francés la volvía ciega, despertaba la venganza que el amor le estaba haciendo al odio._

Otra idea arribó a su mente, una muy torturante para ser exactos. El gusto, la sensación, el disfrute, el bálsamo, la alucinación de la placentera verdad de sus labios. El terror de la cercanía de aquel subversivo pero voluptuoso perfume francés que enviaba mensajes subliminales que no tenían nada que ver con la aversión y el rechazo, eran más bien perturbadoramente sensuales. Por eso era insoportable esa fragancia, _por ser rica e irritantemente sensual._ ¿Era insoportable porque era irritante o porque era sensual? ¿Era irritante porque era sensual?

_Te encanta ese perfume, Ginevra, te apasiona y lo detestas por eso. _Enseguida sus sentidos inventaron el olor de Harry y la hizo suspirar… _Me besó y me gustó que lo haga. Volvería a dejar que me bese ese asqueroso y repugnante cerdo._

-Ginny, qué bueno que despertaste.- La pelirroja dio un respingo. Era Hermione.

-Si.- dijo perdida en sus cavilaciones.

-Tengo algo que te pertenece.- Ginny la miró. Su amiga tenía las manos escondidas atrás de la espalda.

-¿Qué es lo que…? – Hermione sacó su caja de algarrobo y Ginny abrió los ojos, sorprendida. La caja ni siquiera estaba mojada y no tenía signos de daños severos.- ¡No lo puedo creer! – se la arrebató de las manos- ¿Cómo lograste sacarla del lago?

-No estaba en el lago. – aclaró Hermione.

-¿Ah no? Si el imbécil de Potter…

-Harry no tiró la verdadera caja, le hizo un encantamiento geminio.- le confesó Hermione mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

-No lo puedo creer.- La pelirroja agitó su caja.- Potter teniéndome piedad…

-¿Qué más guardaste allí, Ginny?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Daba la impresión que te aterraba que Harry abra la caja…- resaltó Hermione perspicaz.

-Lo de siempre.- descartó Ginny con los cachetes colorados.- Recuerdos de Fred.

-Ábrela, quiero ver…

-No, mejor no… - Hermione se la quitó nuevamente con un ágil movimiento- ¡Oye, devuélvemela!

-Se abrirla.- Hermione hizo un complicado hechizo y la caja emitiendo un pequeño chasquido se abrió.- Perfecto…- Ginny bufó.- Mira lo que tenemos aquí…

-Hermione, basta. - la castaña sonrió. Había sacado una camisa de Hogwarts tamaño XL.

-¡La camisa que le quitaste a Harry hace una semana! –concluyó Hermione. Ginny se puso bordó.

-No se porqué apareció en mi caja.- se excusó con sinceridad.- Cuando hice el hechizo pensé que podía aparecer en otro lado, ya sabes, algo más para avergonzarlo… pero apareció en mi caja, no lo sé…

-¿Es un proceso inconciente, quieres decir? – sugirió Hermione divertida.

-No.- dijo la pelirroja tajante.- No hagas hipótesis estúpidas.

-Ginny, la camisa apareció acá porque tú inconciente así lo deseó – le explicó Hermione sin tener dudas- Y por otra parte, ¿te gustó besar a mi amigo?

-Yo no lo besé.

-Vamos, yo los vi con mis propios ojos.

-El fue quién me besó.- dijo Ginny con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Qué es esto? – Hermione había sacado un cuaderno azul.

-¡Dame eso, Hermione! ¡Tengo recuerdos de Fred allí!

Hermione no le hizo caso y lo hojeó. Cuando lo hizo quedó estupefacta y se sentó bien al lado de Ginny.

-Esto es increíble…

Allí había una serie de dibujos. En la primera hoja un chico con el pelo alborotado, con una ridícula y poco varonil camisa rosa y una graciosa expresión de espanto en el rostro. En la segunda, el mismo chico, con el torso desnudo y el uniforme escolar rasgado. Tenía una herida en el medio del pecho y Ginny le había puesto tinta roja para representarla. Los dibujos eran grises porque estaban hechos con lápiz, pero era evidente que su autora poseía un gran talento para dibujar; parecían fotos, eran muy fieles a la realidad. Y absolutamente todos eran de Harry… Hermione giró la cabeza y la miró.

-Dibujas excelente.- la felicitó.

-Dame eso, Hermione.- gruñó Ginny enojada, sacándole el cuaderno.- ¿Se lo dirás?

-¿Qué? ¿Por quién me tomas? - le contestó ella ofendida.

-Eres su amiga.- le recordó ella con rencor.

-También soy tu amiga, y ya sabes cuál es mi postura.- Hermione tomó otra vez la camisa de Harry– Esto si que es más sorprendente aún…no puedo creerlo.

-Hermione…- dijo Ginny ya cansada.- deja de pensar…

-¿Cuánto hace que te gusta Harry? – le soltó ella frunciendo la cejas.

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¡No me gusta Potter!

-¡Ah no! – Rió su amiga- ¿Por qué guardaste su camisa en tu caja tan preciada?

-¿No dijiste que era un proceso inconciente?

-¡Estaba bromeando! – rió Hermione- Tú sabías muy bien donde aparecía la camisa de tu víctima al hacer ese encantamiento…- Ginny enrojeció.

-¡Si, es verdad! – Admitió coloradísima- Quería recordar la vergüenza que le hice pasar cuando sustituí su camisa.-se excusó Ginny y Hermione la miró escéptica- ¿Qué? ¡Fue de las mejores cosas que le he hecho y quería quedarme con el souvenir!

-¿Vives para hacerle daño a Harry Potter o me parece a mí? – Ginny resopló- Si, enójate todo lo que quieras pero eso suena más a interés que a odio. Harry te gusta…- volvió a decir.

-Estás equivocada. – negó rotundamente Ginny- ¿Quieres dejarme descansar? – le arrebató la camisa y la hizo un bollo volviendo a meterla en la caja.

-¿Te gusta su perfume? – intentó Hermione riendo.

-No, lo detesto.

-¿Le agradecerás que no haya tirado la verdadera caja al río? – le preguntó Hermione con una media sonrisa.

-¡JAMÁS!- Hermione rió nuevamente y se retiró de la enfermería con un aire divertido.

Para horror de Harry, el lunes llegó como si hubieran utilizado un gira tiempo. El no quería que comiencen las clases, de hecho había deseado que el fin de semana dure para siempre. Porque reanudar las clases luego de esa lluvia torrencial, significaba cruzarse otra vez con Ginny Weasley. ¿Qué haría ella luego de lo sucedido? ¿Le agradecería por no haber tirado la caja al río? ¿Lo agrediría como de costumbre? _Seguramente_, pensó haciendo una sonrisa especial. ¿Y Ron? ¿Su amigo lo increparía por haber besado a su hermana? De eso Harry no tenía la misma certeza… Estaba por entrar en el Gran Salón cuando una mano tomó la suya y lo detuvo. Harry se dio vuelta y se encontró con Cho Chang, sonriéndole de forma sugerente.

-Hola, guapo…- le dijo en tono seductor- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

-Muy bien hermosa, ¿y tú?

-No tan bien, ¿sabes? Me tienes abandonada…-protestó Cho haciendo un falso gesto de tristeza. Harry hizo un gesto de disculpa.

-Lo siento he estado…

-¿Discutiendo con esa pelirroja? – sugirió Cho con rencor.

-¿Qué cosas dices? – Harry se estremeció por la mención de Ginny- Nada que ver.

-Todo el colegio está comentando que le salvaste la vida arriesgando la tuya.-le comentó ella- Que te tiraste al lago porque le jugaste una broma pesada y ella se tiró… ¿Es verdad?

-Si, es verdad – admitió Harry incómodo.- Pero ya sabes… hablan de más.

-Creí que la dejarías que se muera… -sugirió Cho como si lo deseara. Harry se espantó-porque tú la odias ¿verdad? -_Si, pero más odio bese tan despóticamente bien._

-Sabes bien que sí la odio…- Harry quiso hacer una voz dulce, pero le salió indiferente. Cho no lo notó.- Ya sabes que nos llevamos muy mal.

-¿Podemos vernos esta noche, guapo? – le cambió de tema Cho.

-No puedo. Tengo que ir a hablar con McGonagall para saber cuál será mi castigo- dijo Harry apenado.- Pero de todas maneras… podemos arreglar para otro día…

-Eso me parece una muy buena idea, Harry – le sonrió Cho. Sin previo aviso lo besó. Harry aprovechó la situación, y degustó el beso con ganas. Después de todo era un hombre y no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Lo cierto es que la sensación no tenía nada que ver comparada con su beso anterior. De repente, se maldijo porque esa comparación, no tenía sentido plantearse semejante cosa. Automáticamente dejó de mover su boca y Cho Chang lo notó.- Estás algo raro, Harry…- le soltó separándolo.

-¿Qué dices? – Saltó el perseguido- ¡Estoy como siempre! ¿Acaso no me ves? – le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Debo irme a desayunar – le dijo Cho, no tan convencida – Te conviene que esta semana arreglemos uno de nuestros encuentros…- guiñó un ojo- Me lo debes, ¿no?

-Te prometo que sí – dijo Harry sonriendo- Hasta luego, linda.- le hizo una reverencia exagerada. Ella rió y se fue.

El desayuno se desarrolló con total normalidad. Harry no había visto a Ginny en el Gran Salón y se preguntó si ella aún continuaba lesionada en la enfermería. Por supuesto que se mordió la lengua para preguntarle algo a Hermione o a Ron. Su amiga lo miraba con perspicacia y Ron, seguía engullendo los cereales con su habitual y desagradable vehemencia. Era extraño porque su amigo no le hizo ningún comentario sobre lo sucedido el fin de semana. De todas maneras, Harry se lo agradeció en silencio… no hubiera podido soportar la burla de su amigo y la frase de "Besaste a mi hermana". En vano sacudió la cabeza para que esa horrible escena desaparezca de su mente, los recuerdos del beso con Ginny lo perseguían hasta la demencia. El joven apenas había probado la tarta de melaza y eso que era su favorita. No dejaba de pensar en esa pelirroja, estaba aterrado y preocupado de lo que pudiera hacer cuando se vean. _Seguramente se dedicará a burlarse de ti… y más ahora que te atreviste a besarla… ¡eres un imbécil, Harry Potter ¡le diste de comer a esa yegua para que te pise la cabeza_ se dijo acongojado.

-Vamos a Encantamientos, Harry.- le dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.-Quita esa cara de velorio.- murmuró Ron con hartazgo – Ginny no te hará nada por…- Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina para que se calle. El horno no estaba para bollos. Harry se dio cuenta.

-¿Vamos o no? – la apuró Ron, molesto.

-Primero debo ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall – anunció Hermione.

-¿Para qué?

-No tengo ni idea, me mandó a llamar.- dijo nerviosa – Espero que no sea nada grave…

-Seguramente quiere felicitarte por tus notas – predijo Ron, tranquilizador y comenzaron a irse para el aula de Flitwick.

-Ya los alcanzo - contestó Harry, distraído. Se levantó y sin querer volcó parte de café en su camisa de Hogwarts. Soltó un improperio y se arregló ese estropicio con un _fregotego_. La camisa le quedó empapada y pegada al cuerpo. Nuevamente, recordó inevitablemente a esa pelirroja del demonio… _Si, del demonio pero te encantó el beso._

Se fue del Gran Salón caminando por un pasillo para ir a la clase y sin darse cuenta tomó el camino más largo. Es que ese día Harry estaba muy distraído. Antes de llegar al aula en cuestión el destino le tenía preparado una sorpresa que parecía ser tan sensual como detestable. La vio y en el momento en que se reflejó su figura en sus pupilas, la verdad cayó sobre él sin previo aviso: había estado deseando volver a cruzarse con Ginny Weasley. Necesitaba saludarla, necesitaba_ odiarla_ un poco más.

Si, con ella. Ginny estaba tirada en el piso, acostada boca abajo. Al parecer, dibujaba algo en un cuaderno rosa pero él no llegaba a dilucidar qué era, estaba demasiado lejos para verlo. La joven llevaba la camisa atada en la cintura y el pelo suelto a un costado. Sus piernas se zarandeaban hacia arriba, jugueteando juntas infantilmente y a Harry ese gesto se le antojó encantador. _Si, es odiosamente encantador._

_Sé que me odias_

_Lo ha dicho mil veces tu boca_

_Que no soportas_

_Que te encuentre y te salude._

_Sé que me odias_

_Que mi vida es poco para ti_

Harry notó una lastimadura en la frente y lo embargó una sensación de culpa. De repente, se vio asaltado por el deseo cuando observó su anatomía perfecta, en forma de guitarra. Ella tenía forma de mujer, sus senos eran grandes, redondos. Su cintura era minúscula… Ginny tenía un trasero torneado, redondo que dejaba ver su corta pollera de Hogwarts. Y ese deseo fue reafirmado cuando la escuchó tararear cierto tema, con aire distraído.

-_Sé que me odias, que mi vida es poco para ti, y aunque se que me odias, tu odio me hace feliz._- canturreó Ginny distraída provocando que el se consuma internamente en la fortaleza de esa frase. ¿Era lo que estaba pensando?

El típico perfume que Harry asociaba con el color azul de la dulzura, le invadió la piel mareándolo sin piedad; mezclado con el timbre de su voz fue un cóctel tan estupendo como torturante, por un solo instante lo transportaba a la suave demencia de ese beso robado en el lago. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para huir de esa abrumante y carcelera conmoción, Ginny se dio vuelta y lo vio parado allí. Se miraron a los ojos, verde y chocolate se fundieron en una inconclusa confusión y se dijeron tanto sin decir ni una palabra. Ambos detestaron estar solos el uno con el otro, ninguno sabía bien como actuar. Ginny fue la primera en emitir sonido, la primera en comenzar a odiarlo…

-Potter, no te aparezcas así sin avisar, ¿quieres matarme de un infarto al ver tu horrible rostro, cuatrojos? – Le dijo de mal modo. A Harry le dolió la agresión por primera vez en su vida, pero prefería tener sexo con Millicent Brulstrode antes de admitirlo.

-Weasley, ¿crees que te estaba buscando? – Ginny se puso de pie y cerró el cuaderno. Estaba bastante nerviosa porque si Harry veía eso, estaba literalmente en el horno. Lo guardó en la mochila enseguida y se la colgó en un hombro, intentado aparentar despreocupación y una soltura con la cual no contaba en ese momento- Tuve la desgracia de encontrarme aquí contigo…- se acercó sin contenerse.- y encima tuve que escucharte cantar...

Un horrible cosquilleo interior pobló el estómago de Ginny. Si había escuchado su frase seguramente podía concluir que… _me encantó el beso._

-Creí que en este pasillo estaban prohibidos los simios desagradables como tú – dijo atropelladamente, no dispuesta a hacer referencia a la canción- pero me equivoqué…

-¿Necesitabas tranquilidad para el turno de los lunes, putita?

-Ay, Potter… no hace falta que disimules más. – dijo ella intentando sonar calmada, pero la cercanía de Harry la estaba descontrolando. Insultó internamente la capacidad que poseía su aroma francés de revolucionar sus hormonas y cada poro de su piel.- Ya sé muy bien que te mueres por ser uno de mis clientes…- siseó con suficiencia y Harry se puso bordó.

-¿Qué me muero por ser uno de tus clientes, Weasley? – Rió sarcásticamente- ¡No te ilusiones, por favor! – Ginny dio un paso sin dejar de lado su gesto de triunfo.- Creí que había quedado claro que te odio…

-No te creo nada, Potter. Cuando salimos del río tuviste ganas de follar conmigo… - ella se rió.- ¡Lo he notado!

-¿No habrá sido al revés, gatita? – La voz de Harry salió con deseo y seducción y rogó que ella no lo haya notado o estaría en serios problemas. Comenzaron a rodearse en un radio de medio metro. Ambos tenían la varita preparada por si las cosas se descontrolaban.- Porque no te he escuchado quejarte por mi beso…

-Vamos, Potter, fue el beso más nefasto y patético que me han dado en mi vida…- gruñó ella enojada.- Hubiera preferido que me dejes ahogarme en el río y con eso te digo todo, cabrón.

-La próxima me avisas, y lo hago con todo gusta. Al calamar gigante le gustan las rapiditas como tú… ¿rapiditas dije? – Sonrió irónicamente- ¡Si tú eres instantánea, no rápida!

-¡Muérete huerfanito de cuarta! – Le gritó ella enojada.- ¡Eres un anormal y me das asco!

-¡Tu también me das asco, Weasley! ¡Eres una cualquiera! –Harry empezaba a enfurecerse como de costumbre. Sin embargo ella se acercó, poniéndolo nervioso.

-A ver, - lo inyectó con sus redondos ojos color chocolate y Harry sintió un peso en la boca del estómago. La saliva se agolpaba en su boca nuevamente recordándole el absurdo deseo que solo por un instante pugnaba por salir- contéstame bicho rastrero, ¿Te gustó besarme? –dijo Ginny con asco. Harry la miró fijo y le iba a replicar que era una puta barata, pero no pudo moverse, estaba quieto como una piedra. Contó seis pecas en los cachetes. Tres de cada lado. Dos grandes y oscuras, otras tres pequeñas y claritas y la última era casi transparente, pero todas eran diferentes y ¿atractivas? La nariz era pequeña, casi de niña y podía oír el suave acompasar de su respiración que emanaba su olor y que traspasó a Harry como un agujero en el pecho. Ginny se transpiró toda de los nervios. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la espalda. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, estaban censurados, conectados por el asombroso lazo de su mirada. - ¿Por qué me miras así?- dejó salir ella abandonando todo matiz destructor en su voz.

Harry se maldijo por verse descubierto y decidió atacar.

-Y a ti… ¿te gustó corresponderme el beso, puta barata?- Ginny preparó el brazo para una cachetada pero Harry se lo atajó con habilidad sin dejar de mirarla.- ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué te miraba porque me gustas? ¡Eres una imbécil, jamás me fijaría en una facilita como tu! –presionó la muñeca de ella brutalidad. Ginny gimió de dolor.- ¡Sólo pensaba cómo insultarte!

-Te gustaría acostarte con esta facilita, ¿verdad? Aunque me odies no puedes negarlo, Potter… – repuso con entereza, pero en el fondo estaba destrozada por sus insultos.- ¡Suéltame, imbécil! – Harry la apoyó contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Ella estaba mareada, el aroma de ese pendejo era jodidamente exquisito.

-¿Vienes a echarme en cara que te besé, perra, cuando tú lo disfrutaste más que yo? –la acusó, presa de su cólera- Eres una caradura…- bajó la mirada y a sus pechos. La mano que mantenía en su cuello le decía que su piel era muy suave. Ginny lo miró a los ojos, eran tan verdes, tan penetrantes…y tan detestables al mismo tiempo. Entonces Harry se descontroló y bajó la mano hasta abajo su camisa, desabrochó el nudo acariciando su suave y chato vientre. Pasó la mano por encima del sostén y le encantó sentir el nacimiento de sus senos. Ginny no se lo impidió y soltó un suspiro parecido al placer. El notó que ella lo disfrutaba- ¿Me decías que te produzco asco? ¿Esto es asqueroso para ti? – ella no contestó, sólo lo miraba enmudecida por sentir sus excitantes dedos en los senos.- No te creo, disculpa sino es muy convincente tu argumento…-mantenía la mano allí y Ginny no podía pensar. Sin embargo no se iba a quedar atrás, agarró el cinturón de su pantalón y rozó el ombligo de Harry, que automáticamente dejó de sonreír.

-¿Decías algo del asco Potter? – le dijo ella con un tono excitado. No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos- Yo tampoco creo que me tengas asco… por muy puta que me consideres…- subió sus dedos a sus abdominales.- Tienes piel de gallina cuando te toco, te estremeces… -sonrió con picardía y acarició con más sensualidad contextura del muchacho. Era muy sensual tocarlo, era fantástico y lo estaba disfrutando- Veo que esto te gusta mucho, ¿no Potter? Quién lo diría… ahora de repente te sientes atraído por la vulgar Ginny Weasley… - se burló.- y por eso me sacaste del río, cabrón…

-No, perrita…- rozó sus labios con los de ella haciéndola estremecer y dejándola con ganas de más- si te salvé la vida fue por tus padres…- metió los dedos debajo del sostén y ella inevitablemente cerró los ojos.- no fue por ti, ya sabes, si te mueres me da igual…- mintió con desprecio.

-No te creo nada, Harry.- le sonrió ella y el se sorprendió porque lo llamaba por su nombre. El susurro de sus labios lo calentó sobremanera.- ¿Estás caliente conmigo, verdad?

-¿Cómo podría estarlo? Eres una gorda deforme…- Ginny dejó de sonreír, se le empañaron los ojos y no logró disimularlo. Sacó la mano de donde la tenía y quedó con los brazos bajados, sintiéndose pequeña e insegura delante de él - ¿Te dolió lo que te dije?- Harry alzó las cejas, ¿cómo esa muchacha era capaz de sentirse insegura con un insulto tan alejado de la realidad?

-Suéltame gusano…-graznó con una debilidad en su voz que hizo que a Harry se le aflojaran las piernas – Suéltame antes de grite…

-Mueres por gritar pero en una cama conmigo…-presionó con más fuerza y ella podía sentir su miembro en su pelvis. Eso no la ayudó a rechazarlo, sino más bien a que se vuelvan nulas sus ganas de alejarse.

-Seguramente eres impotente.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

-¿Es una propuesta? – él se quedó mirándola tildado nuevamente y esa mirada la amedrentaba, detestaba esos silencio, hacía que le gusten mucho sus ojos. -Saca la mano de ahí, Harry.- le rogó ella para nada convencida.

-¿Ahora soy Harry? – el tono volvió a ser seductor y sin darse cuenta Ginny puso una mano en su cuello. Era tan varonil, tan seductor, esa piel la doblegaba, era esclava de aquel contacto. Harry Potter tenía la piel morena y suave al taco, era perfecta su nariz, y sus labios eran invitantes y Ginny no dejaba de mirarlos con deseo.- ¿Sabes qué? Detesto que me mires de esa manera, Weasley… me produces más asco de lo normal…

-Tu a mi también, eres un hijo de puta.- el sonrió y la besó con violencia e introdujo su lengua adentro su boca. Empezaron a luchar por quién llevaba el control de tan dulce disyuntiva, quién manejaba los hilos de la lucha por ese placer de olerse, de sentirse, de saborearse, de tenerse. Harry sacó la mano de sus senos y la tomó de la cintura para intensificar el beso; Ginny tenía una piel suave, blanca y adictiva, unos labios húmedos, sexuales, y sus anhelos consistían en alargar la durabilidad de ese instante, en hacer permanente el efecto que surtía en él besarla de esa manera… y Ginny se lo permitía sin dudar, poniendo sus manos en la cintura del chico, dejándose llevar. Rayos, le encantaba besarlo, le encantaba que el se arrime así, que la doblegue de esa manera, le hechizaba que la única manera de terminar con la tentación sea caer en ella.

Pasaron cinco minutos y se separaron, mirándose a los ojos.

-No volvamos a hacerlo, por favor.- Ginny lo alejó con las manos. El se rió… y ella se mordió el labio inferior para que no se forme una sonrisa en su rostro. Le gustaba verlo reír.

-Te juro que no vuelvo a besarte a la fuerza, Weasley.- dijo con sarcasmo. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Basta ya, ¡eres insoportable! – Resopló ella exasperada, volviendo a atarse el nudo de su camisa.- Debo irme a clase-le dijo sin ganas de discutir, ni hablar del beso. Los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron en su pequeña cintura al descubierto… en su ombligo particular…

-¿Por qué usas tu camisa así? – le preguntó sin poder contenerse. Odiaba ese ombligo en forma de caracol, o tal vez odiaba que todos lo miren, quién sabe.

-¿Te calienta huerfanito? – se burló ella divertida.

-Un poco, putita…-ella se puso seria pero entonces él alzó las cejas, curvando sus labios, haciendo una mueca tan sensual como asesina, y se acercó nuevamente a ella, haciéndola temblar.

-No lo hagas…

-¿No? – Ella negó - ¿Cuándo saliste de la enfermería? – le susurró sin reducir la distancia.

-Hoy… y no te acerques, ni me beses.

-De acuerdo, no lo haré más, Weasley.- tomó su mochila y se puso las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba muy despeinado se veía sumamente atractivo.- Tampoco es que me esté muriendo por besarte, ¿sabes?

-Por mi perfecto, gusano- le espetó ella.

-No vuelvas a besarme como lo hiciste recién, perra, porque la próxima no seré tan blando contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- le hizo una sonrisa seductora y ella se sorprendió.

-Hasta luego, señor arrogante… - comenzó a caminar con su sensual andar y Harry la miraba con devoción contenida

-Weasley…-la llamó y ella se dio vuelta y lo miró -De verdad no estás gorda.- Ginny le sonrió y el se fue caminando. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Cuatrojos!- le dijo ella y ese fue el turno de Harry de voltearse- Gracias por no tirar mi caja al río.- y dicho esto, se alejó sin soportar la vergüenza de mirarlo a la cara.

_Sé que me odias_

_Que mis penas a ti no te importan_

_Que tengo pocas esperanzas_

_De que cambies._

_Sé que me odias_

_Tu mirada me lo hace sentir_

_Y aunque se que me odias_

_**Tu odio me hace feliz.**_

Ginny corría por el pasillo. ¿Estuvo coqueteando con Harry Potter o era una impresión de ella? Siguió su camino al aula de estudios muggles y entonces una sensación de circundante y placentero calor le invadió el pecho. Se sentía afiebrada, acalorada, eufórica… _Feliz_. Si, era felicidad, se sentía feliz, por haberlo besado. Lo odiaba, pero ¡ese desgraciado besaba muy bien! "Eso es absurdo, Ginny.", le pronunció una voz dentro su cabeza. "No lo odias, definitivamente no lo odias" Negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué importaba si tenía o no sentido? Se llevó instintivamente una mano a su boca y sonrió perdida en el recuerdo de sus labios apoyados en los suyos, moviéndose sensualmente, revolucionando sus hormonas.

Horas más tarde salió de la clase de Estudios Muggles. Ginny concluyó que la última pelea con Harry Potter había sido espectacular y quería repetirla… ¿Y si lo provocaba un poco haciéndole daño para que él la arrincone en la pared y…? ¡Qué estaba pensando, se estaba volviendo loca! Sacudió la cabeza para todos lados y entró al baño de mujeres. Allí captó una pequeña conversación de dos chicas…

-… me lo encontré en el Gran Salón y le di un beso esta mañana.- decía una voz que sin dudas era la de Cho Chang.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que tal?

-¡Espectacular, como siempre! – Le decía Cho confidencialmente- Harry correspondió el beso. Ya sabes, que somos amigos con derecho hace años…

-¿Y te contó algo sobre la pelea con Ginny Weasley del fin de semana? – le preguntó Marietta interesada.

-Se lo comenté pero no me dijo nada, no quería hablar del tema.- Cho chascó la lengua- Es evidente, ¿no? La odia demasiado como para querer hablar de ella…- Ginny sintió que la rabia poblaba cada partícula de su ser.

-Tienes razón, Harry odia a Ginny.- rió Marietta cómplice- ¿Y cuando se van a ver?

-No le pusimos fecha, pero me prometió que no pasaba de esta semana – las dos empezaron a saltar como dos idiotas, para festejar la posible cita.- ¡Estoy ansiosa porque llegue el momento! ¡Tengo que ver que me voy a poner!

-Yo puedo prestarte cualquiera de mis prendas – dijo Marietta.

-Patético, Chang – soltó Ginny entrando al baño.

-Weasley – la saludó Cho con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Estabas escuchando?

-¡Claro que estaba escuchando! – La acusó Marietta enojada.

-¡Son tan intuitivas! – se burló Ginny- ¡Dignas de la casa Ravenclaw!- fingió vomitar con descaro.

-¿Dijimos algo que te molestó, Weasley? – dijo Cho venenosamente y Marietta sonrió.

-¿A mi? ¿Sabes cuánto te falta para afectarme, Chang?

-Mmmm… -Cho fingió reflexionar con sarcasmo.- tal vez acostarme con Harry Potter esta semana?- Ginny dejó de sonreír.

-Por mi puedes acostarte con el mismísimo demonio, Chang, en serio, me paso por el culo tus historias de alcoba.- contestó fingiendo estar tranquila.

-¡Eres una mal hablada desagradable! – le dijo Marietta.

-Y tu, eres un grano con patas.- se burló Ginny haciendo reventar a la muchacha.- Me alegro que Hermione sea buena en encantamientos… ¡das asco Marietta!

-Veo que pelear con Harry Potter te dio una falsa sensación de popularidad, Weasley- apuntó Cho frunciendo la boca con ira.- ¿Quién te piensas que eres?

-Estás equivocada querida, ¡no necesito pelearme con nadie para sentirme segura de mí misma! – Exclamó Ginny enfurecida – No soy como tu que le ruegas un polvo de manera patética…

-Todo el mundo sabe que en el fondo peleas con Harry porque estás caliente con él…

-No sabes lo caliente que estoy con Potter – ironizó Ginny riendo.

-El jamás te hará caso – repuso Cho intentando aparentar tranquilidad- Te detesta, le produces repugnancia, todo el mundo lo sabe. Así que no intentes acostarte con él…

-¿Estás segura, Chang? – Le dijo Ginny riendo con placer- ¿Estás segura me odia tanto, que produzco aversión y rechazo y nada más? ¿Eh?

-¿Qué intentas decir? – Cho parecía asustada por las palabras de Ginny.

-No lo sé, revisa en tu cerebrito Chang, no vas a tardar demasiado…- rió burlonamente Ginny.- y piensa un poco las cosas…

-¿Ha pasado algo entre Harry y tú?

-Tal vez Potter esté caliente conmigo…- Ginny dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.- Yo lo entiendo, soy muy hermosa.- suspiró con suficiencia.- Bueno par de fracasadas, debo irme… esta charla es muy aburrida…- giró sobre sus talones y se fue dejándolas llenas de intriga.

Harry estaba en la habitación de Gryffindor, bañándose. Salió del baño con una toalla puesta en la cintura y el pelo todo mojado. Se encontró con Dean Thomas que aflojaba su corbata color escarlata. Recordó cuando lo vio besarse con Ginny y de repente, sintió un arrebato de furia, y reprimió un improperio hacia ese chico. Decidió no dirigirle la palabra… pensar que ese chico había estado besando a Ginny Weasley lo enfurecía, le daba bronca y mucha envidia…

-Todo el colegio está hablando lo que pasó el fin de semana – rompió el silencio su compañero de cuarto.

-Si, ¿y? – le contestó Harry de mal modo mientras tomaba una camisa de Hogwarts y se colocaba.

-Creo que esta vez te fuiste al carajo, Harry. – Le soltó Dean sin preámbulos- Ginny podría haberse matado en el río…

-¿Ah si? ¿Y no piensas que está grandecita para tener defensores? – repuso Harry molesto.

-Mira, Harry, no quiero pelear contigo – aseveró Dean, pacífico.- pero creo que deberían terminar con sus estúpidas peleas. Si a Ginny le pasaba algo el sábado te las ibas a tener que ver conmigo…

-Escúchame bien, imbécil, mi mejor amigo, o sea su hermano no me dijo nada sobre el asunto ¿y me vienes apurar tú? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Casi el novio…

-¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡Casi! – puntualizó Harry sintiendo un batallón de celos aumentarlel la furia en su pecho-¡Pero no lo eres! Así que cállate la boca, nadie te pidió una opinión.

-¡No me callo nada! – Debatió Dean enojado- ¡Tengo todo el derecho de meterme!

-Estás equivocado, esto es entre Ginny y yo.- dijo terminantemente Harry y Dean frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Te gusta mi chica o me parece a mí?

-¿Qué porquerías pasan por tu cabeza, Thomas?

-¡No es ninguna porquería! – dijo Dean sacado – Hace tiempo que vengo pensando que la provocas todo el día para estar cerca de ella…- lo acusó, harto.

_Tal vez tenga razón, _pensó Harry.

-Me vale madre tu opinión, Dean, en serio. – repuso de mal modo.

-No tienes oportunidad con ella. Ella te odia, siempre me lo dice.

-¿En serio? – se burló Harry.- Yo no estaría tan seguro…- murmuró por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no estaría tan seguro – dijo Harry más claramente y respiró hondo- Tal vez, es ella la que hace todo por estar cerca de mí, ¿no te has puesto a pensar la inversa de tu hipótesis?

-No digas estupideces, Ginny jamás se fijaría en ti. Te considera el tipo más arrogante y desagradable de todo Hogwarts.

-Pregúntale a ella.- dijo Harry sonriendo y ardiendo de celos al mismo tiempo- Puede que estés equivocado, ¿quién sabe? – se burló irónicamente

-Claro que se lo preguntaré – dijo Dean enojado –mientras le voy a sacando la ropita en nuestra cita semanal…- Harry dejó automáticamente de reír.- Ginny es una leona en la cama, lástima que nunca te enterarás… a mi no me engañas, te mueres de ganas de acostarte con ella- Harry sacó la varita.

-¡Sal de mi vista, estúpido! ¡Y ve a preguntarle a la putita de tu cuasi novia si realmente le produzco asco!- Dean lo miró furioso y se salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta entre abierta. Harry cerró la puerta provocando un ruido estruendoso.

No podía ser, Ginny Weasley no se podía haber acostado con Dean. _Afróntalo, él mismo te lo dijo, Potter. _Harry siempre la había llamado puta, pero eran acusaciones infundadas, meros insultos para herirla y pisotear su dignidad. Nunca se había basado en hechos concretos, ni escuchó confirmar a los amoríos de esa pelirroja había haber compartido la cama con ella. La confesión de Dean Thomas no le gustó una mierda… lo puso furioso… ¿Con que la perra se besaba con él de manera tan… y luego se acostaba con ese imbécil? _Estás celoso, galán. Te quieres morir de sólo imaginarlos follando._

-¡NO! – gritó sacado y tiró la zapatilla que estaba por ponerse al suelo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – le habló Ron entrando a la habitación.

-Nada, lo siento.- susurró Harry apenado por el arrebato.

-Dime la verdad, estás raro – murmuró su amigo– Recién me crucé con Dean y estaba hecho una furia…

-No quiero hablar de ese estúpido.

-¿Discutieron porque defendía a Ginny? – dijo Ron en un tono ofendido.

-¡No, Ron!

-¿Qué te dijo para ponerte así? ¡Estás alteradísimo!

-Nada, en serio no te preocupes, es un pelotudo.- Ron lo miró serio y se dispuso a soltar lo que le había querido decir esa misma mañana.

-Harry, te vi besando a Ginny al borde del lago- Harry se estremeció. No esperaba que Ron saque el tema en ese momento. Lo miró serio.- Me gustaría que me des una explicación…

-¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga? – escupió él enojado y Ron alzó las cejas.- Técnicamente, no la estaba besando, sólo le hice respiración boca a boca_…- Si claro Potter y yo soy Superman…, _pensó Ron riendo internamente.

-¿Pretendes que me trague la historieta? – Harry se dio cuenta que no le creía ni una palabra.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- dijo Harry.- Yo me voy a Transformaciones. – tomó su mochila y bajó con el pelo mojado.

Ginny salió del baño echa una furia. ¡Harry Potter se había besado esta mañana con Cho Chang y ella accedió a besarse con él horas más tarde! _Maldito seas, Harry Potter._ _"Arrogante, mujeriego, soberbio, autosuficiente, cabrón y que se vaya bien a la mierda" _

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso estaba celosa de Harry Potter? La hipótesis fue horrible en su opinión, pero a Ginny no le había gustado imaginárselo follando con Cho Chang… no quería que esa estúpida chica lo bese, o le toque su cuello y huela su perfume… Cerró los ojos al apoyarse en la pared para entrar en la sala común. Tenía que hacer algo urgente, tenía que impedir que Harry se viera con esa tonta… al menos hacerle alguna broma pesada que le imposibilite ir a la cita… ¡pero si no había cita! Claramente Cho había dicho que no se habían puesto de acuerdo… _Ni te pondrás de acuerdo, Potter, yo me encargaré de eso._ Entró a Sala Común de Gryffindor y había pocas personas. En eso observó como Dean Thomas bajaba las escaleras del cuarto de chicos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola hermosa- la saludó intentando agarrarla de la cintura. Ginny se lo impidió.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Puede bajar mi hermano, Dean – lo alejó nerviosa.

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que piense Ron? – _No seas idiota, Dean, no me importa Ron._

-No quiero que me queme la cabeza, ya sabes- mintió ella y se tiró al sillón.- Estoy cansada fue un día de mierda…- _mentira Ginny, fue un día maravilloso teniendo en cuenta el beso de Potter._

-¿Qué pasó? - inquirió Dean con resentimiento- Ah, ya sé, no me digas nada. ¿Se trata de Potter verdad?

-¿Qué te pasa? –_Tranquila Ginevra, él no puede saber que flirteaste con Potter y que encima te encantó._

-Nada…- apaciguó Dean, sin querer pelear con ella- Ven aquí…-la sentó arriba de él y ella lo miró- Estas hermosa hoy, ¿te lo dije?

-No.- sonrió y se levantó.

-Gin…

-Qué pasa…

-Quiero que estemos juntos…-dijo significativamente y Ginny se levantó. ¿Qué le estaba insinuando?- ¿Dije algo malo?- Dean también se puso de pie.

-No, sólo que…- él le tomó la cara.

-Me gustas de verdad, Ginny. Y tú lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé, pero aquí no…

-¿Puedo besarte al menos?

-Dean, yo prefiero que…- la besó.- Basta, no me beses aquí…

-Parece que no le gustan tus besos, Thomas- siseó Harry desde las escaleras, cruzado de brazos. Ginny lo miró. Se veía terriblemente sensual sin lentes y con el pelo mojado, que se descontroló de pies a cabeza y parpadeó intentado mirarlo menos de lo necesario.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? – escuchó decir a Dean como si el joven estuviera en otra dimensión.

-Que dejen de comportarse como si esto fuera un hotel transitorio- dijo con bronca Harry.- ¿Estamos en un colegio o no lo sabían?

-Cálmate, Potter.- gruñó Ginny perdiendo los estribos.- La sala estaba vacía antes de que llegues a jodernos la vida…

-Lo siento putita, no quise estropear el flirteo con tu noviecito.-

-¡No la llames así! – gritó Dean enojado.

-¡Déjalo Dean! – Lo calmó Ginny interponiéndose entre ambos- No vale la pena este huerfanito fracasado…

-Esta mañana no decías lo mismo de mí, Weasley…- Ella lo miró casi suplicante para que no diga que se habían besado. Y enseguida Ginny comprendió que la tenía agarrada de los ovarios._ Maldito seas, Harry Potter, _repitió su pensamiento por enésima vez.

-Me voy a mi habitación.- anunció haciéndose la despreocupada y se fue corriendo por las escaleras. _Si se lo vas a decir, que no sea delante de mí, pensó Ginny._

-¿Qué le hiciste Potter? – lo atacó Dean indignado.

-Nada que tu podrida mente esté imaginando, Thomas. ¿Y déjame en paz, quieres?- Dean lo mandó al infierno y se fue de la sala común hecho una furia.

Entonces Ginny salió de las escaleras y lo enfrentó. En el rostro de Harry se curvó una tensa sonrisa de celos, pero ella no podía imaginarlo.

-¿Estabas a punto de decirle que…? - empezó Ginny a increparlo.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Harry enojado- ¿Acaso algo que se acerca mucho a la verdad?

-Mira infeliz, hoy no estoy dispuesta aguantarte. – gruño ella haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Esta mañana estabas bastante feliz de aguantarme. – señaló Harry con arrogancia.

-¡No te metas entre Dean y yo! - Harry parpadeó, esa frase fue como una patada en su entrepierna.

-¿Quién quiere meterse? ¡Me importa un carajo lo que hagas con él!

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Chang para ultimar detalles de tu cita semanal? – Harry se sobresaltó, ¿cómo sabía Ginny que probablemente se vería con Cho?

-Tienes razón Weasley, me apetece acostarme con Chang.- Ginny sintió un espasmo de horrible pesar en el pecho. Eran los celos que la estaba subyugando.

-¿Te acostarás con ella? – la frase salió de su boca antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

-Claro que si, Weasley. ¿Acaso soñabas con que lo haga contigo?- negó con la cabeza.- Me produces asco, eres tan vulgar…- Ginny tragó y estaba estática.- ¿O pensaste que lo de esta mañana era en serio? – Rió con odio- ¡No me digas que te ilusionaste conmigo por una tocadita de senos!

-¡Vete al infierno mal nacido! – Exclamó ella dolida - ¡No necesito que me toques nada, Dean lo hace mejor que tú!-Confirmar que Dean Thomas follaba con Ginny fue un golpe duro para Harry.

-Puta de mierda, me das ganas de vomitar.- dijo celoso. Entonces Ginny le pegó una sonora cachetada y corrió hacia su habitación.

Harry casi no cenó esa noche. Estaba realmente alicaído y triste. No vio a Ginny bajar a cenar tampoco y eso aumentó su angustiante desazón. Ella se acostaba con Dean Thomas, no había dudas, _¿Por qué me molesta tanto?_

_Porque te gusta. No la odias, la a…_

Al llegar a la desierta Sala Común, subió a su cuarto. Se tiró en la cama, y miró el reloj pensativo. En medio hora tenía que estar allí por el castigo de Minerva McGonagall. Se levantó, desganado y se llegó a hasta allí con resignación. Esperaba que la Jefa de Gryffindor no lo castigue con algo engorroso, como limpiar las vitrinas sin magia u ordenar los ficheros del desagradable Filch.

Tocó la puerta del despacho con firmeza.

-Adelante- indicó la firme voz de la profesora.

Harry entró y vio a Ginny allí. Eso lo sorprendió. ¿A ella también la castigaría? Sino había entendido mal, en el momento del nefasto suceso en el lago, sólo lo había citado a él. Sin embargo creyó prudente no hacer ningún comentario. Ella ni siquiera lo miró.

-Bueno, ya veo que han venido puntuales – reconoció la profesora haciéndolos dar un respingo- Los he citado aquí, como se imaginarán, para que sepan las medidas que se tomarán…

-Claro – carraspeó Ginny incómoda. Harry no dijo nada, solo la miró.- Pero debe saber profesora que en esta ocasión yo no hice nada, Potter tiró mi caja al río… y yo sólo quise salvarla…

-Esa no es razón para cometer semejante atrocidad, Weasley – aseveró la profesora molesta.- Usted podría haberse matado con lo que hizo… sino fuera por…- miró de soslayo a Harry.- En cuanto a usted, Potter, déjeme decirle que su comportamiento me ha decepcionado…

-Weasley me viene agrediendo desde que entramos a Hogwarts y no ha recibido castigos.- saltó Harry.

-Cállate la boca, imbécil - le dijo Ginny enojada.

-¡Muérete pedazo de…!

-¡Basta! – Gritó Minerva- ¡No soporto más esta situación entre ustedes dos! – agregó enojadísima- Nada funcionó hasta ahora… ni quitarles puntos a Gryffindor, ni reprobarlos en Transformaciones, ni hacerles ordenar los papeles sin magia, ni separarlos - enumeró abatida.- así comprenderán que tome medidas drásticas…

-¿Nos va a expulsar? - preguntó Ginny con un hilo de voz. Harry también se asustó y miraba serio a la profesora.

-No, no lo voy a expulsar siempre y cuando cumplan con una tarea.

-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo Harry temiendo la respuesta.

-Van a convivir una semana juntos. – Afirmó la profesora McGonagall y ambos quedaron completamente de piedra, sin saber qué decir– para cumplir una misión que depende de ambos…-la profesora vio que Harry iba a hablar y lo interrumpió cortante.- y sino lo hacen, serán expulsados de Hogwarts… a ver si con esta medida, por un solo instante dejan de insultarse.

Harry y Ginny quedaron estupefactos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> La canción la reformé un poco para ponerla acá, pero no mucho. Si tengo que decir algo respecto a ella, mucho no me gusta, pero la letra me servía. Se llama "Del odio al amor" de Miguel Angel Rodriguez, uno que canta, que no tengo bien en claro quién es, pero la encontré y me gustó la letra.

Por supuesto, sobra aclarar que no termina acá, voy a hacer un tercer capítulo. Y sino lo terminé aca es porque me sonaba un poco inverosímil que de repente se amen y olviden sus odios, necesitan mas espacio para hacerlo...

Gracias a todas las personas que pusieron la historia en favoritos, pero necesito que se animen a dejar un comentario, ¡por favor! ES IMPORTANTISIMO PARA MI MORAL.

Un saludo a todos y hasta el prox cap (y probablemente último)

Joanne.


	3. Besos de judas

**Bueno gente, acá les traigo la parte 3. Les agradezco sincermente todos los reviews recibidos... muchos me pidieron que tenga más capítulos y así va a hacer. Sin embargo, no serán más de 4 o 5, no da para mucho más que eso. Y si la historia llegó a esto es por el entusiasmo que me demostraron, que lo agradezco infinitamente. Me hacen muy feliz leyéndome y comentándome, me ayudan a crecer como escritora.**

**No se si lo habrán notado pero como es una historia cargada de insultos, le puse raiting M, Gracias ale por esa sugerencia, tenías razón. En ese caso, vos no podes leer esto pendeja, asi que cerrá el navegador (?) jajajajaja  
><strong>

**En cuanto a esta parte, a mi me resultó placentero escribirla y quedó conforme, pero la ultima palabra siempre la tienen ustedes... se lo dedico a todos los que me estan leyendo. Gracias a pnpotter, Natty, Bita, Ale, y el foro de CyM por estar pendientes de mis actualizaciones. **

* * *

><p><strong>Besos de judas<strong>

_Nunca me dice ven, siempre se hace esperar,_

_De noche como un sueño tarda en venir,_

_Dibuja nubes con saliva y carmín,_

_Cobra caro cada abrazo que da,_

_No acostumbra a fiar._

-Van a convivir una semana juntos. – Afirmó la profesora McGonagall y ambos quedaron completamente de piedra, sin saber qué decir – para cumplir una misión que depende de ambos…-la profesora vio que Harry iba a hablar y lo interrumpió cortante.- y sino lo hacen, serán expulsados de Hogwarts… a ver si con esta medida, por un solo instante dejan de insultarse.

Harry y Ginny quedaron estupefactos.

-¿Usted está hablando en serio? – murmuró ella, creyendo que la profesora de repente se le había dado por hacer una broma. Harry sin embargo no dudaba de que la veracidad de sus palabras. La idea de que Minerva McGonagall tenga sentido del humor era tan nula como que Snape lo apruebe con Extraordinario en Pociones.

-Claro que es serio señorita Weasley – aseveró Minerva mirándola fijamente.

-¿Disculpe que me parezca raro, - dijo Ginny – pero desde cuando castigan de esta manera?

-Se ve aprendieron a dar en el lugar en el que más me duele – intervino Harry, pudiendo reaccionar por fin.- vivir contigo no será un castigo sino una completa tortura…

-Igualmente huerfanito!

-¡Por dios!- se quejó Minerva asqueada por los insultos.- ¡Me alegro que de verdad les duela! Estoy harta del nefasto comportamiento de ustedes dos.

-Vivir una semana juntos es una locura – saltó Harry intentando hacerle entender.- ¡vamos a matarnos!

-¡Es una decisión tomada! – la profesora sacaba dos papeles del cajón de su escritorio.

-¿No tenemos opción? - preguntó Ginny con un hilo de voz.

-Sí – ambos sonrieron ilusionados. Ella les entregó los papeles que había sacado – Ahí están las actas de expulsión… si no hacen esto me verán obligada a tomar la peor de todas las medidas. – Los dos adolescentes dejaron de sonreír.- Tienen dos minutos para darme su respuesta.

Ellos se miraron y se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras. _Te odio pero debemos hacerlo…_ Perder Hogwarts y todo lo conseguido era demasiado.

-Lo haré – dijo ella enseguida.

-Y yo.- Harry estaba resignado.

-Bien, así me gusta… cuentas claras – sonrió Minerva irónicamente- conservan la amistad.

-Profesora, ¿de qué se trata la misión? – quiso saber Harry.

-¿Dónde viviremos? – A Ginny le parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla. Si, seguramente era eso y en un rato despertaba.

-Todas sus dudas serán saldadas mañana– Escuchó decir a la profesora. –Vengan aquí después de la cena…

-¿Mañana a la noche? – se sorprendió Harry, alzando las cejas.

-Si, Potter, mañana. – bostezó. – Pueden irse cada uno a sus habitaciones – los miró resentida- Probablemente quieran tirarse un par de hechizos antes de irse a acostar,- recalcó alzando las cejas. –Procuren no romper nada porque les aseguro que si me entero de otro acto de indisciplina vivirán hasta fin de año juntos – Tanto Harry como Ginny pusieron cara de profundo terror. Sin agregar, saludaron con la cabeza y salieron del despacho.

-Las cosas que tiene que hacer uno… - resopló abatida Minerva, haciendo una ligera sonrisa.

Harry y Ginny caminaban por el pasillo lanzándose miradas asesinas cada tres pasos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada detalle que era bastante atípico. Estaban imaginando lo que sin dudas sería el peor castigo que les había tocado padecer.

Ginny no cabía en sí misma de la absurda decisión de Mcgonagall. Ella sí que era una maestra en el castigo. ¡Vivir con Potter una semana! Eso era una completa locura, una tortura, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido semejante idea? ¿Desde cuando usaban esos métodos tan hirientes?

Harry, por su parte tenía un leve _deja vu_. Creía que la profecía que lo había ligado a Voldemort durante tanto tiempo podía repetirse. _Ninguno podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…_ Claramente, alguno de los dos saldría muerto de semejante y absurdo castigo. No dejaba de pensar cuál sería esa misión. Minerva logró despertar su intriga… y lo peor es que no tenía ninguna hipótesis de qué rayos podía ser.

-Nos odia – afirmó Ginny frenándose. Harry la miró.

-¡Claro que nos odia, estúpida! – alegó enojado. - ¡Vivir una semana contigo es el peor castigo me haya podido imponer!

-¡Yo tampoco estoy feliz, cuatrojos! – se exasperó ella, con los ojos crispados y retomó el camino a la Sala Común dando grandes zancadas. Harry la siguió por detrás, obligándose a no observarle el trasero.- Tenemos que hacer algo para impedir esto.

-¿Qué propones? – Dijo volviendo a la realidad- ¿Firmar la expulsión y que nos quiebren las varitas en dos partes?

-No puedo perder mi diploma de Hogwarts – dijo ella abatida.- Supongo que en este punto estaremos de acuerdo, huerfanito.- lo miró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado.

-Lamento reconocerlo pero tienes razón –Harry no notó su reacción. -¿Y si huimos?

-¿Huir? ¿Huir de qué? – Le preguntó Ginny y a Harry le latió con fuerza el corazón por el mensaje implícito que tenía esa respuesta.

-¡No lo sé, Weasley, no tengo la más puta idea! – Exclamó nervioso- ¡Pero me quiero morir, entiéndeme! ¡Voy a tener que vivir contigo durante una semana y no soporto cruzarte en los pasillos! ¡Eres una puta desagradable!

-¡Yo tampoco te soporto, fracasado de cuarta! -gritó ella enojada - ¿Piensas que me hace feliz esta maldita estupidez, Potter? ¡Mi vida será un calvario con sólo pensar que te voy a tener cerca, me produces náuseas!

Habían llegado a la sala común, sin darse cuenta.

-Tenemos que hacerlo.- decidió Harry y Ginny lo miró. Comprendió enseguida que tenía razón.

-Opino lo mismo. No voy a dejar que me echen- musitó ella con resignación.- a causa de un miserable como tú.- Acto seguido, dándole la espalda y sin saludar, se retiró a su dormitorio.

-Estúpida.- dijo Harry al vacío, y también subió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente las clases se desarrollaron de forma normal. Harry y Ginny le comentaron la nueva modalidad de castigo a Ron y Hermione, que no salían de su asombro. Se mostraron muy curiosos ante la misión que les daría Minerva y tampoco tenían una idea muy acertada de la tarea que podía encomendarles. A estas alturas Harry temía cualquier cosa… si la profesora era capaz de obligarlo a vivir con Ginny Weasley, tranquilamente podía pedirles que cuiden a un Colacuerno Húngaro. Luego de las clases Harry y Ron estaban merendando en el Gran Salón. Harry estaba como en una nebulosa y Ron tenía ganas de reírse de su suerte. Es que su amigo tenía aspecto de que iba a ser condenado a muerte en pocas horas.

-No es para tanto- lo consoló. Harry le puso mala cara.

-¿No es para tanto? – Murmuró abatido - ¡No dormí en toda la noche pensando en el maldito castigo!

-¿Tanto te asusta vivir con mi hermana? – apuntó Ron riendo.

-¿Asustarme? No seas idiota. Ella debería asustarse…- sonrió con sarcasmo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra a hacer peligrar su vida otra vez!

-Me divertiré un rato haciéndole interesantes bromas –Harry suspiró- pero te prometo que el lago no estará incluido en mis planes… - la miró, Ginny estaba enfrente, tres metros a su derecha, hablando con Hermione.

-Te juro Hermione – le decía con aire compungido – que McGonagall es un buitre. No puedo creer que me obligue a permanecer una semana con Potter, ¿será que pretende arruinarme la vida?

-Vamos, no puede ser tan grave – dijo su amiga, algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo que no? ¡Es lo peor que me pudo haber hecho! ¡Prefería que…!

-¿Qué te expulse? – Ginny largó el aire con frustración.

-Sabes que con eso nos amenazó – miró con tristeza su café que estaba por la mitad- pero no puedo permitirme tirar estos años por la borda. Necesito mi diploma de Hogwarts para seguir estudiando alguna profesión…

-Entonces ponle el pecho a las balas.- sugirió Hermione sin piedad.

-¿A las qué? – dijo Ginny sin entender.

-¡A la situación! –Aclaró su amiga, mordiendo una tostada- Ya sabes, hazlo. No tienes opción.

-Lo sé.

-Además, no debes quejarte demasiado ¿no? – Ginny alzó las cejas – después de todo te encanta besar a Potter… -imitó la expresión de Ginny al decir ese apellido. Ella le pegó en el hombro.

-No, Hermione. Lo odio cada día más, es un arrogante desagradable.

-Si, si, ya sabemos cuánto lo detestas – dijo Hermione elocuentemente- De todas maneras, cuánto antes empiece el calvario, mejor ¿no?

-Exacto, es como estar esperando para rendir las MHB. – Musitó Ginny.- Aunque hay que verle el lado positivo a la situación…

-¿Qué lo besarás?

-¡NO! – Dijo roja- Que podré hacerle mucho daño al tenerlo cerca… -abrió los ojos con entusiasmo- podré hacerle pagar lo que me hizo el fin de semana.

-Estás loca, Ginny.- rió Hermione.

La noche llegó con demasiada rapidez para ambos. No querían ni pensar en dónde vivirían, ni cómo se iban a mirar a las caras durante esa semana. Lo único que los consolaba era la maravillosa perspectiva de hacerse daño. Ginny quería tomar venganza por lo que le hizo en el río, y Harry simplemente quería herirla simplemente porque era deporte favorito.

Eran las diez de la noche y la profesora McGonagall los guiaba hacia las afueras del castillo y los jóvenes iban entrando en pánico. ¿Dónde diablos los llevaba? ¿Dónde iban a vivir? ¿Cuál sería su misión? Ninguno de los dos tenía respuesta. Cuando pasaron la cabaña de Hagrid a Ginny se le contrajo el estómago. Estaban por ingresar al Bosque Prohibido.

-Andando – indicó otra vez McGonagall.

-¿Dónde nos lleva, profesora? – dijo Ginny haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse cordial. Lo cierto es que ya estaba odiando a esa vieja.

-A donde ustedes vivirán…-Minerva avanzó pasando los límites donde empezaba la oscuridad- _Lumos!_ – una punta de luz apareció en su varita. Ginny se frenó.

-No entraré en el Bosque Prohibido.- se negó con rotundidad. Harry rió.

-¿Eres miedosa Weasley?

-¡Cállate gusano asqueroso!

-¡NO SE INSULTEN MÁS! – Gritó Mcgonagall haciéndolos asustar- y síganme o vayan a firmar las actas de expulsión…-los miró y ellos volvieron a seguirla.

Caminaron hasta el centro del bosque prohibido. Allí, la luz de la luna alumbraba el lugar. Ginny no quería admitirlo, pero estaba atemorizada. Jamás había ido a ese horroroso bosque. Agradeció internamente que Aragog estuviese muerto y enterrado y rogó que sus familiares no aparezcan para sacarse el hambre con sus cadáveres descuartizados.

Harry, en cambio, estaba más tranquilo, él ya había estado muchas veces en ese Bosque gracias a las aventuras de sus amigos. Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que la idea de vivir ahí no sonaba muy apetecible que digamos. De repente vieron un gran sauce – que no era boxeador- y una pequeña laguna que obstruía la luz de la luna. Cuando avanzaron detrás de ellos, Harry quedó completamente impresionado: había una enorme casa, casi una mansión en el centro del Bosque. ¿Cómo nunca la había visto? Era enorme, tenía balcones, torres y al parecer, centenares de habitaciones. Sin embargo su estado era deplorable. Parecía desvencijada, arruinada y llena de humedad. Los pastos de la entrada estaban altos, dándole un aspecto tenebroso, solitario y vulnerable.

-Es aquí – dijo la profesora.- Aquí vivirán.

-Esto debe ser una broma – murmuró Ginny con la voz temblorosa.- ¡Estamos a kilómetros del colegio!

-No lo es – la atajó McGonagall, imperturbable- Vivirán aquí por una semana, y sólo están a un kilómetro de Hogwarts Weasley, no exageres.

-¡Discúlpeme pero usted está loca! – exclamó Ginny. La voz se le terminó de quebrar: estaba realmente asustada.

-¿Cómo me llamaste Weasley? – se enojaba la profesora con indignación- ¡Repite eso!

-Lo siento, profesora, pero no voy a entrar en ese lugar.

-¡Weasley tiene miedo! – Empezó a reír Harry, conteniéndose para no decir una mala palabra delante de Minerva- ¡La gatita tiene miedo! ¡Qué patética!

-Cállate imbécil.- repuso ella con rabia.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- terció Minerva cansada de aguantarlos- los voy a dejar reflexionar solos –le entregó unas llaves a Harry.-Sus pertenencias se encuentran en la puerta de la casa. Recuerden que no pueden decirle a nadie dónde está la casa-los jóvenes asintieron- De la comida se encargarán ustedes mismos, allí tendrán todo lo que necesiten… – Respiró hondo- Mañana los quiero en el colegio para las clases, y luego volverán aquí… ¿queda claro?

-Profesora- la llamó Harry tragando saliva - ¿usted no dijo que teníamos que cumplir una misión?

-¡Ah si! La primera parte de su misión es limpiar y dejar en condiciones esta casa.- Ginny abrió los ojos grandes. La perspectiva de vivir ahí no era nada comparada con la de ponerse a fregar.- Sin magia, por supuesto…- agregó Minerva con algo de satisfacción.- Los hechizos para limpiar están bloqueados. Podrán encender sus varitas, hacer convocadores, y si quieren, atacarse…

-¿Atacarnos?- repitió Ginny anonadada.

-Pues sí, pueden atacarse. – se encogió de hombros haciendo un gesto nada propio de ella- Por lo menos en esta casa no molestarán a nadie…- Harry pensaba que el mundo se había vuelto loco. ¡McGonagall los dejaba atacarse! _Esta mujer está consumiendo algo_- Sin nada más que agregar, quiero la casa limpia para mañana a esta misma hora.

-Pero profesora, las clases…- murmuró Ginny intentando hacerle entender que era imposible lo que pedía.

-Irán a clases, tendrán tiempo de hacer todo – sonrió con sarcasmo – A ver si aprenden a desperdiciar el tiempo insultándose y ponen manos a la obra. Hasta mañana, y que pasen una grata estadía aquí. – desapareció con un chasquido y quedaron a oscuras.

-Lumos!- dijo Harry enseguida.

Ginny no se sentía para nada bien. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, era una pesadilla. Y lo más curioso es que Potter no era lo peor del caso. Tenían que vivir en una casa que se venía abajo, siendo presa fácil de todas las horrendas y asesinas criaturas que había en el bosque. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Minerva McGonagall? Para colmo no quería mostrarse débil, ni expresar el terror porque el fracasado de Potter se burlaría de ella. De repente se quedó a oscuras, Harry se estaba alejando.

-¡Potter! – le gritó con terror y sacó su varita- Lumos!- Lo alcanzó introduciendo las llaves en la puerta.

-No me molestes, atorranta.- dijo él con malhumor- Si tienes miedo, te la aguantas.

-¡No tengo miedo estúpido! – Exclamó- y apúrate con esas malditas llaves, que tengo que ir al baño – mintió. La aterrorizaba quedarse en el Bosque un minuto más.

La puerta se abrió con chirrido. Harry bajó la varita y vio sus baúles. Ginny vio la llave de luz. Se sorprendió de que haya luz eléctrica _muggle_ y no antorchas como en Hogwarts, pero eso no era relevante. El más amplio living que hubiera visto había aparecido ante sus ojos. Era amplio y espacioso. El comedor contaba con una mesa rectangular, que tenía la capacidad de veinticinco personas. Una araña colgaba del techo con cristales grises por la tierra. Las luces eran demasiado gráciles y le conferían al ambiente un aire tenebroso.

La mugre que había allí adentro era impresionante, el olor a humedad prácticamente hacía que se imposible respirar. Los muebles eran antiguos y estaban repletos de copas de cristal.

-¡Qué asco! – se quejó ella tosiendo.

-No rompas las pelotas, Weasley. –dijo Harry con pocas pulgas-¿dónde diablos están las habitaciones?

-Seguramente arriba- contestó ella bastante pasiva y Harry la miró sorprendido. Sabía reconocer en sus ojos chocolate el miedo y por un instante eso le ocasionó algo de ¿ternura?- ¿y qué me miras desagradable?

-¿Yo? ¡La cara de espanto que tienes! ¡Es penoso! – Ginny fue hacia su baúl haciéndole una mueca grosera y sacó su varita, apuntándolo. El objeto se achicó hasta ser del tamaño de una taza. Harry quedó impresionado.- ¡Haz lo mismo con el mío!

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¡Weasley, no seas imbécil!

-¡Sube tu baúl sólo y no me molestes! – dijo ella ligeramente nerviosa. Estaba odiando ese lugar. Harry rió y enseguida hizo un _Wingardium leviosa_, haciendo que su baúl flote en el aire.- Qué básico eres.

-¡Seré básico pero no necesito tu mierdoso encantamiento para llevar mi baúl! – replicó él sonriendo y empezó a subir las escaleras. Ginny rápidamente lo siguió.- ¿Dónde vas, Weasley? ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

-¡No!- contestó ella – No cumpliré tu deseo.- dijo desganada. La muchacha no tenía fuerzas para insultarlo.

-¡Quiero acostarme a dormir ya! – dejó salir Harry soñoliento

-¿Dormir, dijiste? – llegaron al pasillo de arriba y se miraron con aversión.

-¿Acaso quieres follar, perra? – le insinuó él, curvando su sonrisa.

-¡No seas estúpido! Bah, mira lo que te pido – rió cruzada de brazos- sería todo un logro para ti…

-¡Siempre lo mismo tú, tienes la idea fija! – Dijo Harry con vehemencia- ¡No puedes estar sola con alguien del sexo opuesto que ya pretendes sacarle la ropa!

-¡Tenemos que comenzar a limpiar esta asquerosa casa!- escupió ella cortante- ¿Acaso no escuchaste a la vieja loca? – Harry quiso reír por ese apodo a Minerva, pero se contuvo. No podía festejarle un chiste, eso estaba prohibido.- Debe estar reluciente para mañana.

-Hay un problema, putita – habló él - Es enorme, no llegaremos a limpiarla.

-¡Si llegaremos, Potter! ¡No perderé todo lo que estudié por tú culpa!

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-HAZ ALGO ÚTIL, ¿QUIERES? – Dijo ella sacada y fue hasta lo que evidentemente era un armario de escobas.- Aquí debe haber algo para limpiar…

Ginny tenía razón, allí tenía todo lo que necesitaban para poder hacer su labor. Escobas, escobillones, trapos viejos, líquidos limpia vidrios, desodorante, cera para pisos. No faltaba nada.

-¡No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto! – Harry estaba realmente enojado. Se sentía impotente, aquello era un disparate.

-¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA! – Gritó Ginny sacando una escoba- ¡Sino hubieras hecho esa estupidez de tirar la caja al lago no estaríamos aquí!

-Estás equivocada gatita, - a Ginny le encantó el apodo- la culpa fue tuya por tirarte al lago… ¿tanto lío por una estúpida caja? ¿Qué porquería guardas allí?

-No te interesa – dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Seguramente son sostenes extravagantes o… -fingió reflexionar- cartitas para tu amor imposible…- Ginny lo miró fijo y Harry sintió un súbito estremecimiento en el estómago.- ¡Parece que di en la tecla! ¡La putita finalmente se enamoró!

-¡CÁLLATE LA BOCA! – le gritó Ginny apuntándolo peligrosamente con la escoba- ¡Te juro que te muelo a golpes sino te callas!

-¡La que va a sufrir un golpe eres tú!-la amenazó Harry, que estaba curioso por lo que había en la caja y ella no le soltaba la lengua. _Vamos, tírame una pista Weasley._ - Cómo reaccionaste eh… debe haber algo de verdad en lo que dije…

-Deja de decir estupideces, Potter.- Ginny siguió barriendo, armándose de paciencia.-E intenta no hablarme mientras limpiamos.

Harry sólo resopló y comenzó a hacer un montoncito de basura. Mientras terminaban de barrer la parte de arriba, se hizo un silencio incómodo, sólo se sentían el rozar de las escobas contra las desvencijadas maderas. Sentían como si ese silencio sobrara en el ambiente, se articulaba con el molesto desasosiego de sus pensamientos y ninguno de los dos quería escucharse a sí mismo, era demasiado.

Ginny de repente miró a Harry; el muchacho posaba los ojos distraídamente en el suelo, en aquel insignificante montículo de tierra y su pasividad era desesperante. Le sorprendió que sepa barrer con demasiada prolijidad y perfección. Sin previo aviso sintió deseos de que la ataque, que la insulte nuevamente. Necesitaba que le de razones para odiarlo un poco más. ¿Por qué se quedaba callado, haciendo que ella encuentre irresistible su gesto distraído, su maldito perfume apropiándose de los instantes, que se volvían una tortura?

Harry la miró de reojo. Estaba pensativa y callada. Ese aire taciturno le sentaba de maravilla. Verla sin su expresión de asco y repugnancia era una prueba que no tenía ganas de atravesar. Porque la hacía más deseable de lo normal. _En esa caja guarda algo valioso sobre su amorcito… _¿Ginny estaba enamorada de Dean Thomas? No, eso no podía ser… _Diablos, dime algo, atácame Weasley no te quedes muda, no me lo hagas tan difícil. _

-La última vez que usé una escoba fue para jugar al Quidditch –Harry no pudo reprimirse a comentar algo para cortar ese ruido incesante de su ensimismamiento.- Y ahora estoy barriendo el piso, es patético.

-Si bueno, cállate la boca – gruñó Ginny casi con alegría por escuchar su voz. Comenzó a tirarle la tierra hacia sus pies, ensuciándolo todo. Necesitaba atacarlo, no podía vivir sin hacer eso.- y dedícate a trabajar, ahí tienes…

-¿Qué haces, Weasley?

-¡Intento sacar la basura afuera! –dijo con sarcasmo. Harry le tiró tierra a ella y Ginny tosió a causa del polvillo.

-¡La puta que te parió! –Ambos quedaron color marrón por la mugre - ¡Me estás llenando de tierra, inútil!

-¡Tú empezaste! – se defendió el

-¡Maldito seas Potter, tendré que bañarme nuevamente!

-¿Odias bañarte, Weasley? – Ella lo miró con la cara negra- No me sorprende, se nota a lo lejos que eres una sucia. – Ginny tiró la escoba y él sintió el maravilloso vértigo de una nueva disputa.

-Mira desgraciado,- le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada- deja de molestarme porque te juro que me las vas a pagar.

-Me muero de miedo, Weasley.

-Vete al infierno mal nacido.

Recién a las tres de la mañana terminaron de limpiar la enorme casa. Estaban completamente sucios, llenos de tierra y fusilados. Como si eso no fuese todo, les quedaban pocas horas de sueño porque por la mañana tenían que ir a clases.

Ginny escogió una habitación bastante alejada de la de Harry. Las habitaciones curiosamente, estaban limpias. Cada una contaba con un baño personal, que era espacioso y con una gran bañera. Los dos jóvenes estaban tensos. Acostumbrados a sus bromas cotidianas, ninguno se fiaba del otro. Temían que ante el menor descuido pasen el peor el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. Ginny observó la puerta… quería bañarse, pero tenía miedo que ese desagradable entre y haga cualquier cosa. _Si tan sólo se dedicara a besarme, es lo único que hace bien._ Decidió poner el baúl en la puerta y se duchó con una rapidez digna de alguien desconfiado. _No te será tan fácil hacerme daño, Potter._ No obstante de alguna manera lo estaba esperando.

Se puso el pijama y mientras peinaba su cabello se sentó en la cama y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa irónica y vengativa. Tenía que cobrarle a Potter los sucesos del lago y esa oportunidad era buena como para desperdiciarla. Salió de su habitación con la varita en la mano. Las tablas del suelo emitieron un crujido cuando Ginny las pisó. El cuarto de Potter se radicaba a unos metros enfrente el suyo. Tocó el picaporte y entró sigilosamente. Al verlo Ginny se acaloró: dormía en bóxers, destapado desprolijamente con las sábanas y se aferraba a su almohada. La habitación tenía impregnado su exquisito perfume francés que doblegaba sus sentidos. Su curiosidad le hizo preguntarse cómo se llamaba, estaba segura que se lo compraría sólo para sentirlo antes de dormirse…_Concéntrate Ginevra, ¡deja de pensar en su maldito perfume!_ Ginny levantó la varita e hizo un hechizo no verbal. Automáticamente el pelo de Harry se volvió de un color rosa chillón. Conteniendo la risa, salió de la habitación y fue a la suya. El placer de haberle hecho una maldad la relajó tanto que se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo sin ninguna dificultad.

A las pocas horas un grito de furia la despertó.

-¡WEASLEY VOY A MATARTE! – rugía Harry desde el baño. Ginny se removió en la cama refunfuñando. Acto seguido Harry entró a su habitación y casi hace la puerta giratoria.-¡WEASLEY YA MISMO ME DICES CÓMO SACARME ESTO DE LA CABEZA!- Ella se restregó los ojos y lo miró

-¡Qué lindo cambio de look! – Comentó a carcajadas y Harry la quiso agarrar del cuello pero Ginny se escabulló en el baño.- No sabía que te gustaba el fucsia…- apuntó desde allí.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO, PENDEJA DE MIERDA! – Gritaba Harry sacado.

-¡Ni loca, me golpearás!

-¡NO SEAS IMBÉCIL WEASLEY! ¡DIME CÓMO HACER EL CONTRA MALEFICIO YA MISMO!

-¿POR QUÉ? ¡SI TE QUEDA DIVINO EL CABELLO FUCSIA! – Reía ella con verdadero placer, mientras se quitaba el pijama y se colocaba el sostén.- ¡Así confiesas a todo Hogwarts tu homosexualidad reprimida!

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA EN CELO! ¡ALOHOMORA!- No ocurrió nada, entonces Harry pateó la puerta del baño y rompió el cerrojo.

-¡AHHH! – Grito ella espantada y cubriéndose con las prenda que se acababa de sacar. En medio de aquella tormenta de rabia Harry estaba hechizado con lo que veía. Su sostén era de color blanco con puntillas y remarcaba sus redondos y apetecibles senos. - ¿Qué MIERDA HACES POTTER? ¡ME ESTOY VISTIENDO! – aulló cohibida.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN A MIERDA! ¡NO TENGO NADA INTERESANTE PARA VER SÓLO UNA PUTA QUE ME DA REPUGNANCIA! -dio un paso adelante- Con que me jugaste una bromita…- Ginny se olvidó de la vergüenza, y no pudo evitar reírse, el pelo fucsia le sentaba demasiado ridículo. - ¡YA MISMO ME SACAS ESE HECHIZO!

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ GUSANO ME ESTOY VISTIENDO! – Harry le quito la parte del pijama con la que se cubría y la arrojo a la bañera.

-Vaya…- le miró los senos y se acerco aún más; Ginny no dejaba de temblar.- ya estás lista para atender a tus clientes, rata de basurero…

-Cuando vaya al colegio te dirán… ¡HARRY POTTER… EL HUEFANITO GAY!– Ginny hizo un ademán con las manos para remarcar el título. Harry la miró ceñudo.

-¡Te voy a matar Weasley! - _¡Eres un cerdo Harry Potter! ¡Ni con el pelo fucsia dejas de gustarme! _pensó ella_- _Dime ya mismo como me quito este hechizo porque te juro que sino...

-¿Sino qué? – lo desafió ella enojada. El la acorralo contra la pared del baño haciendo que sus narices se junten.- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Potter?

-¡Te callas la boca, perra! Vas a tener que… - entrelazó una mano en cintura y ella se estremeció -… pagar por lo que hiciste Weasley…- pellizcó su suave piel con ira, haciéndole un terrible daño… ella gimió de dolor.- y lo pagaras con lágrimas de sangre…-_ aunque follarte aquí mismo no es mala idea._

-¡Suéltame gusano! – gruño Ginny nerviosa

-No quieres que lo haga, Weasley- dijo Harry con arrogancia- Para eso me provocas, para que luego venga aquí y te toque un poco, ¿verdad? – Ginny quiso mover la mano para pegarle pero es se la retuvo. Le miro los senos otra vez y luego volvió a mirarla- Apuesto a que te gusta todo esto…- pasó una mano por sus senos como ya había hecho en aquel corredor vacío. Ginny le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna y Harry aulló de dolor.

-¡Eso es para que dejes de hacerte el vivo, adefesio!

-¡SÁCAME ESTE HECHIZO DE MIERDA WEASLEY! – gritó Harry con la voz entumecida de dolor y las manos en su parte íntima.

-¡HAZLO TU INSERVIBLE! –Rugió ella.- ah, cierto que eres malísimo con los encantamientos…- desairó con verdadero placer. Harry la tomó del cuello violentamente.- ¡AHHH!

-TE ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO WEASLEY – Escupió ejerciendo presión con su mano. Ginny se estaba ahogando- DEJA DE HACERTE LA ESTÙPIDA, ¡TE SALE DEMASIADO BIEN PERO YA NO ES DIVERTIDO!

-Harry…- le rogó ella asustada. – Por favor no…-Entonces el se calmó y aflojó la presión. Vio que ella tenia los ojos empañados y se arrepintió de su arrebato de furia.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ahogarme estúpido?- tosió ella.

-¡Estas cosas no pasarían si me dejaras de provocar!- gritó Harry sin dejar de mirar el desnudo cuerpo de la muchacha.- Vuelve mi pelo a la normalidad en un solo instante o te juro que te muelo a golpes… - Ginny había notado cómo la miraba.

-Te gustan mis senos, ¿verdad? - le sonrió ella divertida - Te vuelvo loco…

-¿Piensas que eres linda, Weasley? – le dijo con asco- Si es así estás equivocada, eres una vulgar arrastrada - apoyó su frente en la de ella y sus narices ya podían rozarse.-

-Suéltame Potter…

-¿Todavía no te diste cuenta? – rió el- Tu también me estás agarrando…- era cierto. Ginny tenía puesta las manos en su pecho, casi llegando al cuello. Respiró hondo para contener las ganas que tenía de besarlo. _Bésame, maldito desgraciado, ¡bésame!_ – ¡Te quedaste muda Weasley!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- susurró ella moviendo sus manos por el cuello. Harry podía sentir los senos de la muchacha en su torso desnudo. Rozó sus labios haciéndola desear terriblemente… y se dio cuenta que ella quería mas. Esa certeza lo abrigó de complacencia.

-Te mueres de ga…- Ginny lo atrajo hacia a sí misma y lo besó. Introdujo la lengua en su boca y Harry le correspondió el beso. Lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo y el hecho de que ambos estuvieran semi desnudos lo hacía más peligroso y más excitante aún. Harry la agarraba de la cintura y ella tenía los brazos en su cuello. Se separaron luego de unos minutos.- Vaya Weasley, eres una zorra…

-Te prometo no volver a besarte a la fuerza, huerfanito- dijo con ironía y quiso alejarse pero el la retuvo.- ¿Qué? ¡Debo ir a ponerme el uniforme! – pero Harry le hizo una sonrisa que la conmovió. Lo miró y sorpresivamente notó que su pelo volvía a ser azabache. El aún no se había dado cuenta. Ginny no lo podía creer: el encantamiento lo había hecho para que dure más horas, ¿por qué había fallado? –Ya no tienes el pelo fucsia… - le comentó anonadada.

Harry giró su cabeza hacia el espejo.

-Era lo menos que podías hacer, perra- recalcó volviendo a mirarla.

-Si bueno…- se iba pero Harry la tomó del brazo nuevamente.- ¡ahora déjame en paz cuatrojos!

-Cómo me avanzaste recién, Weasley - le recordó. Ella se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la desentendida y quitándole importancia al beso.- tuviste muchas ganas…

-No seas exagerado huerfanito… ve a cambiarte que debemos irnos a Hogwarts. –Se puso la camisa del colegio al tiempo que se ataba un nudo en la cintura.- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme con esa cara idiota?- se iba del baño pero Harry otra vez la tomó del cuello. Fue con mucha más suavidad y a ella le encantó.- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué intentas hacer? – se hizo la tonta.

-¡Ahora es mi turno de hacer lo que me de la gana!- dijo Harry y la beso apresando ambos labios con los suyos y separándolos con lentitud, luego intensificándolo, buscando su lengua. Ginny dejaba que lo haga, la sensación era maravillosa, quería más, no podía dejar que termine allí…pero lo cierto es que era muy tarde y ya tendrían que haber llegado a Hogwarts.

-Basta Potter! – Se obligó a separarse de él. – Debemos ir al colegio.- se fue del baño.

Harry sonriendo, caminó hasta su habitación.

Los primeros días pasaron así. De vez en cuando se insultaban para terminar a los besos. Otras discutían hasta quedarse roncos y arrojarse cosas… y terminar a los besos. Los dos tenían ganas de estar besándose todo el tiempo y la única excusa que para hacerlo era agredirse. Ron y Hermione notaron un gran cambio en ambos, sin contar las risas del pelirrojo cuando supo que Ginny había teñido su pelo de fucsia. Ellos no tenían dudas de cuanto se gustaban, era un hecho que se palpaba en aire. Harry durante las clases estaba muy distraído y cuando la veía por el Gran Salón no le quitaba sus verdes ojos de encima. El joven reventaba de celos cuando Ginny estaba rodeada de seis chicos, hablando animadamente y sonriéndole. Lo frustraba la posibilidad de que ella se bese con otro, tener sexo con… _no, no, eso no lo hace… _Harry se negó a imaginársela en esas condiciones, ese pensamiento lo inquietaba hasta no poder dormir por las noches.

Ginny no dejaba de pensar en cuando iba a volver a la casa que del Bosque Prohibido para verlo. Para su disgusto, Harry Potter era muy popular. Y eso significaba que las mujeres se le insinuaban sin ningún reparo. Cho Chang era capaz de lamer el suelo donde pisaba con tal de tener un poco de su atención, aunque Romilda Vane podía alcanzarla. Ginny estaba demasiado celosa e intentaba no dirigirles la palabra para no auto delatar la posesión que tenía para con Harry.

Lo más importante ocurrió en la tercera noche que llevaban viviendo en la mansión del Bosque Prohibido; en esta ocasión las cosas empezaron a salir del control de los jóvenes. La profesora McGonagall les encomendó dibujar una bandera de Gryffindor para lucir en las gradas durante el próximo partido. Ginny se emocionó con aquel quehacer; pocos lo sabían, pero dibujar era su gran pasión. Despejaron la tela y la pusieron arriba la rectangular y alargada mesa antigua. La profesora McGonagall les dio todo lo necesario para cumplir su labor. Ginny tomó un lápiz enorme y comenzó a dibujar un león de Gryffindor. En ese momento estaba terminando de representar los ojos del león.

-Estira la tela por ahí – le indicó a Harry que la miraba maravillado con su desempeño. Ginny se reclinó arriba la mesa mientras representaba las pestañas de ese animal con una calcada precisión.- Bien, ya están los ojos…

-Jamás creí que además de puta tuvieses cualidades artísticas.– se le salió a Harry y Ginny enrojeció- Tu si que eres una caja de sorpresas…

-¡Cállate cuatrojos fracasado! y déjame concentrar si no quieres que nos expulsen- contestó Ginny con odio.

-En serio, perra, ¿dónde aprendiste a dibujar?

-Sólo lo hago por gusto. –Aclaró ella- Me gusta dibujar a las personas- eso último se le escapó.

-¿En serio, Weasley? – Ginny lo miró fijo maldiciéndose por haber hablado de más.- ¿Y qué personas dibujas? – Ella tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-No sé, personas que me llaman la atención.- contestó volviendo sus ojos chocolate al dibujo.- Me gusta expresarme…

-Ya veo.- contestó- ¡Yo lo voy a pintar!

-Ni se te ocurra que permitiré que arruines mi trabajo, Potter – gruñó severamente. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? ¿Picasso?

-¡Ojala fuese ese! – dijo Ginny con una ligera sonrisa. Un temblor aconteció en el pecho de Harry al verla sonreír tan encantadoramente- Me gustaría dedicarme a la pintura…

-¡Joder! ¿Dejarás la prostitución?

-Ni loca, es mi deporte favorito – lo miró – ¿y tú dejarás de ser un pobre _huerfanucho _que se acuesta con tipas que no valen ni un galleon?

-Vete a la mierda, Weasley. Y no me acuesto con tipas que no valen nada…

-¿Ah no? ¿Se puede decir que Cho Chang sirve para algo más que un polvito mediocre?

-Es una perra en la cama.- afirmó Harry – Hace todo lo que a mi me gusta…

Ginny sintió que los celos fermentaban sus entrañas sin piedad.

-Eres un fracasado infeliz. Y un asqueroso mujeriego.

-¡Y tú una puta sin remedio!

-¡Muérete imbécil! – Harry rió con arrogancia.- y agradece que te estoy salvando la vida inútil, sin mí ya te hubieran expulsado.

Harry le hizo una burla. Pasaron unos minutos y Ginny siguió dibujando mientras él estaba tirado sin hacer nada.

-Así que dibujas personas…- Harry había cortado el insoportable silencio de mirarla y no tener ninguna excusa para poder acercarse.-… y a quién dibujas, Weasley? Al idiota de Thomas, ¿tal vez?

-No te interesa.- replicó sin dejar de dibujar.

-Si me interesa.- Ginny se puso nerviosa y levantó la cabeza.- Ya sabes, quiero burlarme de la mierda de dibujos que debes hacer…- se rectificó Harry

-¡No son una mierda! – Saltó Ginny dolida- ¡Mira cómo he hecho el león!

Harry se rió y se encogió de hombros. Fue hasta la cocina y buscó una bolsa de cereales y empezó a comer distraídamente. Ginny ya comenzaba a dibujar el torso del león con el lápiz gris.

-Está quedando divino – comentó emocionada. Harry le tiró un cereal en la cabeza riendo.-¡Potter!

-No te ofusques, sólo era un cereal – le tiró otro con aire divertido. Ginny tiró el lápiz violentamente a un costado de la tale, se sacó los guantes y lo enfrentó.- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar atorranta?

-No…- tomó un puñado de cereales y se los metió en la boca todos juntos.- Ahí… tienes… enfermo… infeliz… proyecto de nada…

-Ay! – se quejó Harry atragantado. Enseguida sintió a sus hormonas alborotarse por la yema de sus dedos en su boca. Le tomó la muñeca y mordió sus dedos. Pero no fue una agresión, fue más bien sensual.

-¿Qué mierda haces? – murmuró Ginny con la voz entumecida por el contacto.

-Mmmm… - dijo Harry chupándole los dedos los restos de esa harina dulce que despide el cereal- que ricos deditos, Weasley…- añadió con voz de bebé. Ginny largó una carcajada y quitó la mano violentamente.

-¡Eres un idiota! – dijo sin poder dejar de reírse. Luego volvió a su labor mientras la mano le temblaba sin control. Harry parpadeó. _Diablos Weasley, si sigues siendo tan rica así uno de estos días te lleno de cereal y no te salvarás de mí._ – Por cierto, Potter, ¿dónde aprendiste a limpiar con tanta eficiencia? Cualquiera diría que eres ama de casa…- se burló.

-Limpio toda la casa de los Dursley desde que tenía cinco años – Harry se encogió de hombros con despreocupación. No obstante, a Ginny se le arrugaron las tripas de ternura.

-¡Qué dato interesante! – comentó sin tener la intención de herirlo. No podía hacerlo con algo tan doloroso y la invadió una sensación de culpa al recordar todas las veces que ella era cruel llamándolo huerfanito.- Cualquiera diría que jamás permitirías semejante atrocidad… -lo miró- con el carácter que tienes…

-No tenía opción.- aclaró Harry con el semblante lleno de rencor- Los hijos de puta me obligaban a hacerlo… todo eso antes de que sepan que era un mago, claro.

-¿Y después?

-Los amenazaba con lo de Sirius… -Harry tragó. Acordarse de su padrino muerto era una de las sensaciones más frustrantes que lo acongojaban. Ella seguía sintiendo un peso en el pecho por el pesar del joven.- Les dije que era ex presidiario y que si me obligaban a trabajar para ellos Sirius utilizaría el asesinato para hacérselos pagar. Dudley le tenía terror…- rió con diversión y Ginny se había quedado tildada mirándolo mientras hablaba.- Lástima que después el asesinado fue mi padrino…- esta vez soltó una risa amarga. Ginny se había quedado con el lápiz en la mano.

-Siruis está contigo- aseveró dejándose atravesar por sus alucinantes ojos verdes.- El nunca se irá mientras lo recuerdes.

Harry estaba completamente anonadado. ¿Ginny lo estaba consolando? Se dio cuenta que le brillaban los ojos…y supo enseguida que recordaba a Fred.

-Lo se.- le dijo pasivamente.- Y Fred también está contigo…- Ginny bajó la cabeza. Era demasiado que Harry Potter la viera triste.- Con nosotros.

-Es lo que quiero creer… - dijo Ginny suspirando para no quebrarse frente a él.

El momento era tan incómodo que Harry cambió de tema.

-¿Cuánto falta para que termines con esa bandera? ¡Estoy muerto de sueño!

-No mucho. Pero viendo que no eres de gran utilidad para esto, así que puedes irte a dormir.-concedió Ginny.

-¡Perfecto!- festejó Harry.

-¡Hasta mañana! – dijo Ginny con exasperación- ¡Quítate de mi vista que si te veo demasiado tiempo luego tengo pesadillas con cuatrojos arrogantes! – fue un comentario menos agresivo que divertido. Harry largó una carcajada.

-Hasta mañana Weasley.- subió las escaleras y agregó- agradéceme que gracias a mi tienes buenos polvos en tus sueños… -ella se volteó para mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.- ¡Vamos! Seguramente sueñas que me arrancas la ropa con los dientes...

-¡Vete a dormir antes que llene tu trasero de patadas, idiota! – le espetó, pero cuando siguió con su labor, sonrió tontamente. _Claro que sueño que follamos Potter, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo? ¡Con los besos que me das!_

Cuando Ginny terminó el banderín, se sentía exhausta pero satisfecha con tan buen trabajo. Subió las escaleras y se puso el pijama con rapidez. Se metió entre las sábanas mirando el techo. Tenía la certeza que dormir iba a ser imposible. En realidad, no dormía bien en esa casa desde hacía días. Se sentía rara en el lugar y todas las noches escuchaba inquietantes ruidos provenientes de la ventana que sus miedos no dudaban en asociar con alguna repugnante criatura del Bosque. Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama encendió otra vez la luz con la boca seca: tenía sed. Estaba enojada consigo misma por no poder dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Potter ni un minuto, eso era lo que la estaba torturando. Bufó y se levantó con ira.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y al mismo tiempo, la habitación que daba en frente, también lo hizo.

Ginny parpadeó. Harry no tenía puesta la parte de arriba del pijama. Una fugaz oleada de su perfume le hizo sentir como si el desvencijado suelo se moviera abajo sus pies.

Harry la miraba fijo y con asco. Era la primera vez que la veía en esas condiciones. El short de su pijama era aun más corto que su falda de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué no estás durmiendo, Potter? – dijo con calma.

-¿Qué te importa? – le contestó él de mal talante. Era la única arma que tenía para defenderse del odio que le provocaba el gusto hacia ella y hacia su cuerpo. A Ginny le tembló todo el cuerpo. _Maldita sea, es hermoso._

-Vete al carajo.- le dijo ella enojada y con su varita en la mano empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Harry sonrió cínicamente. Era hora de cobrarse la afrenta del pelo fucsia. _No quieres vengarte por el pelo fucsia, Potter. Sólo quieres acercarte a ella. _Harry ignoró ese macabro pensamiento. Se consoló con pensar que molestar a Ginny Weasley era su deporte favorito y de hecho, lo extrañaba demasiado. Desapareció y se apareció en la cocina, que estaba bastante oscura. Se escondió debajo de la mesa con facilidad. Enseguida vio la luz de la varita de Ginny dándole entender que ella iba a hacia allí. Caminaba temblorosamente y las maderas crujían bajo sus pantuflas. Ginny se acercó al pequeño refrigerador y tomó un poco de agua. Se sentía cómo daba sorbos bruscos como si estuviera realmente sedienta. Harry la escuchó poner el vaso arriba la mesa y entonces sacó una mano de debajo de la mesa sigilosamente y le jaló el tobillo.

El grito de susto de Ginny fue descomunal, desgarrador. Cayó al piso con brutalidad y Harry salió de abajo la mesa, casi orinándose de risa.

-POTTER!- Ginny se tomaba el pecho desde el suelo. Harry en un descuido la miró de arriba abajo, con mucho detenimiento. De cerca, su pijama era más sensual aún, y se podían observar con más facilidad los finos breteles de la parte de arriba, que dejaban ver unos apetecibles hombros al descubierto- ¡TE VOY A REVENTAR! ¡TE JURO QUE ESTA VEZ TE MATO! – se levantó y lo empujó sin lograr hacerle daño. Automáticamente Harry le sostuvo las muñecas riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Te calmas Weasley, porque pueden tomarte de los tobillos! – le dolía la panza de tanto reírse- y por lo que veo eso te asusta mucho…

-¡ERES UN CERDO! – Gritó ella llena de furia- ¡Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así! ¡Suéltame cabrón! – Se soltó bruscamente y agarró la jarra de agua y se la vació en la cabeza.-¡Ahí tienes mal parido!

- ¿Pero qué?- chilló Harry nervioso. Ginny rápidamente se arrepintió de hacerlo. Harry sacudió sus cabellos alborotados y se veía tremendamente sensual.- ¡ERES MALDITA RAMERA! – agarró el vaso de agua y la empapó a ella.

-¡Hijo de puta! – El pijama se pegó a su cuerpo de mujer y Harry aprovechó para observar unos pezones que no dudó que serían riquísimos para degustar. - ¡DESAGRADABLE!

-¡Ahora te la aguantas! – gritó furioso. Ginny quiso volver a tirarle agua, pero resbaló y se agarró del brazo de Harry.- ¡AHHH! – ambos cayeron al piso haciéndose un terrible daño. Sobre todo Ginny que dio con la espalda de lleno en el suelo. Vale decir que Harry terminó arriba de ella

-¡Auch!- gimió Ginny cerrando los ojos.

-¡Eres una…!

-¡Cállate, me rompí la espalda por tu culpa!– dijo harta

-Puta de mierda…

-¡Búscate algo mejor para decir, eso lo repites todos los días, Potter! ¡No me hieren tus baratos insultos! ¡Sal de encima!

-¡No lo haré! – gritó él sosteniéndole las manos.

-¿Me vas violar? - repuso ella escéptica.

-Jamás haría eso – dijo con una mueca despreciativa.

-¡No te creo, me tienes ganas!

-¡No podría violarte, porque tú te dejarías, Weasley! – Exclamó él- Con lo puta que eres seguramente mueres de ganas de que te eche un polvo aquí mismo…

-¡Sal de encima, imbécil! – pero no quería que lo haga. El cuerpo de Harry era cálido y placentero, y sus manos sobre las suyas se sentían como tocar el cielo con las manos.- ¡No tienes con qué violar a nadie! ¡Eres pura espuma!

-¿Estás segura que no tengo con qué hacerlo? – su nariz tocó la de ella y sus sentidos juzgaron ese roce como el más placentero que había experimentado en toda su vida. - Eres una mujerzuela.

-¿Te estudiaste todos los sinónimos de puta del diccionario? – Se burló Ginny abrumada por su rico olor – Ya sabes, esas cosas no me afectan.

-¿En serio no te hieren? No te creo nada…-siseó Harry salpicándola del agua que despedía su alborotado cabello. Su torso desnudo y moreno, lampiño, hacía que Ginny por un solo instante se desconcentre y quiera mandar todo al diablo- se nota que afecta cuando te digo algunas cosas…

-¡Ay, Potter, no me hagas reír, en serio! – continuó ella y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que Harry la había soltado. Perdiendo el control totalmente, posó sus manos en la espalda desnuda de Harry y pudo jurar que él se estremecía.- ¿Me aburres demasiado sabes? – el tono fue lujurioso.

-Por cómo me estás tocando se nota que estás aburrida, Weasley – ironizó Harry haciendo una media sonrisa riquísima en opinión de Ginny

-¿Te estoy tocando? – se hizo la tonta y deslizó los dedos por el hundimiento de su columna vertebral. Harry percibía que se desmoronaba de delectación.- ¿Así? ¿Te gusta?

-No…- mintió él con la voz perdida.

-Mmmm… - dudo ella el tiempo que Harry colocó su mano abierta sobre sus muslos y la deslizó hacia arriba.

-¿Qué me dices de esto?- le besó la nariz con una ternura infinita, luego pasó la lengua por la comisura de los labios, Ginny cerró los ojos reprimiendo delatarse con un gemido; Harry siguió con su lengua ávida hasta su oreja y entonces ella inevitablemente gimió.- ¡Upss! ¿Escuché un gemido o me parece a mí?

-No…- negó sin convicción ni firmeza en su voz. Siguió recorriendo su espalda y en un movimiento sus manos terminaron en el trasero del joven.- Para nada…

-¿Qué haces, Weasley? – dijo él entrecortado- ¿Me estás tocando el culo?

-Si…- afirmó Ginny perdiendo toda la cordura que le quedaba- Eso hacen las zorras.- Harry se movió un poco y Ginny sintió su miembro en la pelvis. El pensamiento vino a la cabeza antes de que pudiera detenerlo: _Afróntalo Ginny, tienes ganas de acostarte con él._

-¿En qué piensas Weasley? – Harry se acomodó entre sus piernas inevitablemente y siguió acariciando sus muslos. Ginny no podía hablar, lo estaba disfrutando mucho.- ¿En lo delicioso que es esto tal vez?

-No mientas, tú estás pensando en eso…-Harry se movió, frotando sus sexos y cerró los ojos. Ella también lo hizo y ya no se miraban.- Tú estás disfrutando esto más que yo…

-Tal vez…- reconoció Harry. El regocijo lo estaba haciendo caer y él ya no podía resistirse más.

-¿Ves? – Dijo ella con la voz tomada- Estás encantado con todo lo que…- Harry la besó.

Empezaron a moverse y a disfrutar aún con el impedimento de las ropas. Ginny volvió a gemir y clavó las uñas en la espalda. Harry se dedicaba a su cuello, ella movió su pelvis para intensificar el placer y lo escuchó jadear, eso la excitó aún más. Le tomó la nuca y lo besó con vehemencia, él correspondió ese apasionante beso sin dejar de moverse. Harry la estaba haciendo llegar al máximo placer, nunca había llegado a tanto con un hombre. Cuando el éxtasis casi llegaba, Ginny cayó a la realidad y dejó de moverse…

-Harry… basta…-le suplicó.-Basta…

-No…- rogó él desesperado- ambos lo deseamos…

-Harry no puedo…- dijo ella con los ojos aguados, entonces él frenó y se levantó. Ginny también lo hizo y se miraron a los ojos. Harry se tomó la cabeza… nunca nadie lo había dejado a punto ebullición. Y no podía creer que Ginny Weasley fuera la primera.

El silencio que se hizo era incómodo. Ginny se arrojó en una silla y se tomó la cabeza. Se sentía muy avergonzada.-Fue una estupidez… yo… lo siento.

-No seas exagerada.- gruñó Harry torciendo los ojos.

-Me voy a dormir- se levantó.

-¿Tenías miedo que le diga a Dean Thomas que nos besamos? – Ella se sobresaltó por la pregunta. Lo cierto es que Harry sólo había hecho para retrasar su despedida.- ¿Te asusta que tu noviecito sepa que estás con las hormonas alborotadas por mi?

-Potter, ¿qué drogas estás consumiendo?- el dejó de sonreír - Realmente tú no me gustas.

Harry se puso enfrente de ella, corriendo la silla violentamente. Su negativa sobre el tema lo calentaba sobremanera.

-No puedo creer que digas eso después de lo que acabamos de hacer.- siseó torciendo los ojos, haciendo una mueca realmente encantadora.

-No hablemos de eso. – le rogó ella evitando sus ojos por la vergüenza.

-Esta bien, -levantó las manos con vehemencia- finjamos que no estuvimos a punto de follar.

-¡Potter no me lo recuerdes! – Ginny puso un dedo en su pecho desnudo y él se tensó.- Por otro lado me acusas a mí cuando te gustaría que sea tu perra… ¿verdad? – Harry intentó no mirarle los senos, pero no podía, era más fuerte que él.

-No digas estupideces. – dijo tildado.

-Me deseas más que a Chang.

-¡Eso! – La señaló con el dedo- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a ver con Cho, Weasley? – le susurró Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

-La zorra esa está saltando en una pata porque se va a encontrar contigo, Potter.- hizo un gesto burlón imitando a Cho, levantándose de su silla con ira.- ¡Marietta, Marietta me voy a encontrar con Potter y no sé que voy a ponerme! – copió una voz finita y chillona. Harry sonrió y se acercó otra vez hasta a estar a milímetros, ya no podía reprimir más sus ganas de…- ¡Que tipa tan inútil! Aléjate, por favor…- él le corrió un mechón de su cabello mojado atrás de la oreja.

-¿Estás celosa? – Murmuró en su oído.- Dime, Weasley…- la acorraló contra la mesa y ella estaba temblando otra vez de los nervios- Te revienta que vaya a estar con Cho, ¿verdad? – puso una mano en su cuello y la acarició suavemente.

-No seas iluso- contestó- Me importa un carajo lo que hagas con ella- pero el tono de su voz decía todo lo contrario. La mano de Harry lograba desencajarla por completo del entorno. No sabía como salir ni huir, sino lo hacía iba a terminar cayendo como hacía un solo instante. Sin darse cuenta tenía su mano arriba de la de él. Ella sufría una amnesia de sus movimientos, su cuerpo hablaba por sí mismo y no era capaz de controlarlo.

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa.- seguía susurrando Harry y repentinamente ella sintió que le hablaba en serio-típico de una zorra como tú, quiere todas las presas en su cama.

-Siempre me dices zorra…- replicó ella con tranquilidad mirándolo a los ojos. Aún tenían las manos entrelazadas.- pero sinceramente Potter, no sé en que te basas para afirmar semejante estupidez.- el alzó las cejas, sorprendido de su buen tono.

-Bueno, te paseas por todo Hogwarts con quince hombres diferentes…- Harry miró su boca con deseo y luego la miró otra vez a los ojos.- ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-Solo…me divierto.- le susurró ella con soltura.- Eso no quiere decir que…

-Si acostarte con tipos es una diversión para ti, eres una zorra- recalcó Harry, sin dejar de lado su tono deseoso- ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Acostarse?-dijo ella perdida en sus ojos verdes.

-Vamos perra…– dijo rencoroso. Ya estaba a punto de besarla otra vez- se que te acostaste con Dean.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? – Ginny se había sobresaltado.

-¿Te preocupa que le cuente a Ron? –Ginny chascó la lengua y lo alejó un poco.

-Definitivamente te falta un golpe de horno, Potter. ¿De dónde sacaste que me acosté con Dean?

-El mismo lo anda diciendo….- dijo Harry como si fuese un niño al que le reclamara a su madre por caramelos.- El muy idiota me comentó que te sacaría la ropita en tu cita semanal… es un imbécil.

_¡Me las pagarás Dean! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante patraña? _

-Es mentira.– dijo con firmeza. Una dicha invadió el pecho de Harry. Aún seguían tomados de la mano y ninguno esperaba soltarse.- Nunca me acosté con Dean – Lo miró como diciéndole _¡Deja de hablarme de Dean y bésame otra vez zopenco! _

-Es un dato sorprendente.- sus frentes se rozaron y Harry abrió la boca apresando los labios de ella en los suyos, sujetándole su cara. Ginny automáticamente puso las manos en su cuello sin detenerlo. Se excitó al sentir la humedad de su piel a causa del agua. –Muy sorprendente…-Harry volvió a besarla, y la abrazó por la cintura suavemente, acariciando su columna vertebral con los dedos. Era un beso suave y sin remedio de ser exquisito. Peinó con los dedos el húmedo pero suave cabello de Ginny, quién se estremeció ligeramente, disfrutando de ese abrazo y del dulce acompasar de sus labios, que le decían miles de palabras mudas. Acarició con las manos su torso desnudo, que era suave y firme.

-Tú si te acostaste con Chang…

-Sí – admitió él y a ella sintió un espasmo de dolor en el pecho.- ¿Te inquieta?

-No, me produce conmiseración por ti –el sonrió y volvió a besarla fugazmente.- Chang es realmente una zorra… y por lo que veo te encanta besarme huerfanito de porquería…- Ginny estaba celosa y los insultos se le salieron sin que haga nada por impedirlos.

-A ti te encanta que lo haga putita-pasó su lengua por el mentón y Ginny cerró los ojos- No te produzco tanto asco como pensabas…-La joven casi jadeó cuando Harry posaba sus labios en el cuello en la zona de la oreja- te encanta que doblegue y que esté aquí…- más besos- intentando hacerte mía,- la frase hizo temblar a Ginny- mientras tú disfrutas de mis besos, perrita…- Harry suspiró y la oleada a su perfume hizo que a Ginny le transpiraran las manos.

-Basta.- intentó alejarlo pero Harry la sujetaba fuerte. - Me voy a dormir.

-No quieres irte.

-Harry…

-Es curioso… luego de que nos besamos me dices Harry con cara de idiota…-y parpadeó imitando su postura de vergüenza. Ginny no pudo reprimir una carcajada- ¡Te reíste!- Ella le pegó levemente en el pecho.

-¡Yo no soy la culpable de todo esto!-lo acusó algo molesta.- ¡Tu eres el que me busca para besarme!

-Si me gustara besarte, ¿qué? – la encaró él despreocupado. Ginny se estremeció.- ¿Haces algo para impedírmelo?

-Yo…

-¿Haces algo para impedir esto?- le tomó la cara volvió a besarla violentamente durante varios segundos y luego la separó- ¿Haces algo para negar que es delicioso? – la atrajo hacia sí mismo y bajó sus manos al trasero de Ginny con impunidad- ¿Te estás volviendo loca de placer, verdad?- volvió a besarla. La miró a los ojos y sonrió.-¿Ves? te encanta, Weasley, no puedes ni negarlo… - ella esquivó su mirada y Harry le levantó la pera con delicadeza- ¡Mírame y niégalo!

-Yo…no entiendo porqué lo hacemos-admitió Ginny mientras enrojecía.-Es raro… ¿nos detestamos, no?

-Claro…-se separó y se sentó en una silla - claro que nos odiamos. Tal vez tengamos química para besarnos.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te imaginas lo que pensaría todo el colegio si supiese que nos besuqueamos? – rió Ginny torciendo los ojos.- ¡Sería el colmo!

-Seguramente. – Masculló Harry sonriendo también- Me gustaría ver la cara de Thomas cuando lo sepa…- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

-Me voy a dormir- bostezó y miró la hora- En dos horas tenemos que ir al colegio.- se soltó y empezó a subir la escalera. Harry la miraba desde abajo.

-Ginny…-era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y esa voz pronunciándolo con pasividad fue como una canción para los oídos de Ginny. Se dio vuelta con brusquedad.- ¿te asustaste mucho cuando te jalé el tobillo? – le preguntó sonriendo.

-Vete al carajo, desgraciado- le soltó ella, pero fue un tono amistoso- La próxima vez que me asustes, verás de lo que soy capaz… - y se encerró en su cuarto.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta con los ojos soñadores.

-Muero por saber de qué eres capaz, pelirroja-susurró al silencio.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó con mal humor. Tenía un sueño terrible, estaba fusilado. Su habitación era un desorden total. Allí no tenían a los elfos que le ordenen la ropa y todas las comodidades que el castillo les brindaba. Buscaba de forma vehemente la camisa de Hogwarts, pero no tenía ninguna en el chiquero que era su baúl. Bufando, se colocó los jeans y una remera blanca, pensando que tendría que ir a Hogwarts y pedir una: seguramente estaban todas en el lavadero.

Luego de lavarse los dientes e intentar peinar su rebelde cabello salió de la habitación. Enseguida recordó la noche anterior y todos los lindos besos de esa pelirroja. Parpadeó y no pudo evitar pensar que ella realmente le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. _Me gusta mucho besarla. _Y no tenía sentido seguir negándoselo. Se sentía tranquilo porque nadie más lo sabía, sólo él mismo. Así estaría protegido. Se acercó a su habitación y tocó la puerta con los nudillos cerrados. No hubo ninguna respuesta. A pesar de saber que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia, puso la mano en el picaporte y entró.

Ella dormía de costado, destapada. Enseguida su aroma le contrajo los sentidos con placer. Un brazo inerte se desmoronaba hacia las afuera de la cama. El bretel del pijama estaba caído a un costado dándole una riquísima información sobre cómo sería su cuerpo desnudo. Harry sonrió. Lo primero que se lo ocurrió era jugarle otra bromita, pero no podía hacerlo. No era capaz de despertarla y gritándole en el oído o molestarla…

Giró la cabeza y en la mesita de luz vio un frasco azul. Se impresionó: era su perfume. _Yo sabía que tenía algo que ver con el color azul, _pensó Harry fascinado por el hallazgo. En ese momento, Ginny abrió los ojos y lo vio.

-¡POTTER! – Gritó asustada y se tapó con la sábana- ¿Qué CARAJO HACES AQUÍ?

-¡No quise asustarte!- se apresuró a decir él. Ella se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Vino McGonagall? – el negó- Entonces, ¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación, cuatrojos?

-Vine a despertarte, tenemos que ir a Hogwarts.- Ginny bostezó.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis y media.- la pelirroja se arrojó en la cama de nuevo.

-Estoy muerta, dormí dos putas horas…

-Weasley levántate sino quieres perder tu diploma – dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia. Ginny lo miró. ¿Se preocupaba por ella?

-¿Qué haces vestido con eso? –Inquirió mirando su blusa blanca lisa- ¡Deberías ir con el uniforme o serás tú quién pierda el diploma!- rió con ganas y se levantó, buscando sus cosas.

-No tengo camisa de Hogwarts, quedaron todas en el castillo-le comentó Harry- Tendré que apurarme para pasar por la lavandería, me saltearé el desayuno.

-¡Ya se! Te pones la camisa rosa que yo gentilmente creé el otro día – rió con ganas atándose el pelo.

-No me jodas, Weasley.- escupió Harry- ¡Fuiste una hija de puta ese día!

-¡Si te quedaba muy bien! – Carcajeó ella- ¡Parecías un gay reprimido!

-¡Basta! ¡Ni me hagas acordar de ese momento! ¡Necesito ya mismo ir a Hogwarts y conseguir una camisa!

-No te preocupes, cabrón, yo tengo una.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

Ginny fue hasta su baúl y disimuladamente sacó de su caja de madera, sin que Harry la viera, la camisa de Hogwarts que se había guardado secretamente.

-Toma- se la dio- ¡Y apúrate huerfanito, que nos van a expulsar!

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Harry- ¡Mi camisa favorita! – se la colocó y mientras la abrochaba añadió- ¿Te gustó dormir abrazadita a ella, Weasley?- Ginny hizo un gesto grosero de desaprobación y se encerró en el baño. A los cinco minutos salió, completamente renovada: llevaba el uniforme del colegio, el pelo con una trenza tejida adornado por un flequillo al costado y tenía los ojos delineados. Harry estaba sorprendido por la rapidez.-Mierda, Weasley, te echas todo encima para tus turnos colegiales.

-¡Gajes del oficio! – Dijo ella de mal modo.- Agarra tus apuntes y vamos.

-¿Quieres que entremos juntitos mi amor? – graznó Harry sin contenerse. Ginny lo miró seria. ¿Le había dicho mi amor?_ Qué rayos te pasa por la cabeza, Potter._

-¿Qué dijiste Potter?

-Pregunté si la putita barata – la insultó para enmendar el arrebato de dulzura- quería entrar con el grandioso y popular Harry Potter al colegio…- rió.

-Si no queda más remedio… ya sabes, no atravesaré el bosque sola.

-¡Miedosa!

-¡Sólo quiero tener una carnada por si los centauros tienen hambre! – agarró sus cosas.

-¡Hablando de hambre, estoy famélico! – se quejó Harry.- Necesito desayunar…

-¿Pretendes que te haga el desayuno, huerfanucho? – musitó Ginny anonadada.

-Pues sí, eres una chica – sonrió con soberbia – de eso se encargan las mujeres.

-Eres un machista desagradable.- lo acusó indignada- pero yo también me muero de hambre, vamos a ver que nos dejaron…

Ginny terminó preparando el desayuno mientras discutían como de costumbre. Por suerte McGonagall se apiadó de ellos y les dejó un termo de café y una bolsa llena de medialunas para degustar. Ginny comía terriblemente al igual que lo hacía Ron. Harry la miraba de reojo. Era placentero verla comer. _Diablos, creo que me gusta todo de ella._ El franeleo de la noche anterior no salía ni por un solo instante de sus pesadillas. _Ni de mis sueños._

-¡Cálmate! ¡Vas por la cuarta medialuna! – ella se atragantó.

-Tengo hambre, Potter, no me jodas.

-Deberías aflojarle un poco a la comida- señaló y ella se puso roja.- No quiero decir que estés gorda, no te estreses tan temprano perrita.

-No me estresa lo que tu digas, cabrón.- le miró el cuello que estaba desarreglado- ¡Arréglate ese cuello, parece que vienes de la guerra!- Harry recordó a la señora Weasley.

-¿Y no es de donde vengo? – Rió y ella también sonrió.- Te ríes de mis chistes, Weasley, estás hasta las manos conmigo.

-Muérete infeliz.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy? – se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar por el Bosque prohibido, que en esas horas de la mañana se veía hermoso.

-Transformaciones.- contestó Ginny bostezando- ¡Me estoy muriendo de sueño!

-¡Maldita sea, otra vez McGonagall! –protestó el muchacho por tener transformaciones.

-Apuremos la marcha antes de que se le ocurra que nos casemos.-apremió ella. Harry rió.

-Si hay noche de bodas…- le insinuó sin contenerse.

-¿Me estás coqueteando? – repuso ella incrédula mientras pisaban las hojas secas del otoño.

-No, Weasley. Te estoy invitando a follar. – soltó él riendo.

-¡Eres un irrespetuoso! –Harry se encogió de hombros despreocupado- ¡Nunca me acostaré contigo! – se adelantó sin querer oír una palabra más.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- murmuró él para sí mismo. De repente vio que ella se había frenado y enseguida la alcanzó-¿No estabas apurada?

-Si pero…- lo miró rodando los ojos con algo de vergüenza.- me perdí…- el se burló riendo.- ¿Por donde era?

-¿No sabes volver al colegio, Weasley?

-¡No! ¡Tengo un pésimo sentido de la ubicación! – dijo fastidiosa.

-No hace falta que lo aclares – musitó él haciendo un movimiento con las manos.- siempre fuiste una puta desubicada…

-¡No me jodas fracasado y dime para qué lado tenemos que ir!

-¿Encima de estúpida eres inservible? ¡Vamos!- le tomó la mano y la entrelazó con la suya. Ginny se sintió tan bien que no supo con qué insultarlo.

Cuando casi llegaron a la puerta del castillo, continuaron tomados de la mano. Ninguno quería soltarse…Hasta que Ginny quiso hacerlo para que no los vieran en esa posición al entrar pero Harry se lo impidió.

-Weasley, ¡espera! – ella miró su mano y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-¡Apúrate o nos expulsarán! – apremió ella notando algo extraño en su mirada. Harry la atrajo hacia sí mismo jalando de su brazo y rápidamente la tomó de la cintura- ¿Qué diablos haces?

-Lo que me da la gana- la besó y ella no se lo impidió, sino que se colgó de su cuello y se dejó llevar. Luego lo separó.

-¡Basta, nos pueden ver!

-Si es verdad… pero…- volvió a besarla con sensualidad y le desató el nudo de su camisa, pasando una mano por la suave piel de su vientre.-mmmm… estás rica hoy, Weasley…

-¡Harry basta! – el soltó una carcajada.- ¿Por qué me desatas el nudo?

-No te queda bien- mintió.

-¡Estúpido! – el rió.

Entraron al castillo rojos por los besos y haciéndose los desinteresados. Por supuesto fueron víctima de todas las curiosas miradas. Ginny se sentía incómoda pero Harry estaba tan cansado que no le importó. Lo único que quería era que llegue la noche para poder dormir. En el aula de Transformaciones se encontraron con Ron y Hermione, que emitieron elocuentes miradas. Se sentaron en asientos separados comenzando a avergonzarse.

-Hola Ginny – le habló Dean Thomas. Ginny decidió hacerse la tonta y no reclamarle nada por lo que le había dicho a Harry: no quería que la expulsen- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola.- bostezó.- Muerta de sueño.

-Todo el colegio comenta sobre el inusual castigo de McGonagall – apuntó Dean con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz- Dicen que los obligó a permanecer juntos fuera del castillo para que arreglen sus peleas mientras cumplen algunas tareas…

-Es verdad- admitió Ginny cansada- Pero ni me lo recuerdes…- _porque me dan ganas de ir y besarlo de nuevo._

-¿Qué deben hacer? ¿Dónde están viviendo?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo –dijo Ginny.- Ya sabes, McGonagall nos impidió contarlo.

-No me gusta que estés cerca de él – reconoció Dean poniéndole tomándole la mano. Ginny se la quitó disimuladamente.

-Eso no te da razón para andar diciendo que me acosté contigo – le soltó sin poder dominarse. Dean se puso bordó.

-¿Potter te dijo eso?

-Vamos, Dean – murmuró ella enojada- ¡Ya lo sé todo! No me gusta que me ensucies…

-El que está mintiendo es Potter. Te juro que no le dije nada, Ginny- dijo haciéndose el apenado por la acusación. Ella lo miró mientras el chico volvía a tomarle la mano.-Créeme… ¿si?

-Harry…- susurró Ron a su amigo.- ¡Harry, me oyes! – el muchacho no quitaba la vista de Ginny y Dean. No le gustaba para nada que le hable, ni que esté cerca de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Deja mirarla así! ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? – dijo Ron preocupado.

-Nada, qué va a pasar – mintió Harry y en ese momento su memoria le recordó los gemidos de Ginny desde el suelo.

-¿Qué tarea les encomendaron anoche? – preguntó Hermione.

-¿Eh?

-¡Te pregunté por la tarea de anoche!- reía Hermione por su distracción.

-¡Ah, si! Tuvimos que hacer una bandera para Gryffindor.

-¿Y que tal? – dijo Ron

-No me quejo, fue mejor que limpiar la casa. – contestó Harry mientras miraba a Ginny- Y Ginny hizo todo el trabajo…

-¿Le dices Ginny? – se sorprendió Ron. Hermione empezó a reírse.

-No jodas, Ron – gruñó Harry algo avergonzado.

-Tienen ambos un aspecto terrible. – observó su amiga.

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¡Dormimos dos horas! – A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas, imaginándose otras cosas.

-Te conviene que no hagas nada con mi hermana- soltó seriamente y Harry lo miró.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Tú me entiendes…

-No digas estupide…

-¡Atentos alumnos por favor! – Decía la profesora McGonagall mirando especialmente a Harry y Ginny con atención- Hoy vamos a practicar la Transformación humana.

Vale aclarar que esa transformación fue un completo fracaso para la mayoría. Exceptuando a Ginny y a Hermione que lograron transformarse en sillas con mucha facilidad. Harry y Ron fracasaron estrepitosamente en el intento. Era bastante difícil el movimiento de la varita y la concentración necesaria. En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Ginny sintió que los ojos verdes de Harry despedían aversión, odio y rencor. Ella no podía imaginarse que estaba celoso. Por lo tanto, se burló de él durante todo el fiasco de su transformación y Harry comenzó a insultarla como de costumbre. Al finalizar esa clase, ambos estaban enojados con el otro como si la noche anterior se hubiese borrado.

Harry salió del aula sin mirarla, acompañado por Ron y Hermione. Ginny, que venía detrás, vio cómo Cho Chang se acercó a él. Se escondió detrás de una columna para observarlos mejor sin ser descubierta.

-¡Harry! – Le dijo y miró a Ron y Hermione. Ni siquiera sólo levantó la cabeza secamente. Hermione torció los ojos, esa chica era insoportable.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si – contestó Harry desganado.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo-dijo la castaña antes de irse.

-Te escucho – dijo Harry con una indiferencia abismal.

-Me comentaron que no estás aquí en el castillo, lo de tu castigo…

-Si, es verdad.- confirmó Harry.

-¿Estás cumpliendo una misión con Weasley? – inquirió Cho celosa- ¿Es cierto eso?

-Exactamente.- Harry bostezó.

-Te ves algo cansado.– le puso una mano en el hombro._ Saca la mano de ahí, Chang, o voy a tener que matarte,_ pensó Ginny muerta de los celos.- Esa tonta debe estar volviéndote loco ¿verdad? – _sus besos me vuelven loco, Cho._

-Algo así – contestó con desinterés.

-Harry, ¿cuándo podremos tener nuestra cita?

-No lo sé. Cuando termine el castigo la semana que viene.- pensar en el fin de ese castigo lo hizo alarmarse. Miró a Cho. No tenía ganas de tener una cita con ella.- Lo siento Cho, yo también tengo ganas pero por ahora…-mintió y puso una cara de circunstancia. Chang se acercó aún más con semblante triste.

-Te extraño, mucho Harry.

-¿Mucho? – Ginny se quiso morir por su tono coqueto.

-Muchísimo, galán.- contestó Cho antes de abrazarlo.- La pasábamos bien y ahora estás con esa pelirroja…

-Cho, yo…- pero ella lo besó y Harry correspondió el beso.

Ginny se fue del lugar sin querer saber más nada. Se sentía horrible, le dolió ver a Harry con esa chica. El seguramente arreglaría la maldita cita. Debió haberse imaginado que todo lo de la noche anterior era no había significado nada para él. A Harry Potter sólo le gustaba Cho Chang y nadie más, y justo cuando ella empezaba a sentir que se llevaban mejor…¡Y pensar que había estado a punto de tener su primera vez con él! _Fuiste una imbécil Ginevra, no volverás a cometer esa imprudencia! _Quiso llorar, pero se reprimió. Odiaba llorar por cosas que no merecen la pena.

_Porque lo quie… _Sacudió la cabeza, reprimiendo ese pensamiento.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Ginny no estaba de ánimos para encontrarse con Harry nuevamente. Entonces se armó de valor y se fue del castillo sola. La luz de la luna iluminaba los jardines de Hogwarts. Ginny siguió avanzando mientras la tristeza invadía su pecho. La noche anterior estuvo a punto de acostarse con él… ¿qué le pasó por la cabeza? Había sido una irreflexión muy grande, no tendría que volver a repetirse. Todo ese odio que ella le profesaba volvió a penetrarle el pecho. Estaba tan triste que se olvidó del miedo a entrar en el Bosque y sus ganas de arriesgarse se multiplicaron por mil. Ginny estaba saliendo del castillo cuando de repente algo desconocido impidió que siga caminando, se torció el tobillo en una dolorosa e irregular posición y cayó al piso con una violencia terrible. Gimió de dolor y abrió los ojos.

-¡Bien hecho Weasley! – siseó la voz de Romilda Vane- ¡Ahora tienes tu merecido por hacerme quedar mal delante de Harry!

-¡Vane, voy a matarte! – dijo Ginny desde el piso. Quiso pararse pero su tobillo se impidió. Le dolía horrores apoyar el pie- ¡Qué hiciste imbécil!

-¡Ahora no podrás ir a tu casita del Bosque!- se burló Romilda con satisfacción. Acto seguido, se alejó de ella con odio.- ¡Muérete infeliz!

Ginny a duras penas se puso de pie y cojeando, salió del castillo. Atravesó el Bosque Prohibido con un terror infinito, que peleaba mano a mano con el dolor del tobillo. Cuando llegó enfrente de la casa… sin querer apoyó el pie y entonces no soportó más: se desmayó al lado del sauce de la mansión.

* * *

><p>NOTA: Solo quiero decir que necesito reviews! Los necesito para seguir entusiasmándome con esta historia... y para los que siguen Por eso te quiero, les comento que prontito pongo el proximo capitulo.<p>

A los que ponen la historia en favoritos y alertas y no se animan a dejarme un comentariooo, los invito a hacerlo... vamos, hagan feliz a esta loca escritora! jajajaja

Saludos, Joanne.


	4. Un pacto para vivir

**Hola hola! Tengo mucho que agradecerles. El ultimo capitulo tuvo más reviews de los que esperaba, asi que simplemente GRACIAS a todos por hacer de este "mini fic" un placer escribirlo...**

**Ahora me van a tener que aguantar con los saludos...  
><strong>

**Especialmente agradezco los reviews de TITI, ella es una de mis mejores amigas. Que sea la primer historia que lees de mi y que te haya gustado y más aún que hayas dejado comentarios, significa mucho para mi y lo sabes. Boluda me emocione cuando vi que me dejabas un review. Vos que conoces a todas las "Joannes" que habitan en mi, gracias por bancarme en cada momento de mi vida, por ser de las pocas personas que me conocen realmente. Gracias por existir, posta no se que haría sino fueses mi amiga, mi hermana y tambien mi madre en muchas ocasiones ajjajajajaaj! TE ADORO muchoooo... y este capitulo es para vos, espero que te guste TIIIITII(con el gritito de todos los dias) Acordate q sos mia jajaja  
><strong>

**Aleeeee querida! como me gustan tus jugosos reviews llenos de análisis sexuales y pedidos explicitos! jajajaja gracias por seguirme, realmente vos me arrancas una carcajada cada vez que te leo... dios estoy segura que en este capitulo se cumplen tus deseos... jajaja pero mas vale no te adelanto más... porque estaria boicoteando la historia. te quiero pendeja xq sos muy anormal como yo... aunq lo niegues, se te nota! jajajaj! "Joder, dejarás la prostitución?" me acuerdo de eso y me rio todavia! jaja  
><strong>

**Por ultimo, gracias a todos los que me leen, los que estan en este momento allí del otro lado de la pantalla... los que estan pendientes de mis actualizaciones... los que comentan, los que no, los q tienen la historia en favoritos y alertas... gracias de verdad!**

**Bueno los dejo leer, no jodo más! nos leemos abajo**

* * *

><p><strong>Un pacto para vivir.<strong>

_Un pacto para vivir,_

_Odiándonos sol a sol_

_Revolviendo más_

_En los restos de un amor,_

_Con un camino recto,_

_A la desesperación._

Ginny a duras penas se puso de pie y cojeando, salió del castillo. Atravesó el Bosque Prohibido con un terror infinito, que peleaba mano a mano con el dolor del tobillo. Cuando llegó enfrente de la casa… sin querer apoyó el pie y entonces no soportó más: se desmayó al lado del sauce de la mansión.

Minutos más tarde Harry salía con Ron de clases. Enseguida se encontraron con Hermione que venía de Runas Antiguas.

-Hermione, ¿viste a Ginny? - le preguntó Harry rápidamente.

-No, ella no hace Runas – replicó Hermione extrañada- ¡Creí que se reuniría contigo para ir al Bosque!

-¿Habrá ido sola? – comentó Ron preocupado.

-No puede ser, le teme al bosque – Harry parecía más preocupado que Ron.

-Es raro, ¿le habrá pasado algo? – sugirió Hermione asustada. A Harry se le encogieron las tripas ante esa posibilidad.

-No, seguramente está bien, no le pasó nada- se intentó convencer.

-Eso espero.- dijo Ron. Hermione se quedó callada… tenía un mal presentimiento.

Caminaban por el pasillo cuando se encontraron con Dean Thomas y que hablaba con otros muchachos.

-… es cierto lo del castigo de McGonaggall; Ginny está realmente consternada por tener que vivir con Potter – decía Dean a Colin Creevey y Seamus Finningan.

-No lo puedo creer… - musitó Colin sorprendido.

-No sé si es tan así – dijo Seamus frunciendo el entrecejo – En Transformaciones no dejaba de mirar a Harry…

-Estás equivocado, Seamus. – debatió Dean algo molesto - Ella misma me ha comentado que no lo soporta, que detesta tenerlo cerca… además no ve la hora de que tengamos nuestra cita semanal el sábado. – Rió con despreocupación- le encanta acostarse conmigo…

Ron se acercó a Dean dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Harry le ganó de mano y lo tomó del cuello enseguida.

-¿Qué dices infeliz? – lo agarró del cuello contra la pared- ¡Repite eso!

-¡Suéltalo Harry! – se desesperó Hermione.

-¿Quién te piensas que eres, Potter? – gritó Dean enardecido- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Basta, Harry te pueden expulsar! – insistió Hermione intentando detenerlo. Ron le tomó el brazo para que no lo haga. Quería que lo muela a golpes sin que nadie intervenga.

-¡Deja que lo mate! ¡Se lo merece por imbécil! – dijo y se miraron a los ojos. Ron rápidamente la soltó, ella se puso nerviosa por tener a Ron tan cerca.

-¿Te hirió lo que dije de Ginny?- siseó Thomas con placer.- ¡Vamos, admítelo, yo se muy bien que sí!

-¡Deja de mentir! – Chilló Harry sacado - ¡Ella jamás se acostó contigo Thomas y tú lo sabes bien!- lo golpeó contra la pared y Dean aulló de dolor.- ¡Eres un maldito resentido!

-¡Si se acostó conmigo!

-¡Mentiroso! – Dean se liberó de su presión jadeando.

-¿Qué pasa Potter, estás celoso? ¡Afróntalo de una buena vez! ¡Te mueres de envidia!

-¡Deja de hablar estupideces! – Apuntó con el dedo - ¡Porque te juro que voy a matarte cabrón!

-¡Tú sabes bien que no son estupideces! - Colin, Seamus Ron y Hermione estaban de piedra.- Todo el colegio se dio cuenta que estás caliente con ella. ¡Díselo a tu mejor amigo!

-¡Cállate la boca!

-¡No me da la gana Potter! ¡Es hora que te saques la careta delante de todos!

-Si te escucho volviendo a decir una mentira de esas… - lo amenazó Harry jadeando.

-¡No es mentira! ¡Me acosté con ella! – Harry le pegó un puñetazo en el pómulo y Dean le dio de lleno en la comisura del labio. Harry empezó a sangrar copiosamente. Hermione gritó. Ron entonces tomó a Harry por los hombros para que no se la devuelva. Seamus y Colin lo hicieron con Dean. Estaban asustados y muy pálidos.

-¡Déjalo, no vale la pena! – Espetó con asco Ron – En serio, Harry, no vale la pena que te expulsen por esto…

-¡Ron tiene razón! – dijo Hermione con cara de disgusto.

-Vamos… - dijo Colin – Vamos, Dean, ¡basta!

-¡Eres un mentiroso Potter y un traidor! ¡Quieres tirarte a Ginny! ¡Te vi besándola hoy a la mañana en la entrada del castillo! – Eso hizo que Ron suelte a Harry de la impresión que le causó la noticia - ¿Por qué no le dices a Ron que pretendes llevarte a la cama a su hermanita? ¡Traidor!

Harry se estremeció. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Ron frente a esa acusación? _La verdad…_

-Vamos, Dean – repitió Colin nervioso y se lo llevaron a la rastra.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ron miró a Harry, pero no estaba enojado, sino muy sorprendido.

-¿Besaste a mi hermana de nuevo? – le preguntó con un gesto peligroso. Hermione estaba incómoda y no sabía qué decir.

-Sí, nos besamos, – admitió Harry algo incómodo. Se tocó el labio para escurrirse la sangre- ¿y qué? ¿Me vas a pedir explicaciones?

-¿Te gusta Ginny? – saltó Ron enseguida. Se lo notaba dolido- ¡DIME LA VERDAD!

Harry lo detestó. ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo en evidencia de esa manera? ¡Eso era algo que no debían hablar delante de Hermione, era algo de hombres!

-¡SI, RON! – Aulló enojado- ¡ME GUSTA GINNY! ¿Y QUÉ?

El pelirrojo quedó pasmado. Otro silencio que cortaba el ambiente; Hermione lo rompió con una risita nerviosa.

-Vamos, Ron, no era algo que no sospechábamos…- dijo mirando al pelirrojo.

-¿Me vas a golpear? – siseó Harry enérgico. Todavía lo mantenía dolido la falta de discreción de Ron.- ¡Aquí me tienes!

-Sólo me sorprendió que lo admitas… - dijo Ron tranquilo. Harry se enfureció cada vez más y decidió dejarlo en evidencia.

-Y a ti, ¿te gusta Hermione? – la aludida abrió los ojos grandes.

-¿Qué dices Harry? – Balbuceó Hermione temblando de vergüenza.- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

-¡La verdad! -musitó Harry sin dejar de mirar a Ron- No soy el único que debo admitir cosas, ¿no? – Los miró con furia- Ustedes estuvieron mucho tiempo diciendo que admita que me gusta Ginny, pues bien, ¡Ya lo dije! Si, me gusta y nos besamos en cuento tenemos oportunidad…-Ron tragó con nerviosismo- y ustedes dos están montando escenitas de celos desde que los conozco y ninguno se hace cargo… ¡parecen dos críos!

-¿Escenas de celos?– saltó Hermione roja de retraimiento.- ¡Eso es lo que acabas de hacer tú con Dean Thomas, Harry!

-¿Y tú no lo hiciste con Lavender Brown? – Repuso Harry sacado y miró a Ron - ¿Y tú cuando supiste que ella – la señaló - se besó con Viktor Krum? ¡Estuvieron semanas sin hablarse! ¡Sin dirigirse la palabra sólo por no admitir que se gustan!

-Hace días que vienes coqueteando con mi hermana ¿y crees que tienes derecho dar consejos de amigo?- gritó Ron casi yéndose a las manos. Hermione evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.- ¡Esto el colmo!

-¡No me jodan! – Se incineró Harry - ¡Hasta que ustedes no arreglen sus cosas no les den consejos a los demás! – agregó enojado y dispuesto a irse, pero Ron lo frenó. Hermione rápidamente se puso entre ellos.- ¡Y si me da la gana de besarme con Ginny no tengo porqué darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie! ¡Me tienes podrido con tu protección de hermano!

-¿Te acostaste con mi hermana? - dijo con los dientes apretados. -¡CONTÉSTAME!

-¡NO! – Gritó Harry enojado - ¡Pero no voy a pedirte permiso a ti si se me da la gana hacerlo!

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? –Ron estaba tan sacado como él.- ¡REPITE ESO, TRAIDOR!

-¡BASTA! – Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas.- ¡No se peleen más!

-¡No te metas en esto, Hermione! - le dijo Harry severamente- ¡No es un asunto tuyo!

-¡Si lastimas a Ginny te juro que nuestra amistad se termina Harry! – lo amenazó Ron colérico.- ¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto!

-¡Lo mismo digo! - repuso Harry igual de sacado.

-¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Ron desconcertado.

-A ella – Harry señaló a Hermione – Si la lastimas, también se terminará nuestra amistad.- lo miró rígidamente.- ¿Qué? ella es como mi hermana… ¡así que deja de hacerla sufrir y decídete de una jodida vez a hacer lo que te plazca! ¿Me dicen a mí que hace seis años que me peleo con Ginny? – Dividió su mirada entre los dos amigos - ¡No es muy distinto de lo que están haciendo ustedes dos! ¡Fingiendo ser amigos cuando se mueren de ganas de estar flirteando! –Ron y Hermione no supieron qué decir ante la acusación- ¡Así que deja de dar lecciones y aplica tus consejos a ti mismo, Ronald!

Harry giró sobre sus talones y se fue del castillo.

-¡Harry espera! – intentó frenarlo Ron.

Ron y Hermione se miraron a los ojos sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hermione se secó las dos lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro.

-Yo…- empezó Ron.

-Tiene razón – lo interrumpió Hermione casi al borde del llanto. Ron se puso bordó – No debiste pedirle explicaciones sobre Ginny. ¡Ellos son grandes y tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieran!

-Hermione…

-Me voy a dormir – lo atajó ella, pero Ron la tomó del brazo.

-¿Harry tiene razón con lo que dijo sobre nosotros? - le preguntó dubitativo. Ella se encontró con sus azules ojos y parpadeó.- ¿Está en lo cierto?

-Me voy a dormir…- repitió ella evasiva.

-¿Huyes? – Murmuró Ron enojado.- ¿Estás huyendo?

-No…- dijo ella nerviosa. Ron dio un paso adelante con aspecto decidido- Has lo que sientes en este momento… si huir es lo que deseas, pues hazlo y yo lo interpretaré como tal.

Entonces Hermione tomó la cara de Ron con ambas y lo besó de lleno de en los labios. Ron la tomó de la cintura hasta alzarla, y complementar el beso. Se hizo más intenso, más desesperado. Había sido el momento más esperado para ambos y ninguno quería que termine, ni enfrentar la mirada del otro. No obstante el beso amargamente terminó… o dulcemente, quién sabe…

-Eso fue…- Ron no encontraba las palabras para describir el magnífico beso.- Increíble…

-Dicen que de la amistad al amor, hay un solo instante- le comentó Hermione con una leve sonrisa y abrazados se fueron a la Sala Común.

Harry caminaba por las hojas secas del bosque Prohibido. Se tocó el labio y volvió a limpiarse la sangre causada por el golpe que le propinó Dean Thomas en el labio.

Estaba colérico con Ron. ¿Quién se creía que era para darle lecciones de cómo sobrellevar sentimientos? ¡Un completo cobarde! Y encima, las palabras de Thomas no salían de sus pesadillas. ¿Cómo podía asegurar sin ningún reparo que se acostaba con Ginny? No, eso no podía ser cierto, ella misma le negó haberse acostado con él y Harry le creía. De hecho tenía el mágico presentimiento de que Ginny era virgen… la negativa de la noche anterior lo demostró fehacientemente. _Le dijiste a Ron que te gusta Ginny, ¿qué rayos te pasó por la cabeza, Potter?, _se dijo abatido_. _

Harry llego a la casa con la varita encendida sintiéndose extraviado en sus preocupaciones. Al observar la mansión tuvo un mal augurio, le extrañó que las luces aún estuvieran apagadas. ¿Ginny no había llegado? ¿Dónde estaba sino era en la mansión? Bajó la cabeza y entonces la vio a unos pocos metros… No podía ser… Estaba desmayada frente al sauce de la casa. Corrió con rapidez hacia ella y arrodilló ante su cuerpo inerte con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-¡Ginny! - en ese instante sólo pudo pensar que si le pasaba algo se moría, simplemente no iba a poder resistirlo.- ¡Ginny por favor, despierta! – palmeó su cara con desesperación. La muchacha no reaccionaba. Harry la tomó en sus brazos y caminó cuidadosamente a hacia el interior de la casa. Cuando estuvo en la entrada, desapareció y apareció en el cuarto de Ginny. La recostó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Entonces al observar sus pies se dio cuenta que su tobillo tenía una posición inusual. Le quitó el calzado cuidadosamente y vio que tenía un matiz violeta y yacía sumamente hinchado -¡Rayos! Tiene un esguince…

Harry agarró un balde con agua helada y le introdujo el pie adentro. Le miró el pálido rostro.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurrió? – Le tomó la mano.- Maldita seas Weasley, uno de estos días me vas a hacer morir de un infarto…-le acarició la frente y sintió un terremoto en el pecho al verla tan débil. _Weasley me estás gustando mucho, esto ya es preocupante._ La apuntó con la varita- ¡Ennervate!

Ginny abrió los ojos. Sufría un terrible dolor en el tobillo. Se dio cuenta que estaba adentro la casa radicada en el centro del bosque y que su pierna estaba adentro el un balde de agua helada. Giró la cabeza hacia un costado y vio a Harry sentado en una silla mirándola con preocupación.

-Harry…-dijo débilmente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó al verla despertar.

-Mal, me duele muchísimo el tobillo. ¿Qué pasó? Estaba viniendo hacia aquí y luego…

-Volví de Hogwarts y te encontré desmayada al lado el sauce.- Ginny lo miró y recordó a la estúpida de Romilda Vane.- Llegué tarde porque estuve buscándote por todo el colegio y no estabas. ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?

-Me caí- mintió Ginny rápidamente- y me golpeé el tobillo…

-Weasley, no me tomes el pelo – explotó Harry con poca paciencia.- y dime ya mismo con quién te peleaste… ¡tienes el tobillo casi quebrado!

-¡Fue la idiota de Romilda Vane! – Explotó Ginny con furia- ¡Me tendió una trampa para que me caiga! Y me doblé el tobillo…

-¿Romilda Vane?

-Sí, esa imbécil.

-¿Por qué te atacó?

-¡Está celosa de ti cuatrojos! – soltó Ginny._ Y no es la única, pensó con tristeza._

-¡Qué tipa idiota! - dijo Harry y Ginny se sorprendió- ¡Hay que denunciarla con McGonagall!

-No – se negó ella- no le daré la satisfacción de saber que me ha afectado…¡ouch! – se retorció y lo miró más detenidamente.- ¿Y a ti que te pasó en la cara?

-Nada importante.- murmuró Harry.

-Potter, tienes una trompada en la boca. ¿Con quién te peleaste?

-Con Dean Thomas.

-¿QUÉ?

-Estaba hablando estupideces y lo puse en su lugar – apaciguó Harry- ¡La próxima lo muelo a golpes y sin varita!

-¡Cómo se te ocurre pelearte, Potter! – Saltó Ginny- ¿Tengo que recordarte que estamos castigados y a un paso de la expulsión?

-No pasa nada, no nos vio ningún profesor-apaciguó Harry-Tenemos que buscar ayuda. Con ese tobillo no podrás hacer nada…

-¿Por qué te peleaste con Dean?

-Ya te dije, estaba hablando idioteces.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Harry bufó.

-Lo de siempre. Que se acostaba contigo – le reveló con rencor y sin mirarla.

-¡Es mentira! – Ginny quiso levantarse- ¡Me va a escuchar ese gusano atrevido!

-¡No, Weasley, quédate donde estás!- ella se tiró nuevamente en la cama- Hay que llamar a Madam Pomfrey, tienes el tobillo roto.

-No importa, ya me las arreglaré. – intentó levantarse otra vez.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Weasley?

-¡Necesito ir baño! – intentó ponerse de pie.

-¡No puedes ir!

-¿Quieres que me orine encima? – Harry frunció la boca con asco.

-Quédate donde estás, te vendaré el pie – musitó y salió de la habitación. Ginny estaba sorprendida. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de forma tan atenta con ella? No tuvo tiempo de responderse, porque Harry volvió con las vendas y una pomada.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas vendas?

-Tengo todo por las dudas – repuso él y se sentó en la cama.- ya sabes, por si pasa algo en algún partido de Quidditch…- le tomó el pie con delicadeza y pasó la pomada. A ella la recorrió una electricidad en toda la zona en donde su piel hacía contacto con la yema de los dedos. Cuando terminó empezó a vendarle el pie ajustadamente. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos sabían que estaban pensando lo mismo: besarse. Sin embargo Ginny recordó que lo vio a los besos con Cho Chang y no estaba dispuesta permitirse caer nuevamente. Harry terminó de vendarle el pie con mucha suavidad.- Listo…

-Gracias.- dijo con frialdad- ya has hecho suficiente por mí. – Harry frunció el entrecejo por su repentino cambio de tono. Era incapaz de entender a las mujeres- Yo puedo arreglarme sola de aquí en más…

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora, Weasley? – le preguntó con mal humor.

-No me dirijas la palabra, gusano.- rogó ella enojada.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, perra? ¿Acaso estás en esos días?

-¡Pues nada, infeliz! – Bramó Ginny - ¿Qué me puede ocurrir? ¡Lo de siempre! ¡No te soporto!

-¡Cálmate pendeja y no me hables en ese tono!

-¡Todo esta mierda que tenemos que vivir es tu maldita culpa, Potter! – Dijo fuera de sí - ¡Ahora estamos obligados a volver a esa horrible casa! ¡Hubiera preferido la muerte antes de tener que verte todos los días! – le gritó sacada.

-¡No me grites! – Dijo él entre dientes.- Dime perra, ¿Qué diablos te tiene tan ciclotímica? ¿Qué bicho te picó?

-¿De qué me hablas? – se desentendió ella.

-No lo sé, creí tal vez después de lo de anoche…- sugirió él con los ojos en blanco.- Nos llevábamos mejor… - ella se estremeció por su tono de ilusión.- ¿y ahora me tratas así?

-¡Lo de anoche fue un puto error! – Le hizo ver Ginny- ¡Maldigo la hora en que ocurrió!

-¡No creo que lo maldigas tanto! – Exclamó él con poca paciencia- ¡Se nota que te encantó, puta!

-¡Eres un mujeriego que se acuesta con todas! – Lo acusó Ginny casi al borde de las lágrimas.- ¡Y yo no seré una más, imbécil! Así que ve y has lo que tengas que hacer con Chang…

-¡Ah! –Harry soltó una carcajada de alivio- ¡Son celos! ¡Hubieses empezado por ahí, Weasley!

-¿CELOS DE TI? –Gritó ella y se puso de pie tomándose de la baranda de la cama, sin apoyar el pie herido.- ¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA!

-¿No? –Harry la agarró de la cintura. Sus ojos chocolate brillaban de ira.- Yo diría que sí lo estás… ¿me viste con Cho? – Ginny le pegó una cachetada furiosa que le confirmó su sospecha.- ¡Me alegro! Porque yo te vi coqueteando con Thomas en transformaciones… - la tomó del cuello sin ejercer presión.- y no me ando quejando, ¿entiendes gatita? Ahora te la aguantas…

-¡Yo no coquetee con Dean!- Dijo ella, sin tener bien en claro porqué le explicaba.

-¡No te creo nada, le das pie para que hable de ti! – La incriminó - ¿No te das cuenta que es un nacido? – Murmuró Harry con los dientes apretados- Pero a ti, arrastrada, te encanta que babee, que te esté atrás…¿eh?

-¡Estás diciendo estupideces, Potter! ¡Déjame!

-Si te suelto te caerás, no puedes apoyar el pie.– su voz ya era seductora. Harry simplemente no podía evitarlo – Ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias de haberme golpeado…-la aprisionó más a sí mismo.- y…- olió su perfume- te saldrá carísimo, Weasley, carísimo…

-¿Qué haces? – él rozó sus labios con dulzura.

La besó con ganas, succionándole la boca entera con la suya y ella no se resistió. Estuvieron varios minutos así y cayeron sin darse cuenta en la cama. Ginny entonces gimió de dolor por su tobillo.

-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir él, y salió de encima de Ginny.

-Tengo que ir a bañarme.- manifestó entre quejidos de dolor-Aunque no sé como voy a lograrlo…

-¿Quieres que te bañe? – Harry le guiñó un ojo.

-Idiota…- le golpeó el hombro.- Me bañaré con una silla.- suspiró.- Tú llévamela mientras yo elijo mi ropa… ¡ay! – Ginny no podía moverse del dolor.

-Deja, yo busco en tu baúl.- Harry fue hasta el baúl y se agachó para revolverlo.

-Bueno…

-¡Vaya Weasley! ¿Esta te gusta? – Harry había sacado una tanga de leopardo. Ella se sonrojó.- ¡Mataría por verte con esto!

-¡Basta Potter! –masculló Ginny avergonzada. Harry sacó el pijama y agarró un sostén.

-¿Y este que tal? ¡Es increíble! –comentó divertido. - ¡Tus senos son enormes!

-¡No seas grosero! Y déjalo donde estaba, no me pondré sostén.

-¿Cómo? – dijo él anonadado. Su imaginación se estaba encargando de inquietar sus hormonas.- ¡Genial!

-No duermo con sostén, Potter. –el la miró con lujuria- ¡Es incómodo! – le aclaró rodando los ojos.

Harry revolvió más el baúl y entonces la vio. Era la cajita de algarrobo que ella ocultaba con tanto fervor y con enorme alegría descubrió que no estaba sellada.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí…-la miró y se la mostró. A Ginny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-No…- solo fue capaz de decir.

-¿No qué, Weasley? ¡Al fin sabré que guardas aquí adentro!

-¡No Harry, no la abras! – le rogó con la voz quebrada. No soportaría la vergüenza que de él vea sus dibujos y compruebe cuanto lo…- ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! – intentó levantarse y casi se cae. Entonces Harry dejó la caja en el baúl de nuevo, y fue a ayudarla.

-Tranquila, no lo haré.-bufó impaciente- ¡Pero quiero saber qué guardas allí, Weasley! Dímelo ahora mismo…

-Gra… gracias –susurró Ginny atónita- Yo…

-Dime que tienes en la caja.-le rogó Harry.

-Cosas de Fred…-contestó Ginny. Sabía que si no le decía por lo menos un mísero dato sobre el contenido de la caja, Harry no iba soportar más la curiosidad y la abriría en la primera oportunidad.- Cosas privadas.-agregó.

-¿Y eso escondes con tanto ahínco? – dijo él escéptico.

-Bueno… - las mejillas de Ginny se tiñeron de rosado.

-¿No hay eso sólo, verdad? – le sonrió Harry divertido.

-Potter…- empezó ella amenazante.- deja de insistir con el tema…

-Está bien, está bien…- levantó las manos hacia arriba.- no preguntaré nada más…

-Me voy a bañar, sal de mi cuarto…

-Te espero aquí – dijo él- ya sabes, por si necesitas ayuda con esa tanga de leopardo…- rió.

-¡No soy estúpida, revisarás mi caja! – lo acusó Ginny cruzada de brazos- Sal de mi cuarto y yo pondré un cerrojo en la puerta.

-¡Eres una desconfiada! – Repuso Harry divertido.- Pero si así lo deseas…- suspiró y fue hacia la puerta.- prepararé algo de cenar, perra.

-¿Tú? –dijo Ginny sonriendo.- ¡No me digas que sabes hacer algo útil!

-Si, yo. Se cocinar, Weasley.-le hizo una media sonrisa.- Aunque te sorprenda…

-Si intentas envenenarme…- lo apuntó con el dedo acusador.

-No, sólo intentaré sacarte la tanguita de leopardo- largó una carcajada y Ginny le tiró uno de sus zapatos que dio contra la puerta. Acto seguido se tiró en la cama con una sonrisa estúpida. _Ay Harry Potter, ¡cada te odio menos!_

Momentos después, Harry bajó a Ginny para cenar. Para sorpresa de ella el joven era muy buen cocinero. Cenaron unos spaghetti con vehemencia, mientras discutían sobre Quidditch y se soltaban algunos insultos en el medio. Ese día era viernes y los dos estaban felices de no tener que cursar nada a la mañana siguiente. La profesora McGonagall no había aparecido para arruinarles el fin de semana con ninguna engorrosa tarea. Sin embargo, los deberes de Transformaciones que debían tener listos para el lunes eran lo suficiente largos como para tener que empezar esa misma noche. Terminaron de cenar y sacaron los libros a regañadientes.

-Así que me viste con Cho.- le comentó Harry sonriendo levemente.

-Si, te vi – admitió Ginny sin ganas de discutir. Fingía estar haciendo los deberes, pero estaba dibujando el sauce en una hoja.- ¿y qué?

-Qué mirona resultaste ser ¿eh? -repuso Harry haciéndose el sorprendido- ¿Y qué sentiste?

-Basta, Potter, deja que me concentre…- Harry miró la hoja.

-Weasley, estás dibujando, no haciendo los deberes.

-Necesito concentración para dibujar – aclaró ella con una sonrisa encantadora. Harry miró el dibujo.

-¿Es el sauce de ahí afuera? Te está saliendo igualito…

-No, debería mejorar mi técnica- dijo Ginny con autocrítica, moviendo la mano sin apoyar el lápiz en la hoja. – Pero me gusta hacerle detalles que no son de la realidad… me gusta inventarme algunas cosas en los dibujos…

-¿Inventarle cosas? – Preguntó Harry sin entender - ¿Cómo es eso?

-Claro – dijo ella mirándolo de forma sugerente- por ejemplo cuando dibujo las personas, le agrego cosas de mi imaginación. Podría ser alguna expresión que no se asocia con la persona dibujada…

-Dibújame.- Ginny lo miró. Se había puesto roja.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, Weasley- dijo Harry.- Cópiame – tiró en una silla haciéndose el sex symbol.- Has un dibujo sobre el hermoso Harry Potter…

-Estás loco, Potter, no voy a dibujarte.- _¡tengo un cuaderno lleno de dibujos sobre ti! ¿Para qué hacer otro?_

-No en serio, cópiame, quiero ver cómo te sale. –Insistió Harry- Pero no me hagas el pelo fucsia, ni tan alborotado…- ella sonrió.

-Está bien.- aceptó un tanto cohibida y se acomodó en la silla para que el no viera lo que dibujaba.- ¿Te hago cuatrojos o…?

-¡No! Dibújame como sino tuviera los lentes…

-Bueno, pero procura quedarte quieto.-le advirtió y se inclinó en la silla.

-Procura coquetearme más y no reparo de lo que te haré…- canturreó Harry graciosamente y Ginny largó una carcajada sonora.

-No me hagas reír que se me mueve la mano. – Se aclaró la voz- ¿Conoces ese tema?

-Sí…

-Yo también, me gusta mucho.

-Te lo dedico…-le dijo Harry y Ginny alzó las cejas. ¿Qué le pasaba a Harry?

-¿Qué?

-Eso, te la dedico…

-¿Qué tomaste Potter?-Harry la ignoró.

-Procura no mirarme más y no sabrás la que te perderás…-entonó no tan desastrosamente (podría haber sido peor). Lo hacía porque le encantaba ponerla nerviosa y lo estaba logrando- es un dilema del que tu y yo podemos escapar…

-¿Crees que cantas bien? – Murmuró Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.- Quédate cruzado de brazos…

-Todo lo hago bien – rió Harry haciendo lo que ella le pedía- ¡Soy el Elegido!-Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Acércate elegido, que quiero peinarte un poco, tienes un terrible lío en tu pelo…

El sonrió y gustoso, le hizo caso. Tenerla cerca era como una especie de droga, lo subyugaba, lo dominaba hasta perder el control totalmente y le encantaba intentar resistir esa tentación para luego dejarse caer con todas las ganas que guardaba dentro de sí mismo. Estaban muy cerca y Harry la miraba de forma anhelante, con intacta ambición de degustar sus labios nuevamente. Ginny pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello e intentó colocarlo hacia un costado para que se vea la cicatriz.- Ahora tírate en la silla…- le indicó, pero Harry no se movía, estaba completamente ido de la realidad- ¡Potter! ¿Estás sordo?

-No…veo que tienes un…- le tomó la cara fingiendo asustarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? – se aterrorizó Ginny. Harry carcajeó y la besó sensualmente. Ginny puso una mano un su cara, gustosa de que eso suceda. Harry interrumpió el beso y sonrió.

-Listo, ya me saqué las ganas…-Harry suspiró y se acomodó en la silla.- Ahora sí ¿empezamos?

-Eres de lo peor, ¿sabes? – dijo Ginny con aire divertido y empezó a dibujar. – Siempre andas con ganas de besarme…

-Es verdad – admitió Harry ella lo miró- pero tú también tienes ganas.

-Puede ser, Potter, puede ser. - el sonrió con ilusión. Moría de ganas de confesarle que le encantaba, que realmente estaba interesado en ella, pero tenía miedo de que lo rechace. Ya se lo había revelado a Ron y quería que Ginny lo sepa por el mismo… pero no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento indicado. Se dedicó a observarla y hundirse en su figura. Lo magnetizaba quedarse así sumido en los pensamientos, dejarse llevar por esos ojos chocolates, tenerla tan cerca… Ginny lo miraba y bajaba la vista al papel, y de vez en cuando hacía una sonrisita que le produjo una especie de desconfianza a Harry.

-¡Weasley te conviene que no estés haciéndome con gestos afeminados! – le advirtió serio.

-Te juro que no. – apaciguó ella.

-¿Falta mucho?

-¡Recién empiezo! – Bufó - ¡Quédate quieto! – Le ordenó Ginny exasperada – y mírame que estoy haciendo tus ojos…

-No me hagas los lentes. – Recordó Harry con ahínco.

-Cállate y mírame…- Harry la miró fijo y guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua.- Eres un idiota Potter.

-¿Y tu? ¿Eres perfecta? – _si lo es Potter, y tú lo sabes bien._

-No, pero por lo menos no hago payadas todo el día. ¡Pareces un crío! – le comentó Ginny. Harry empezó a reírse fuertemente.- ¿Se puede saber qué es gracioso?

-Cuando te jalé el tobillo…- se sobó la panza.- ¡te pegaste un susto tremendo! ¡Hubieras visto tu cara, no tenía desperdicio!

-¡No me lo recuerdes! – Pidió Ginny con disgusto – Gracias a Dios luego te empapé de agua y me sentí mejor…

-No mientas, Weasley – Ginny quitó la vista del dibujo para mirarlo- Lo que te hizo sentir mejor fue el franeleo que hicimos después… - ella rodó los ojos.

-Tienes la idea fija, Potter – suspiró con resignación- Dime, ¿piensas en sexo las veinticuatro horas del día o te detienes para comer?

-Puede ser – admitió Harry y ella chascó la lengua - ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¡Tengo diecisiete años!

-¡Quédate quieto! – Repitió ella con exasperación.- Tus hormonas necesitan un poco de conducta, ¿sabes?

-¿Acaso tu no piensas en sexo, Weasley? – Ginny enrojeció- ¡Ay! ¡La niñita se cohíbe cuando le hablan del coito! – rió burlonamente.

-Vete al infierno, Potter – farfulló Ginny harta- ¡Y si no te quedas quieto de una jodida vez te juro que dejaré de dibujar!

-¡Está bien, no te sulfures perrita! Lo que pasa es que tú tienes la culpa…

-¿Yo? No digas más estupideces, Harry, en serio.

-Me dices Harry…- el muchacho fingió sorpresa, pero le encantaba que lo llame por su nombre. Lo ilusionaba demasiado.

-Es tu nombre, ¿no?

-Si, bueno pero generalmente me llamas Potter.

-Volveré a hacerlo.- le informó Ginny riendo – En cuanto me hagas enojar nuevamente…

-¿Sabes qué? no dejo de pensar en tu tanga de leopardo, Weasley – le confesó Harry y Ginny negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Ves? Ahí me diste una razón para volver a llamarte Potter…-aportó ella con aire divertido.

-¿Falta mucho para que termines de dibujar a este ejemplar de macho? – volvió a preguntar señalándose.

-Ejemplar de macho…- balbuceó Ginny negando con la cabeza- Estás mal…

-¡Solo bromeaba Weasley!

-Ya está- le entregó el dibujo. Harry abrió los ojos incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo. Parecía una foto. Se veía a sí mismo cruzado de brazos, sentado en la silla y sonriendo. Ginny no le había hecho los lentes, sólo dibujó un seductor cabello desordenado y un flequillo que dejaba ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente.

-¡Wow! – Dejó salir impresionado - ¡Te ha salido muy bien!

-Viste, Potter. – Dijo ella con orgullo- ¡Me encanta dibujar! – Harry sonrió.

-Me dibujaste lindo…- observó- ¿te gusto mucho Weasley?-_Dime que si y te lo digo, dime que si y te lo digo…_

-¡Potter! – Le advirtió ella torciendo los ojos.- ¡Deja de buscarme porque me vas a encontrar!

-¡No te enojes! – Rió- ¡Fírmame el dibujo! – le exigió. Ginny abrió los ojos.

-Deja de joder, tú mismo lo dijiste: no soy Picasso.

-Claro, fírmalo como Ginny Weasley – le aclaró él y Ginny rió.

-Pero yo no lo hice sola…- planteó seria- Tu posaste para mí... se puede decir que lo hicimos los dos, ¿no?

-Eso es cierto…-admitió Harry- Entonces lo firmamos como… Hanny… ¡Si, Hanny!

-¿Hanny? –redundó Ginny torciendo los ojos.

-La mezclas de mi nombre y tu nombre… -Ginny empezó a reírse- ¿Qué? ¡"Girry" queda horrible, no puedes negarlo! – ambos rieron.

-Está bien, lo firmo como Hanny – aceptó ella y firmó el dibujo.- Eres retorcido, Potter.

-No más que tú – Ginny no le hizo caso- y cuéntame, ¿qué hablabas hoy con Thomas en clase? – le preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú.

-Nada.

-Te agarró la mano, lo vi – dijo Harry molesto.

-Me preguntó lo del castigo – repuso Ginny nerviosa- ya sabes, todos están algo sorprendidos por lo que hizo McGonagall.

-¿Y qué más te dijo?

-¿Es un interrogatorio, Potter? – frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué más te dijo?- Ginny refunfuñó.

-Le pregunté porqué había dicho que él y yo…- esquivó los ojos, sonrojada- estuvimos juntos. – Resopló- Me lo negó, dijo que tú habías mentido.

-¡Thomas está mintiendo! – Saltó Harry y golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado- ¡El mismo me dijo que se acostaba contigo y ya te conté que hoy se lo decía a Colin y a Seamus!

-Déjalo, está celoso – descartó Ginny sin inmutarse por el asunto – nada del otro mundo... –lo miró intensamente- y tu también lo estás…

-¡Qué dices! – se ofuscó él incómodo.

-La verdad, Potter -dijo Ginny sin miramientos – Estás celoso de Dean, pero no esperaré a que lo admitas, sinceramente no me interesa… - Harry se estremeció. _Sinceramente no me interesa, _Le había dolido más que la certera acusación de celos.

-¿Olvidas el ataquecito que tuviste por lo de Cho? – aportó con vehemencia.

-Bueno, tú te estabas besando y arreglando una cita con ella… Yo solo hablaba con Dean – se justificó Ginny, casi admitiendo sus celos con esas palabras.

-No arreglé ninguna cita – le aclaró Harry – y si, me besó.- se encogió de hombros- pero la corté y dije que no podíamos vernos…

-Entonces, ¿no quieres verla? – le preguntó Ginny con interés. _Cómo para querer verla Weasley, ¡cuando te tengo cerca de ti!_

-No lo sé – mintió como para no quedar "regalado" – pero más no que si…- Ginny se alegró mucho, pero supo disimularlo.

-Creo que me voy a acostar, Potter, estoy cansada.- intentó levantarse.

Harry estaba pensativo con lo de Dean y ni la escuchó.

-¿Qué sientes por Thomas? –Ginny se amedrentó por la pregunta.

-¿Te interesa?

-Contéstame…- la esquivó Harry.

-Dean nunca fue mi novio.- le recordó Ginny- Sólo nos hacíamos mimos… - bostezó.- ¿me llevas a mi cuarto?- Harry la miró sonriéndole elocuentemente.- Estoy cansada…

-¡Genial! – Dijo riendo.- ¡Ahora sí que veré tu tanga!

-¡Basta con mi tanga! –Se ofuscó Ginny - ¿Acaso no piensas en otra cosa? – él negó.

Harry la levantó y empezó a subir la escalera sin dejar de mirarla. Llegó a la habitación y Ginny abrió la puerta con una mano. La dejó en la cama con cuidado y colocó un almohadón debajo de su tobillo. En ese momento Ginny comprendió que Romilda Vane le había hecho un favor enorme. Tener de enfermero a Harry Potter, verlo tan preocupado y pendiente de ella, surtía en su ser efectos de increíble felicidad. De repente sintió a Harry acostarse al lado de ella… ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-¿Qué haces? – dijo nerviosa.

-Nada, estoy cansado- se hizo el inocente él.- ¿Tú no?

-Vete a dormir a tu cama.

-No…- le tomó la mano – Voy a quedarme aquí por si necesitas algo, perra…

Ginny bufó sin disimulo.

-¿Estás loco, sabías? - en el fondo estaba encantada con su accionar.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – necesitaba distraerla y lo logró.

-¿A qué viene eso? – Harry se encogió de hombros- Me gusta el verde…

-¿Por qué te gusta el verde? – _porque me recuerda a tus ojos._ - ¿Te recuerda a la naturaleza?

_-_Si…- Ginny se puso de costado para mirarlo.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Harry también giró su posición y quedaron los dos de costado, frente a frente.

-Lo imaginé – mintió con rapidez. (No estaba dispuesto a revelarle que la había escuchado hablando con Dean)

-¿Y tu color favorito cual es, Potter?

-El rojo. – contestó Harry sin desconectar su mirada con la de ella- Y el marrón chocolate…

Ginny se estremeció. La respuesta de Harry hizo que se venga una oleada a su inconfundible perfume.

-Harry…- empezó ella nerviosa. Él le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y jugaba entrelazando con sus dedos con los de Ginny.

-Dime.- susurró suavemente.

-¿Qué perfume usas?- Esta vez fue Harry quien se pilló por la pregunta.

-Es francés – Ginny sonrió embobada- Se llama Romance, de Ralph Lauren.

-¿Romance?

-Si…- corroboró Harry- Hermione me lo regaló para mi cumpleaños, hace meses que lo uso. ¿Te gusta?

-Si…lo tengo impregnado en la nariz – admitió Ginny y Harry sonrió. Continuaban tomados de la mano- Se siente por todos lados…

-¿Y tu que perfume usas?

-Armani Code. También es francés. Es de invierno… pero no puedo evitar usarlo todo el año. Hermione también es la culpable de que lo use. Una vez fuimos de compras al Londres muggle y entramos en una perfumería. Quise comprarlo y ella me ayudó con el dinero muggle, no entendía cómo contarlo – hizo una pausa- ¿Crees que los olores tienen colores?

Harry sonrió.

-Claro. Yo asocio tu perfume con el color azul-le confesó parpadeando.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no se porqué – suspiró recorriendo su vista al techo – Se siente en toda esta habitación ese perfume. Es un aroma realmente asesino… - la miró otra vez, atravesándola y ella se inquietó. Hubo unos minutos de silencio en donde sólo se miraban sin pestañear.

-Me miras de forma tan rara, Harry…- le comentó ella- que a veces pienso que…

-¿Qué piensas?

-Nada, una estupidez.

-Dilo…

-Sólo que me doy cuenta que quieres besarme – ambos sonrieron. Harry redujo la distancia enseguida y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Es cierto, tenía ganas de besarte.

-¿Crees que soy una zorra porque me dejo besar?

-No eres una zorra.- Harry tenía una mano en su cara y le hacía un mimo con el pulgar- No eres una zorra, Ginny y ambos lo sabemos…-volvió a besarla- Eres muy hermosa… - Ginny se estremeció.

-Harry…- lo cortó nerviosa.

-¿Qué?

-Tu perfume para mi es de color verde – exteriorizó Ginny – como tus ojos.

El sonrió abiertamente. Pasó una mano por su hombro desnudo…

-Me gusta tu piel… - a ella se le puso la piel de gallina-… es muy suave.

Harry se sorprendía de lo dulce que estaba siendo con ella. Jamás tenía esas actitudes con las chicas. Siempre iba a los hechos concretos y luego adiós. Pero con ella era diferente…

Ginny en cambio no podía pensar, las palabras de Harry la estaban torturando tanto como le hacían tocar el cielo. Los sentimientos con él siempre se situaban en una bifurcación casi imposible de resolver y Ginny era incapaz de tomar partido… pero no podía quedarse callada, aunque sus pupilas la arranquen del mundo y le quiten el habla…

-No dejas de sorprenderme ni por un solo instante… - le contestó seria.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hace seis años que me insultas, me denigras…- dijo Ginny - y de repente en menos de una semana me salvaste de morirme ahogada en el lago, curaste mi tobillo… y me besas en cuanto te da la gana…

-¿Qué sientes cuando te beso? – Ginny se inquietó un poco. Hacía unas preguntas que tenían terribles respuestas- Dímelo…

-Me gusta mucho besarte…-dijo Ginny nerviosa -, pero también me asusta… -Harry sólo la miraba- Siento que pierdo el control… sólo lo recupero cuando recuerdo que no debo comportarme como la zorra que piensas que soy.

-Ya te dije que no pienso eso- Harry la atrajo hacia sí mismo y le dio un beso que al principio fue inocente, pero luego se tornó peligroso, sexual, invitante a muchas cosas. Ginny se movió un poco y Harry terminó encima de ella con especial cuidado de no hacerle daño en el tobillo.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo asustada.

-Lo de siempre, Ginny…- le acarició la cara. Ella notó una extraña mirada que jamás había visto en sus verdes ojos, una mirada que no poseía ni por un solo instante el odio y el rechazo que siempre se encargó de profesarle- Lo que siempre tengo ganas de hacer cada vez que estás cerca… cada vez que huelo tu perfume embriagándome con tanta certeza, lo que muero por hacer cada vez que nos rozamos, eso lo que ambos deseamos…

-Harry yo…

-Shhh… - Ginny no supo en qué instante comenzó a sentir los labios de él apoderarse de los suyos con una dulce destreza que lograba conmoverla. Escuchó la llave de luz apagarse. Harry fluyó la mano por debajo del pijama deslizándole por el vientre hasta que sus dedos jugaron con sus senos frenéticamente.

-Harry…- gimió Ginny sin detenerlo. El bajó hacia su cuello y empezó a pasarle la lengua sensualmente por la zona, aspirando su perfume, sintiendo que llegaba a la estratósfera por el terciopelo de su piel. Harry no era lerdo para estas cosas y en un movimiento se sacó la camisa de Hogwarts rompiendo todos sus botones y la arrojó a un costado. Enseguida volvió a besarla, acomodándose para la esperada fricción entre sus piernas, y el en esa habilidad, sintió una llama en su sexo que lo abrazaba placenteramente. Ginny pasó sus dedos por su abdomen, deslizándolos con un vaivén complaciente, mientras no dejaban de moverse cada vez con más rapidez y entrega. Lo escuchó gemir cuando tocaba su ingle y eso acentuó sus ganas de ser suya. Harry tomó el dobladillo del pijama y en un segundo le quitó la parte de arriba, ella levantó los brazos para ayudarlo. La besó mientras seguía acariciando sus senos y luego su boca bajó y succionó sus pezones con girando su lengua alrededor de ellos- Ay…- suspiró Ginny con los ojos cerrados. Ella sintió un ruido metálico que no supo de donde venía. Harry aumentó la fricción de sus sexos adquiriendo más velocidad, sin dejar de jadear. Ginny abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Los descubrió deseosos, dilatados, encendidos de pasión. Notó que él estaba en boxers, pero ya no le importaba, no podía frenar, lo estaba deseando. Sin embargo sentía que él debía saberlo…

-Ginny…-susurró Harry dulcemente en su oído. Le sacó la parte de abajo del pijama con las dos manos y lo escurrió hacia el fin de sus piernas al tiempo que aprovechaba para acariciarlas…luego subió y con la mano derecha corrió su sensual tanga de leopardo hacia un costado. Hundió sus dedos con suavidad en la húmeda parte íntima de Ginny y ella soltó un resoplido cargado de fogosidad. Clavó las uñas en su espalda cuando Harry movió sus dedos en su cavidad y Ginny arqueó toda su anatomía para soportar el tortuoso placer que le estaba provocando. Harry pasó una lengua por su mentón hasta llegar a sus dulces labios y los besó, seduciéndola al extremo, apropiándose por completo de su boca, haciendo que sus narices se aplasten y sus respiraciones se mezclen con gemidos.

-Ahhh… - gimió Ginny al sentir los dedos de él tan profundos- Harry espera…- le rogó para nada convencida. Sin embargo Harry no estaba dispuesto a parar, no soportaba más el deseo de hacerla suya. Se sentía completamente seguro que debían seguir, ambos cuerpos lo estaban pidiendo a los gritos, se notaba en cada roce, no había dudas. Rápidamente se quitó el bóxer con un hábil movimiento. Tomó un condón del bolsillo de sus pantalones que los había dejado en la cama y se volvió a sentir el ruido metálico de su cinturón… se lo colocó sin dejar de besarla.- Harry, espera… por favor… ahh…- el roce hizo tener una excitante sensación de cosquilleo en su parte íntima, casi pisando la raya del éxtasis. Abrió los ojos y vio que Harry la miraba intensamente. Tenía la frente empapada de sudor.- yo tengo que decirte que…

-Me gustas mucho, Ginny…- se acomodó entre sus piernas. El corazón de Ginny estaba a punto de huir por la garganta- me gustas mucho, de verdad que me gustas….

-Harry…tu a mi también…-Ginny estuvo segura que su boca se curvó en una sonrisa- pero… -sintió su miembro entrar adentro de ella suavemente y contuvo el aire para expresar esa delicia que se arremolinaba en todo su ser. Sentía que su sangre agolpaba en el pecho haciéndola muy feliz pero también temblaba de terror. Sintió otra breve pero enloquecida envestida- …ahh… soy virgen, Harry…-el volvió a sonreír, ese dato no lo sorprendió en absoluto.-Soy virgen…- repitió Ginny temiendo que el no haya escuchado bien.

-Tranquila, hermosa -La penetró con más impulso y vio que Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor.- ¿Te hago daño?- le susurró preocupado y bajó la velocidad de la envestida, empezó a hacerlo más suavemente. Cerró los ojos, estaba disfrutando como nunca aquel contacto, jamás había sentido cosas similares al estar con una chica. Su corazón emitía miles de latidos en un solo instante, para él nunca el sexo había sido tan dulce, tan perfecto. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban, estaban hecho el uno para el otro… Abrió nuevamente los ojos y vio que ella estaba abrumada de excitación. Agilizó hacia delante el vaivén y la escuchó gemir fuertemente.

-Ahh…- Ginny casi gritó- si…

Se miraron a los ojos. Los movimientos empezaron a ser instantáneos, bruscos, violentos de dulzura, rebalsados de pasión. Los relámpagos eran mágicos, el sexo entre ellos estaba resultando exquisito bajo todos los puntos de vista. Si bien Ginny no tenía experiencia, estuvo segura que ya había alcanzado el orgasmo más de una vez. Para Harry no era sólo excitación, se daba cuenta mientras le hacía el amor desaforadamente que había perdido demasiado tiempo odiándola, que se había negado a admitir cuánto ella le atraía en todos los sentidos, el jamás podría odiarla, eso era imposible… él la amaba.

-Eres hermosa…-susurró Harry entre jadeos- muy hermosa Ginny…

Los hierros de la cama crujieron por las toscas embestidas, que cada vez eran más impetuosas con el correr de los segundos. La besó introduciéndole la lengua, intentando sacar afuera la furia del inminente orgasmo que se avecinaba y jugando con la suya, en ese deporte favorito de ocupar la boca del otro durante más de un instante… Ginny recorrió la sudorosa espalda del muchacho e hincó las uñas en él, movió su pelvis con impresionante destreza y abrazó la cintura de Harry con ambas piernas, aprisionándolo a su anatomía mientras decía cosas ininteligibles…

-Ay…Harry…-decía sofocada- …si…

-Ginny…ahhh…

Harry gimió fuertemente al llegar al orgasmo. Ginny arqueó su espalda con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo una incandescente sensación en todo su cuerpo que temblaba con furia. Harry se dejó caer arriba de ella y besó su cuello…

Ginny respiró hondo. Un solo instante después bastó para caer de lleno a la terrible verdad de lo sucedido: Harry Potter la había hecho mujer. Sintió el gusto a sangre en su boca como si literalmente se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo. La golpeó la verdad de los hechos… ¿Qué había hecho? Harry la odiaba y ella en cambio estaba completamente… Parpadeó y dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin control. Harry no lo notó; salió de su cuerpo, la besó en el cachete y fue hacia el baño con aire despreocupado. Ginny se tapó con las sábanas y se escurrió sus lágrimas. A los pocos minutos, Harry volvió y se acostó a su lado. Ella evitó mirarlo, sabía que estaba completamente desnudo. Pocos minutos después, supuso que él se colocaba el bóxer nuevamente por los movimientos, y se tapó con la sábana. Ginny no aguantaba más y estaba conteniendo espasmos de llanto.

- Ginny… - ella no lo miró y Harry le tomó la cara. Enseguida vio sus ojos húmedos.-Gin…- ella lo apartó. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Qué acabamos de hacer? – Susurró totalmente quebrada- ¿Qué es lo que hicimos, Harry?

-Lo que deseábamos… - intentó abrazarla pero ella nuevamente no se lo permitió.- Ginny, cálmate, por favor.

-Yo…- se tapó la cara.-Me acosté… contigo… - sollozó desconsolada.- yo…cómo pude hacerlo…

Harry intentó abrazarla otra vez y Ginny por fin se dejó abrazar acurrucada en su pecho mientras las lágrimas caían en él sin control.

-No pasa nada – Harry le acarició el pelo- en serio, no pasa nada hermosa, no llores…

-Tú ahora me dirás con razón que soy una put…

-Shhh– la acalló Harry con dulzura- jamás volveré a decirte eso, te lo juro.

-Fue…mi… primera… vez… y … -Harry estaba tentado a las risas, pero se contuvo. Le producía cierta ternura cómo ella se estaba tomando la situación, pero era muy normal en las mujeres reaccionar así al tener la primera vez. Sin embargo, Ginny Weasley no era cualquier mujer. Su miedo y su vergüenza resultaban adorables, lo hacían sentirse más atraído a ella. Sonrió y besó su cabello con dulzura- Se que no me crees…

-Claro que te creo – se apresuró a aclarar Harry y le secó las lágrimas con los dedos pulgares.- Te creo, deja de llorar… después de lo bien que la pasamos, deberías reír ¿sabes? Esto no es cosa que suceda todos los días… - dijo eso para hacerla reír, pero ella seguía llorando.- Cálmate…

-¿En serio me crees? – Ginny lo miró a los ojos por primera vez luego de que hubieran hecho el amor. El la acarició.- ¿Me crees que fuiste el primero?

-Si, Ginny ¿cómo no te voy a creer? – le dio un corto beso. Ginny seguía preocupada.- No exageres tanto, ni te lo tomes así…

-Harry... por favor no le cuentes a nadie, ¡por favor! – Se tapó la cara avergonzada.- Me muero de vergüenza…

-No diré nada a nadie, en serio. –le prometió y volvió a besarla- Deja los miedos, fue maravilloso…-la atrajo hacia su pecho.- El que va a tener problemas soy yo, no tú…

-¿Qué dices? – inquirió ella asustada.

-Ron me matará- suspiró Harry seriamente. Entonces por fin Ginny empezó a reírse entre lágrimas- Lo digo en serio, me va a moler a golpes…

-No lo sabrá –Se sentaron en el respaldar de la cama, abrazados. Harry pasaba los dedos por su hombro, haciéndole un mimo.

-Ginny… - su tono fue intranquilo. Lo más loco de la situación es que hasta hacía pocos minutos ella era la que estaba abrumada por haber hecho el amor con él y ahora a él también lo empezaron a asaltar todas las dudas. Es que para ella era la primera vez en el sexo (y en el amor, claro está) y para Harry era la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien que le importara de verdad.- Ginny…- volvió a llamarla.

-Mmmm…

-¿Estás arrepentida? – _Si me dice que si me muero, _pensaba Harry con terror.

-No…- él sonrió aliviado – me siento muy rara…

-¿Rara bien o rara mal?

-Rara bien, supongo – contestó Ginny con una sonrisa.- Nunca creí que terminaríamos así…- Harry giró la cabeza y la miró extrañado.- ¿Qué? ¿Tu sí?

-No tenía ninguna duda. – Dejó salir con felicidad- Yo hace rato que tenía ganas – le confesó con una mueca pervertida.- Tus faldas son muy cortas, Weasley – agregó arrancándole una sonrisa a Ginny.

-Me lo imaginé, eres hombre.

-Bueno Weasley, tu también tenías ganas – la apuró él divertido. Ella se puso roja.

-Es raro que no estemos insultándonos.-susurró Ginny con sorpresa.

-Sí…- Harry respiró hondo – creo que deberíamos ir practicando…

-¿Qué?

-Insultarnos otra vez- dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza- Piensa que el colegio entero cree que nos odiamos, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Es verdad – admitió ella- pero… no quiero que me insultes… no después de…-Harry la besó.

-Sólo será una actuación… -la tranquilizó- un solo instante… y luego…- guiñó un ojo.-…podemos seguir haciendo…- ella le pegó en el pecho levemente.- Lo siento, era una broma…

-Quiero preguntarte algo – le dijo Ginny poniéndose frente a él seriamente. Harry sonrió levemente.- No te rías, Potter, es una pregunta seria…

-A ver, pelirroja…

-¿Te verás con Cho? –lo inyectó con sus ojos chocolate irradiando cierto peligro. Harry rió.- ¡Potter!

-Ya te dije antes que no arreglé citas – repuso- ¿Te preocupa que me vea con ella? – le curioseó divertido.

-No… - Harry alzó las cejas – bueno, ¡está bien! un poco si me preocupa…-Harry frunció el entrecejo- ¡un poco mucho!- rieron.

-No me veré con ella, no arreglé ninguna cita- le volvió aclarar él- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-Tú y Dean Thomas.- aseveró Harry gravemente. Era evidente que ambos querían corroborar que no se iban a prestar a terceros.

-Eso ya te lo contesté… Entre Dean y yo no hay nada.- Ginny encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo nos besábamos…

-No me interesa – le espetó Harry celoso- No quiero que te vuelvas a besar con él…

Ginny rió.

-Está bien, cuatrojos… - se le escapó, pero él no se ofendió. Harry le tomó la cara y antes de besarla…

-Putita…-Ginny se tensó.- Lo dije cariñosamente… - se apresuró a aclarar- eres mi putita…- La pelirroja sonrió y se dejó besar.- Sólo mía…- resaltó.

-Entonces –retomó Ginny con ímpetu - ¿hicimos una especie de pacto? Tú no puedes estar con Cho… ni con ninguna otra – aclaró por las dudas, y el sonrió – y yo no puedo estar con Dean…

-Ni con ningún otro…- afirmó Harry con firmeza y volvió a besarla- Un pacto para vivir…

-Cuánto tiempo llevábamos odiándonos, ¿no? -Ginny se levantó envuelta en la sábana y Harry le miró la espalda desnuda y se tomó la cabeza. Todavía no podía creer lo buena que estaba. ¡Y menos que se había acostado con ella! Ginny se puso el pijama y se dio vuelta. - ¡Ey! ¡Te hice un comentario, Potter!

-¡Si, lo siento! – se sobresaltó él.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En nada, te estaba mirando el culo.-rió Harry y Ginny le pegó en el hombro y se acostó acurrucada a él.- Lo siento, ¿qué me dijiste?

-Que pasamos mucho tiempo odiándonos…- susurró con voz cansada.

-Es cierto…- se acomodaron en las sábanas.

-Harry…- el apagó la luz y la abrazó.

-mmm...- dijo soñoliento.

-Creo que me gustas en serio… - ya se iban quedando dormidos.

-Tu a mí también, pelirroja…

_Seis años así_

_Escapándome a otro lugar_

_Con mi fantasía_

_Buscando otro cuerpo, otra voz,_

_Fui consumiendo infiernos_

_Para salir de ti,_

_Intoxicado loco_

_Sin humor…_

A las pocas horas, la campana de la mansión del Bosque Prohibido sonaba insistentemente. Ambos despertaron alarmados y sobresaltados. Ginny comenzó a vestirse y Harry también.

-¡Rayos! ¡Debe ser McGonagall! – se ofuscó la pelirroja. Acto seguido, intentó apoyar el pie y con asombro logró que podía hacerlo sin que le duela.- ¡Puedo caminar, Harry! – se alegró.

-¡Mejor! Apúrate… – repuso él- ¡Si nos encuentra en estas fachas, no expulsa! - soltó Harry con terror.

Se vistieron y Harry ayudó a Ginny a bajar las escaleras. Antes de abrir la puerta Harry la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la besó.

-¡Estás loco! – lo frenó ella riendo.

-¡Me encanta el vértigo!

Acto seguido, Harry abrió la puerta nervioso. Allí se encontraron cara a cara con Minerva, que los observaba con su escrutadora mirada. Los dos adolescentes esperaban que la vieja no tenga cierto olfato sexual…

-Con que por fin se dignan a atender – espetó enojada la profesora.

-Si…- balbuceó Harry.

-¿Por qué tardaban tanto? – dijo Minerva desconfiada.

-Disculpe, profesora…- improvisó Ginny. Minerva la miró. Tenía la boca roja y sus pelirrojos cabellos estaban inusualmente desordenados- ¿Sabe que pasa? El infeliz de Potter me estaba molestando, ¡como siempre! – Harry la miró anonadado. Ginny lo pisó disimuladamente- ¡Intentaba copiar mis deberes de Transformaciones, profesora! ¡Es un maldito…- lo miró significativamente-… aprovechador de mujeres que SI hacemos los deberes!

-¡Cállate Weasley! – Exclamó Harry intentando interpretar bien su papel- ¡Eres una perra mentirosa…! ¡Tú has empezado copiándome los deberes, estúpida!

Minerva los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Aquella pelea no resultaba demasiado efusiva como otras que había presenciado. Los tonos de voz no eran muy parecidos a hasta hacía unos pocos días. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? Bajó la vista y al observar el pie vendando de Ginny abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Weasley! - exclamó preocupada- ¿Qué te ocurrió en el pie? – Miró a Harry- ¿Fuiste tú?

-¡No! – Saltó Ginny roja- No, no fue él profesora…

-¡Claro que no fui yo! – dijo Harry algo asustado por la amenaza de expulsión.

-Verá, yo me caí en Hogwarts… - explicó Ginny – y me doblé el tobillo…

-¿Y por qué no fuiste a la enfermería, Weasley?

-Porque no creí que fuera tan grave.- contestó Ginny – luego se me hinchó el tobillo y sino fuera por Ha… por Potter… - lo miró de soslayo y le brillaron los ojos– no hubiera podido subir las escaleras…

-Bien… en ese caso…- Minerva sospechaba que había algo raro en el comportamiento de los dos adolescentes- como veo que han mejorado su comportamiento y considerando que cumplieron bien las dos misiones hasta ahora encomendadas… los dejaré ir a la excursión de Hogsmeade…

-¿En serio? – musitó Harry ilusionado.

-Si, Potter, siempre hablo en serio – concedió la profesora McGonagall tajante.- pero luego deberán continuar con el castigo…

-Genial…- se le escapó a Harry. Tanto la profesora como Ginny lo miraron. La primera mirada era de sorpresa y la segunda de advertencia.

-¿Qué dijiste Potter? – dijo McGonagall

-¡Genial que nos deje ir a Hogsmeade…! – aclaró Harry sobresaltado.

-¡Excelente! - dijo Ginny y lo miró - ¡Al fin podré descansar de ti cuatrojos desagradable! Permiso profesora, voy a desayunar…-se fue y antes le palmeó el culo a Harry disimuladamente. El chico enrojeció. Gracias a Merlín Minerva no se dio cuenta.

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Potter. Procuren no pelearse o se cancela la excursión.- la profesora dio un chasquido y desapareció.-

Harry cerró la puerta riendo. Encontró a Ginny estaba sentada arriba la mesada comiendo un trozo de medialuna.

-¡Eres de lo peor! –Le robó un pedazo de medialuna y se puso frente a ella que lo miraba pícaramente- ¡Como se te ocurre tocarme el culo!

-Fue divertido – Ginny se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-¿Tienes hambre no? –dijo él mirándola con devoción.

-¡Entiéndeme Potter, acabo de tener mi primera vez! – Harry comprendió que por fin a Ginny se le había ido toda la vergüenza. Parecía muy segura y confiada y eso le encantó.- Eso no pasa todos los días… - suspiró- No se como voy a mirar a mi padre a la cara… - Harry la acarició.

-Yo tampoco- ambos dejaron salir una explosiva carcajada.- Ginny…- le dijo acomodando su pelo-en serio estoy feliz de haber sido el primero…- ella le sonrió.

-Jamás pensé que serías tú – admitió- pero ha estado muy bien…- Harry besó su hombro.

-Cuando lo repetimos…- dijo deseoso.

-Diablos, ¿tendremos que tener sexo todos los días? – dijo Ginny con aspecto divertido.

-¡Claro! – Le aseguró Harry. Ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello– Tu tienes la culpa, mira lo que eres…-la miró detenidamente- una terrible yegua…- Ginny le pegó en la cabeza- No te enojes…

-Tu no estás nada mal…- se besaron con pasión.

-No me gustaron tus insultos, Weasley – le dijo Harry con sensualidad- creo que deberás pagar muy caro todo lo que me dijiste recién…- Ginny se sonrojó y abrazó su cintura con las piernas. Harry la besó con ganas y rápidamente metió una mano bajo su blusa.- tienes un gustito en la boca… a medialuna, riquísimo… - tocó la pierna de la chica.

-Ni se te ocurra – le advirtió Ginny sabiendo para que lado irían los acontecimientos si se dejaba llevar- Para la segunda vez, tendrás que esperar…- rió con malicia ante la cara de desesperación de Harry- Vamos, tenemos que ir Hogwarts…-Lo dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se bajó de la mesada, tomando su mochila- Ahí tienes tu café…

-Gin…- la llamó él.

-Dime…

-No se si voy a poder disimular lo mucho que ya no te odio…- le advirtió Harry intranquilo.

Ginny sonrió tontamente.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, Harry – le dijo intentando convencerse- O vamos a tener muchos problemas…

-Si tienes razón…dame otro beso que luego no podré…- Ginny lo besó.

Sin embargo, Harry tenía razón. Fingir delante de todo el colegio que seguían odiándose era muy difícil para los dos. Ambos deseaban estar besándose sin que les importe nada… pero podían hacerlo. Esa especie de simulacro era algo bastante dificultoso de cumplir. Llegaron separados al colegio para la excursión a Hogsmeade. Harry se encontró con Ron en la entrada del pueblo y lo llamó. El pelirrojo le sonrió y eso le dio a entender que las cosas seguían como antes.

-Lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado.- Siento lo que pasó.

-No es nada.- se apresuró a decir Harry incómodo- A mi me sirvió mucho…

-A mi también- admitió su amigo e hizo una pausa- Hermione y yo nos besamos.- le confesó sorprendiendo a Harry.

-¡No! – Saltó emocionado- ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Si…- dijo Ron que había adoptado el color de su pelo- Fue ayer cuando tu te fuiste… en realidad ella fue quién me besó…

-Increíble…

-Siento haberte increpado por besar a Ginny – lo miró serio. Harry mientras tanto pensaba que teniendo en cuenta la última discusión no era prudente revelarle que se había acostado con Ginny- Si te gusta tienes todo el derecho a pelear por ella…

-Si me gusta…-dijo Harry – y ella ya lo sabe…- Ron se frenó.

-¿Son novios? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Aún no- repuso Harry- pero se lo pediré en cuanto esté seguro que me diga que sí-agregó con algo de terror- hicimos un pacto…

-Te dirá que sí- apaciguó Ron.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

-¿Dónde crees? – sugirió Ron con una sonrisa.

-Contándose detalles con Ginny…- dijeron al unísono.

Siguieron charlando sobre ellas animadamente. A propósito del accionar de Romilda, Ron sugirió rápidamente a su hermana que la denuncie con McGonagall. Sin embargo Harry le aclaró a Ron que su hermana se negó rotundamente a denunciarla. Después de todo, Ginny ya estaba mejor de su tobillo y no había ninguna necesidad de hacer sentir importante a la estúpida de Romilda.

Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas en Las Tres Escobas bebiendo una chocolatada caliente. Ambas reían y parecían muy felices. Por supuesto, ya se habían contado con lujo de detalles todas las novedades. Sin embargo, Ginny omitió que se había acostado con Harry, aún no estaba preparada para confesarlo. Era muy fuerte para ella. Hermione le hizo un práctico hechizo al tobillo de Ginny para que pueda pisar con menos dificultad, lo cual alegró enormemente a su reciente cuñada.

-¡No puedo creer que estés con mi hermano! – Exclamó Ginny - ¡Por fin!

-Todo se lo debo a Harry – le aclaró Hermione con felicidad- ¡El nos ayudó muchísimo!

-¿En serio? – Ginny estaba atónita - ¿De verdad?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Harry no te contó? – Ginny negó con la cabeza- Se peleó con Dean…

-Si, eso me lo dijo…

-Y tu hermano y él empezaron a discutir. Ron estaba furioso y le preguntó si tú le gustabas…- Ginny se tapó la boca con las manos- No sabes, fue terrible… entonces Harry gritó que sí, que tu le gustabas… admitió que él te besa cada vez que tienen oportunidad y que no era asunto de él si deseaban hacerlo…

-¡Me estás haciendo una broma!

-Si, Ron casi lo mata, le dijo que no te lastime porque su amistad se terminaba.-confesó Hermione- y Harry, le preguntó a Ron si el gustaba de mí… nos dijo de todo, que apliquemos nuestros consejos a nosotros mismos…- Hermione enrojeció- y que si me lastimaba a mí también iba a cortar su amistad porque yo era como su hermana…

-¡Ay! – dijo Ginny enternecida.

-Te juro que me encantó que diga eso – musitó Hermione- me gusta que me considere como su hermana…

-A mi también – Ginny le tomó la mano.

-Espera eso no fue lo peor – la frenó Hermione - Ron le preguntó a Harry si se había acostado contigo… - Ginny se puso del color de su pelo y desvió su mirada.- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No…-despedía calor por los poros. Hermione abrió la boca.

-¡Te acostaste con Harry! – concluyó anonadada.

-¡Shhh! – dijo la pelirroja perseguida- ¿Quieres que se entere todo el bar?

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cuánto hace que me lo ocultas?

-Fue anoche, Hermione – susurró Ginny nerviosa- tuve mi primera vez con él…

-¡Ya lo sé tonta! Pero dime, ¿qué tal?

-Increíble…- describió Ginny – fue impresionante… Hermione, el sexo es lo mejor que hay, puedo asegurártelo…

-¡Eres una pervertida calentona! –la acusó su amiga y ambas rieron.

-Tienen que probarlo.- la aconsejó Ginny- Mi hermano y tú deberían…

-¿Estás loca? Yo no…

-Vamos, ¡es genial!

-¡Pero yo soy virgen! – le recordó Hermione llena de terror.- y tu hermano…- se frenó.

-¡Ya se que Ron no es virgen! – Descartó Ginny con asco – Los chicos debutan antes que las mujeres, porque sino tienen sexo prematuramente, se sienten inseguros…

-En eso tienes razón.- suspiró Hermione- Son unos imbéciles…- rieron- Pero no me recuerdes que Ron se acostó con Lavender… me pone de la cabeza… ¡OH no ahí vienen!

En ese momento la puerta de las tres escobas se abrió, Harry y Ron entraron por ella.

-Ni se te ocurra a contarle a mi hermano que me acosté con Harry- le advirtió Ginny casi sin mover los labios.

-¡No, como se te ocurre! – chilló Hermione.- Seguro se sientan aquí…

-Tranquila…yo me iré, se supone que no nos soportamos con Potter…- le hizo una mirada cómplice.

Las parejas se miraron con efusividad poco disimulada. Entonces Ginny se levantó y fue a sentarse a la otra mesa, con sus amigas. Al pasar delante de Harry le hizo una fingida mirada de desdén que hizo sonreír al joven y luego finalmente sentó al lado de Pansy Parkinson, René Clearwater y Luna Lovegood y se puso a charlar animadamente.

Harry y Ron se sentaron con Hermione y también empezaron a charlar, haciéndose los tontos. Harry escuchaba reír a Ginny de las locuras de Luna y sus tripas rugían del arrollador antojo de besarla. Tenía que contenerse o Ron se daría cuenta que se había acostado con ella. A Harry le remordía un poco la conciencia, pero al fin y al cabo haber estado con Ginny fue una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en su vida y valía la pena un buen puñetazo de Ron cuando se enterara. Su amigo pidió cerveza de manteca sin dejar de mirar a Hermione con hambre de besos, y eso lo puso más incómodo de lo que ya estaba. Inevitablemente, Harry cada dos minutos miraba a Ginny. Ron adoptó una expresión ceñuda. Era innegable que algo más que besos había pasado entre ellos y el pelirrojo rogó que no fuera lo que estaba imaginando o iba a recomendarle a los elfos que preparen "puré de Potter" para la cena.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarla? – le espetó enojado. Harry chascó la lengua y desvió su vista.

-No me molestes, Ron, ya sabes que me gusta.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes? – Hermione quería avergonzar a Harry un poco para devolverle la jugada.- Ella también te está mirando mucho…-apuntó con malicia.

-¡Nada! –Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Si claro, no pasó nada. – rió con aire divertido.– Se nota.- agregó con ironía.

-Es bueno que McGonagall les haya permitido venir – comentó Ron para cambiar de tema.

-Si, eso es bueno – murmuró Harry – lástima que tu hermana no quiso denunciar a Vane…

-¿Cómo hizo Ginny para poder caminar con su tobillo? – le preguntó Ron gravemente.

-Ya te expliqué, la ayudé un poco – soltó Harry con evasivas- ¡Deja de pensar estupideces, Ronald, me estás cansando!

-Está bien, está bien, no te enojes- apaciguó Ron con incomodidad y tomó la mano de Hermione.

-No molestes a Harry, Ron, por favor. – pidió Hermione mirándolo con devoción. Después se besaron y Harry envidió la libertad con la que podían hacerlo.

Enseguida giró la cabeza y volvió a mirarla. No soportaba más el hecho de no poder estar cerca suyo, tenía ganas de besarla, de tocarla. Para su completo horror, Dean, Seamus y Colin se sentaron en la mesa con las tres jóvenes. Vale aclarar que Thomas al lado de la pelirroja, lo que sulfuró los celos de Harry hasta dejarlo inmóvil, sin escuchar nada de lo que decían Ron y Hermione.

-Diablos – dejó salir Hermione preocupada. Estaba segura que Ginny no sacaba a las patadas a Dean porque si armaban un revuelo en Hogsmeade corría riesgo de ser expulsada. Vio a Ron que atinaba a levantarse.- ¡No Ron! ¡Deja que Ginny lo ponga en su lugar! ¡Tu también Harry!

-Pero ese desgraciado…

-¡Harry si te peleas con Dean aquí te van a expulsar! – le recordó Hermione con preocupación- ¡Así que quédate donde estás y no vayas a armar lío!

-Está bien…- aceptó Harry entre dientes.

Miró la mesa y notó que los muchachos estaban bebiendo Whisky de fuego. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny y ella le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, con una clara intención de tranquilizarlo, de que no piense nada raro. Él le dio vuelta la cara y ella se estremeció por la frialdad del gesto.

Harry se levantó, muerto de furia, no estaba dispuesto a seguir viendo eso, era inconcebible para él… caminó dos pasos hasta el baño y en el camino se encontró con Cho Chang.

-¡Hola Harry! – La voz de Cho estaba llena de ilusión.

-Cho…- la saludó el seriamente.

-Tenía ganas de…

-Disculpa, ahora no puedo – la cortó Harry desganado.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? – le tocó el hombro- ¿Te hice algo malo?

-No- dijo Harry.- pero…- se interrumpió al escuchar un fuerte portazo. Ginny había abandonado las Tres Escobas. Harry giró la cabeza sin notar que Dean Thomas había salido tras de ella.

-Harry…

-Basta, Cho – la atajó harto - ¡Déjame en paz! – y se fue hacia los baños.

Cho también salió del bar hecha una furia. Ron y Hermione se miraron.

-Esto termina mal.- vaticinó Ron preocupado.

-Dejemos que arreglen sus asuntos solos –propuso Hermione sin preocuparse.

La pelirroja caminaba por las calles desérticas de Hogsmeade. Todos los estudiantes estaban en los negocios, divirtiéndose. ¿Cómo Harry había sido capaz de coquetear con Chang delante de ella? ¡El hijo de puta incumpliendo el pacto! No tardó en sentir una profunda tristeza en su pecho por lo que vio… no soportaba verlo con otra, no después de lo que ella se había entregado a él. ¿Por qué insistía en herirla? _¿No te diste cuenta, estúpida? Potter nunca dejó de odiarte._ Se arrepintió de todo lo que había dejado que suceda entre ellos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no quedaba más alternativa que aceptar su terrible error… Se sentó en un banco blanco pegado a la pared y abrazó sus rodillas. El tobillo le dolía, por la brusquedad con la que había huido del bar. Se quedó pensando y recordando cómo Harry solía besarla, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Pasado una media hora que estaba allí, alguien la llamó…

-Ginny…- dijo una voz

-¿Dean? – Dijo Ginny sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupado… te fuiste de Las Tres Escobas… ¿qué te pasó?

-Nada… tenía ganas de caminar un poco- se excusó con evasivas.

-Ah… ¿me puedo sentar? – Ginny se puso de pie.

-La verdad es que preferiría que me dejes en paz, Dean – le dijo severamente- en las tres escobas me hice la tonta porque no quería pasar vergüenza, pero ya se que estuviste diciendo mentiras… ¡mi hermano me contó todo!

-¿Ah si? ¿Y tu hermanito también te cuenta lo que dijo Potter de ti?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ¡Potter te odia y tu atrás de él como perrito faldero! – aulló Dean enojado.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

-¡Eso, Potter me dijo que te odia, que eres una puta!

-¡Deja de mentir Dean! – Bufó Ginny harta- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, y me parece que tomaste mucho…

-No tomé nada, perra.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – aseveró Ginny con un tono crispado.

-Perra – repitió enojado Dean, que estaba fuera de sus casillas - ¿Es así como te gusta que te llamen? ¡Como lo hace Potter! – gritó.

-¡Te estás extralimitando! – le advirtió ella.

-No te tengo miedo Ginny. – Gritó Dean. Ginny le arrojó una mirada terrible. Ese chico la estaba cansando- ¡No soy ningún idiota!, ¿sabes?

-¡Pues no se nota! ¡Me estás gritando y no entiendo por qué!

-¿En serio no entiendes por qué? – Dijo con sarcasmo y dio un paso adelante- ¡Es increíble lo mucho que te gusta hacerte la tonta Ginevra!

-A ver, – explotó Ginny corriendo su cabello hacia atrás- ¿Quieres explicarme qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿El whisky afectó tu cerebro o qué?

-¡CONMIGO! – Gritó sacado y le tomó los hombros zarandeándola.- ¿Crees que no te vi ayer besándote con Potter antes de entrar al castillo?

-¡Me estás lastimando! – exclamó ella asustada.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Es lo que te mereces! – Gritó rojo de furia– Potter tenía razón, eres una zorra…

-¿Por qué le mentiste? – Rugió Ginny con los dientes apretados del dolor.- ¿Por qué le dijiste que habíamos estado juntos? Ambos sabemos que eso nunca ocurrió…

-Me dio la gana- se acercó hasta su boca y quiso besarla pero ella giró la cabeza a un costado.

-Olvídalo, no quiero saber más nada contigo, Dean –repuso de mal modo.- Te estoy hablando en serio, suéltame, ya está.

-¿No quieres saber más nada conmigo? – dijo Dean con escepticismo.

-No – confirmó Ginny torciendo los ojos.- Me ensuciaste y no voy a perdonártelo.

-¿Te gusta Potter? –Conjeturó Dean aún sin soltarla- ¡CONTÉSTAME, TE GUSTA POTTER O NO!- cerró sus manos pellizcándole los hombros.

-¡SUÉLTAME! – Dean la golpeó contra la pared. Estaba muy borracho para medir sus actos- ¡DEAN SUÉLTAME!

-NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS LA VERDAD, ¿TE GUSTA POTTER?

-SI.-Gritó Ginny fuera de sí- SI, ME GUSTA HARRY, -Dean aflojó completamente la tensión al escuchar eso y bajó los brazos, abatido- ¿Y QUÉ? ¿O TENGO QUE PEDIRTE PERMISO PARA QUE ME GUSTE ALGUIEN, IMBÉCIL?

-¡AL FIN LO AD…!

-¡SI, LO ADMITO! ¡ME GUSTA HARRY! ¿QUÉ ME VAS A DECIR, A VER? ¿TENGO LA CULPA DE DESEARLO MÁS QUE A TI, CABRÓN?

-¡ERES UNA ARRASTRADA! ¡TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL!

-¡SI Y LO VOLVERÍA A HACER! ¿O PRETENDES QUE ME ACUESTE CONTIGO? ¡ME PRODUCES RECHAZO!

Eso fue muy humillante y Dean reaccionó de la peor manera: le pegó un revés con la mano abierta dándole vuelta la cara. Ginny lo miró tomándose el cachete.

-¿Qué HICISTE ENFERMO? –le devolvió el golpe casi con la misma furia.- ¡Ahí tienes infeliz!

Dean levantó la mano nuevamente pero alguien por detrás la atajó.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer estúpido? – dijo Harry sacado y le retorció el brazo. Dean gimió de dolor. Harry lo empujó y lo tiró al piso.- ¡Contéstame fracasado! – Dean se levantó y Harry le pegó un puñete en la cara. El otro muchacho se la quiso devolver, pero Harry se agachó y volvió a tomarlo del cuello.

-¡Harry, déjalo! - apremió Ginny.

-¡Déjame Potter! – le rogó Dean entre dientes.

-¡Harry, basta! ¡Nos pueden expulsar! – dijo Ginny con desesperación.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarle la mano, infeliz? – gritó Harry.

-¡Tú lo has hecho un millón de veces, caradura!

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes! –Harry estaba rojo de ira- Y vete ya mismo de aquí, antes de que te muela a golpes… - soltó y Dean se alejó de allí mientras emitía blasfemias.

Harry se acercó a ella. Tenía un cachete rojo por la bofetada de Dean.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó suavemente.

-Si…- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así del bar?

-Porque te vi con Chang – le reprochó Ginny dolida- Vi como le coqueteabas… me encanta ver como te cagas en el pacto, Potter.

-¡Por dios! ¡Sólo la crucé y no le di ni la hora! ¿Por qué sacas conclusiones apresuradas?

-¡Solo te digo lo que vi! – se sacó Ginny con bronca.

-¡No, sólo dices lo que imaginas! – Exclamó Harry molesto- ¡y yo te vi cuando Dean Thomas y los otros estúpidos se sentaron en tu mesa! ¡No hiciste nada por alejarlos!

-Vamos, ¿querías que arme un revuelo en el lugar? – Ginny torció los ojos y Harry bufó.- Me voy, venir a Hogsmeade solo nos creó problemas… - Harry la retuvo.- ¿Qué quieres?- él le sonrió y Ginny tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no devolverle la sonrisa.- Me voy, déjame ir…

-¿Quieres jugar, Weasley? – la arrinconó contra la pared como de costumbre, mientras sonreía- ¿Cómo hacíamos antes? –Le susurró muy cerca su boca- ¿Lo extrañas, verdad?

-Basta, Potter…- era casi imposible que siguiera enojada.

-No, basta un cuerno – la tomó de la cintura- ya sabes, necesito descargar mi ira con algo que me guste hacer mucho, mi deporte favorito…

-¿Agredirme? – siseó ella.

-Besarte…-corrigió él y entonces la besó con efusividad, y Ginny no pudo evitar reírse mientras lo hacía.- Besar a mi novia como la estoy besando…- volvió a hacerlo pero Ginny lo separó.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No lo sé, ¿qué dije? – se hizo el tonto.

-Eso de mi novia…- recalcó Ginny nerviosa.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Weasley? – le sugirió Harry fingiendo un tono severo. Ginny frunció el entrecejo- ¿Piensas que puedes meterte en mi cama y tener sexo desenfrenado conmigo sin ser mi novia? No, chiquita, eso así no va…

Ginny sonrió y Harry volvió a besarla. Siguieron haciéndolo apasionadamente durante varios minutos, hasta que…

-¿Qué significa esto? – dijo una rígida voz a sus espaldas.

Harry y Ginny se sobresaltaron y giraron las cabezas hacia un costado. McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout y Trelaweney Romilda Vane, Cho Chang, Valery Roberts, Pansy Parkinson, Rene Clearwater, Colin Creveey y una gran cantidad de estudiantes los estaban observando con los ojos como platos…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota...<strong> hicieron un gran cambio no? no? jajjaajaja

La escena de Harry Ron y Hermione al princpio me resultó necesaria para que Harry suelte lo que le pasa con ella. Algo que se decía a sí mismo pero no se animaba a poner en palabras. Y me pareció importante.. eso hace que el se decida con Ginny de alguna manera...

Por mi parte, todavía estoy esperando mi primera vez, quiero que sea así... jjajaja

espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Los quiero mucho!

Joanne


	5. Yo también te amo

**Hola a todos! Acá vengo para dejarles el último capítulo de este mini- fic. Gracias a todos los que hicieron que sea lo que es… sin ustedes no hubiese tenido más que un capítulo. Por eso GRACIAS por leerme, me hacen inmensamente feliz.**

**Especialmente para Titi, Alejandra, Pnpotter y todo el foro de CyM.**

**Y por supuesto, para vos!**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo también te amo<strong>

_Odio de ti que no te odio ni un poquito_

_Que me gustas y que ya no puedo más_

_Porque creo que te amo mas que a nadie_

_Mas que a todo_

_Yo te amo, yo te amo _

_No te odio_

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Weasley? – le sugirió Harry fingiendo un tono severo. Ginny frunció el entrecejo- ¿Piensas que puedes meterte en mi cama y tener sexo desenfrenado conmigo sin ser mi novia? No, chiquita, eso así no va…

Ginny sonrió y Harry volvió a besarla. Siguieron haciéndolo apasionadamente durante varios minutos, hasta que…

-¿Qué significa esto? – dijo una rígida voz a sus espaldas.

Harry y Ginny se sobresaltaron y giraron las cabezas hacia un costado. McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout y Trelaweney Romilda Vane, Cho Chang, Valery Roberts, Pansy Parkinson, Rene Clearwater, Colin Creveey y una gran cantidad de estudiantes los estaban observando con los ojos como platos…

-¿Pueden contestarme? – Dijo McGonagall impaciente- ¡Pregunté qué significa esto!

-¿Qué carajo haces besando a mi Harry, Weasley? – saltó Cho con ira.

-¡No lo estaba violando, Chang! – se ofuscó Ginny harta.- además, ¿desde cuando es tu Harry, estúpida?

-¿Te gusta Potter, Ginny? – Dijo Blaise Zabini con asco.- Nunca creí que tendrías tan mal gusto…

-¡Cállate cabrón! – le espetó Harry. Los otros profesores observaban la escena con aire divertido. Sprout no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y bajó la cabeza para que no se note.

-¡No sabíamos que Potter te gustaba, Ginny! – Dijo Pansy divertida- ¿Por qué no nos contaste?

-¡Ay se gustan! – Soltó con efusividad una alumna de primero.- ¡Qué tiernos que son! ¡Y pensar que se odiaban! – Ginny contuvo una risotada.

-Hacen tan linda pareja… -dijo su amiga embelesada y dando saltitos de emoción. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a esas niñas.

-¡Basta! – las calló la profesora reaccionando por fin- ¡A ustedes dos! – se dirigió a la pareja- ¡Les acabo de hacer una pregunta! – bramó McGongall exasperada.- ¿Están sordos? ¡Quiero explicaciones!

-Bueno, fue así…- Ginny no tenía idea qué inventar y decidió improvisar un poco.- Harry y yo estábamos…

-¡Le están tomando al pelo a todo el mundo! – La interrumpió Valery Roberts.- ¡Incluida a usted profesora! Son unos irrespetuosos…

-¡No no fue así! – negó Ginny desesperada.

-Esto es un asco… - aportó Cho Chang. Ginny le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Un verdadero asco… -continuó Blaise Zabini bastante molesto. Los estudiantes empezaron a arremolinarse al alrededor de Harry y Ginny, que cada vez estaban más nerviosos.

-¡Dejen de acotar! ¿Pueden explicarme de una vez? – los apuró Minerva.

-Profesora, nosotros… -empezó Harry sin tener en claro qué decir. El esperaba que los profesores no hayan oído lo de "sexo desenfrenado" o ya podían ir firmando las actas de expulsión- Nosotros…

-Nos estábamos besando – soltó Ginny sin inmutarse. Harry la miró, estaba claro que esperaba que lo ayude a poner excusas, pero ella lo admitía libremente.- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, Harry, ya nos vieron. No tiene sentido mentir.-la joven se sentía triunfante. Besó a Harry Potter en las mismísimas narices de todas sus conquistas. _"Que hayan escuchado que me dijo que soy su novia, que lo hayan escuchado", _rogaba internamente.

-¡Me di cuenta que se estaban besando Weasley! – dijo la profesora torciendo los ojos.- ¡Pero se supone que se odiaban!

-Ya no nos odiamos – afirmó Harry temeroso. Esa frase abofeteó a Cho Chang.- nos estamos llevando mejor…- varios estudiantes rieron y dijeron cosas como "quedó clarísimo", "se nota", entre otras.

-¿Por qué se besaban? – dijo Minerva. Harry y Ginny enrojecieron- ¿Se gustan o qué?

-Bueno… si. – dijo Ginny dubitativa. A Harry le agarró un ataque de risa por la mirada de la profesora y bajó la cabeza intentando contenerla.

-Vaya… -se sorprendió la profesora visiblemente más relajada- En ese caso…me parece muy bien que por fin hayan logrado resolver sus diferencias.- Harry y Ginny abrieron grandes los ojos, incrédulos de lo que oían.

-Minerva, - intervino Snape serio – creo que Potter y Weasley deberían abandonar el castigo, estoy seguro que ya no discuten tanto.- curvó su sonrisa mirando con odio a Harry.

-Tienes razón Severus – aprobó McGonagall- Y me alegro que se lleven mejor.

Harry se sorprendió, creía que ella iba a adoptar su famosa "medida drástica".

-Entonces… ¿no nos va expulsar? – preguntó más aliviado.

-¡Claro que no! Cumplieron su misión.-dijo tranquila.- Me alegra de verdad, ¡por fin!

Algunos estudiantes se desilusionaron de que no hubiese castigo, sobre todo Cho y Blaise Zabini.

-¿De qué misión habla, profesora? – inquirió Ginny.

-La más importante de todas… ¡Dejar de odiarse! – rió McGonagall ahora con un aspecto divertido. Harry creyó que la profesora padecía alguna enfermedad relacionada con la bipolaridad, hasta hacía dos segundos parecía enojada y ahora, estaba encantada con lo que había visto - ¡Muy bien! Los felicito… Esta noche vuelven al castillo… procuren no volver a besarse de esa manera tan… -se ahorró el adjetivo- en los pasillos de Hogwarts, porque el castigo esta vez será separarlos. Hasta luego…

Se giró sobre sus talones y pasando por el torbellino de estudiantes, se alejó por la calle. Los otros profesores la siguieron emitiendo leves sonrisas por lo que habían presenciado. Harry y Ginny se miraron y se sonrieron con complicidad.

-Harry, quiero hablar contigo- saltó. Cho enseguida.

-Sigue soñando, Chang – la atajó Ginny asesinándola con la mirada.

-¡Eres de lo peor Weasley! – Terció Valery enojada- ¡No puedo creer que te hayas peleado seis años con él para luego tirártelo!

-Una cualquiera…- aportó Cho.

-¡Las voy a matar! – Ginny avanzó dispuesta a golpearlas.

-¡No! – Harry la tomó de la cintura- ¡Déjalas! ¡No te pelees con nadie ahora que no estamos castigados!

-Está bien, tienes razón, no voy a ensuciarme por estas urracas…

-Ginny…–Musitó Blaise acercándose a ella peligrosamente.-Tengo que recordarte algo muy importante, ven conmigo…- Harry enseguida se interpuso entre ellos y lo empujó.

-¿Qué dijiste cabrón?

-Que quiero hablar con ella, Potter.-dijo desafiante.

-¡Después de que yo te mate! – siseó Harry.

-¡No! – Esta vez fue Ginny quién frenó la pelea y tomando la mano de Harry les dijo todos los demás:-¡No se metan en esto! Ni Harry ni yo debemos darle explicaciones sobre lo que hacemos…

-Es cierto… -afirmó Harry mirando a Blaise con odio y levantó su mano unida a la de Ginny- Para tu información, es mi novia y no vuelvas a coquetearle porque te juro que te mato…

_¡Si, si, sí! Festejó Ginny internamente._

-¿Dijiste tu novia? – Habló Cho incrédula- Vamos, ella no puede ser tu novia Harry.

-Chang, a llorar a la iglesia – graznó Ginny con satisfacción- y tú – miró a Valery – también puedes irte bien a la mierda…

-¡Me lo follé en tu misma habitación! – recordó la muchacha indignada.

-¡BASTA! – La cortó Harry, enojado con Valery por recordarle eso a Ginny- ¡No digas más estupideces, Roberts! – la joven no le hizo caso.

-¿Qué se siente saber que tu novio se acostó con todo el colegio, Weasley?- continuó la muchacha con resentimiento - ¿Muy feo, verdad?

-¡Cállate Roberts! ¡Deja de hacerme quedar mal! – le remendó Harry colérico.

-¡Tu novia también se pasó a todo el colegio Potter! – Aportó Blaise-

-¡CÁLLATE LA BOCA! – Aulló Harry apunto de golpearlo.

- ¿Te contó que nos besuqueamos en un baño hará unos tres meses? – Ginny enrojeció, eso era cierto.

-Vamos, Harry – dijo avergonzada- Vamos… -y tiró de su mano y se alejaron por la calle.-

Cuando ya estaban en los jardines de Hogwarts, Harry le soltó la mano con brusquedad. Estaba enojado con ella, ¿cómo pudo besarse con el imbécil de Zabini? ¡Era un Slytherin!

_No te engañes Potter, no te importa de qué casa era, solo te enferma saber que se besó con otro… ¿Con cuántos más te besaste Weasley? ¡Eres una descarada! _ Le arrojó una dura mirada que a ella le electrificó la sangre.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – dijo Ginny haciéndose la inocente. Sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba.- ¿Hice algo malo?

-No te hagas la tonta, Weasley. ¿Te besaste con Zabini en un baño? – Ginny hizo una media sonrisa divertida-¡Veo que eso confirma todo!

-¡Bueno, sí! –Concedió con incomodidad- ¿Te vas a enojar por eso? ¡Fue hace mil años!

-¡Ese estúpido dijo que fue hace unos meses! ¡Deja de mentir!

-¿Estás celoso?

-¡No me rompas las pelotas Weasley! –le espetó Harry furioso.-¿Cómo pudiste besarte con un Slytherin? ¡Eso es traición! - Ginny empezó a reírse y se acercó acariciándole la cara.

-A ver esa carita de celoso… - dijo haciendo una mueca aniñada para que se ría. Harry se tentó pero contrajo su abdomen para no sucumbir a hacerle una sonrisa- A ver, mi Harry celoso, quiero verlo… ¡vamos! –le tocó el hombro con vehemencia.

-¡Basta!- dijo él conteniendo la risa y cruzándose de brazos- No me voy a reír.- ella se le tiró encima y lo acorraló en uno de los árboles que bordeaban los jardines. Harry dio de espalda contra el tronco y la frenó un poco para evitar que se acerque.- No me toques, Weasley… - Ginny no se amedrentó sino que colocó las manos en su pecho y acercó su rostro al de él.

-Me gusta cuando estás celoso, Potter – pasó una lengua por los labios superiores del muchacho.- te pones más lindo… ¿sabes? – Harry la detenía con las manos o no iba a poder evitar una pronta erección, ella no ayudaba para nada a calmar sus hormonas- y tienes un olorcito a tu perfume que me encanta…

-No me beses- Harry la apartaba en contra de su voluntad.- En serio, no me toques…

-¿Prefieres que lo haga con Zabini? – entonces él la tomó del cuello suavemente y la giró, tomando el control de su cuerpo.

-Sigue haciéndote la viva, Weasley…- puso una mano adentro de su camisa y ella sonrió extasiada- y te aseguro que no te salvarás de mi furia…

-Suena bien… - Harry la besó con ganas – te gusta hacerme escenitas ¿eh? Bastante caradura lo tuyo, siendo que ahí estaban todas esas putas de mierda que te tiraste…

-¿Yo? No me tiré a nadie…- mintió Harry haciendo un gesto seductor.- Jamás lo he hecho…

-Siempre fuiste un maldito mujeriego –lo golpeó en la espalda levemente. Harry carcajeó.-Sí ríete, imbécil… y te juro que volverán los golpes de antes.

-Dije que eras mi novia delante de ellas, ¿eso no alcanzó, Weasley? – acarició su vientre cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-Te convenía, es mejor que les quede claro que ya no estás disponible…- se colgó de él con las piernas abiertas. – Porque eres mío… solo mío…-Harry la tiró al césped de los jardines y empezaron a rodar mientras se besaban-Nos vamos a ensuciar todos… -rió Ginny.

-Si Zabini vuelve a acercarse a ti me expulsarán, lo mataré a golpes…- la amenazó con tranquilidad- Espero que no seas la culpable de que me quede sin diploma, pesará en tu conciencia Weasley…

-No exageres… - se besaron otra vez y Ginny giró y quedó arriba de él

-Me gustó mucho la cara de Thomas cuando le dijiste que yo te gustaba…-siseó.

-¿Escuchaste eso? – Harry asintió.

-Fue bueno que reconozcas que estuvimos juntos…-le confesó acariciando su cara.-y más me gustó el golpe que le diste…

-A propósito de las caras, ¿viste la como nos miraba Chang? No tenía desperdicio.-Se burló Ginny.

-Eres cruel, pobre Cho… ¡ouch! – La leve patada en su entrepierna le dolió demasiado- No te enojes, Weasley…

-No sigas desafiándome porque te juro que…- Harry la besó bruscamente, introduciéndole la lengua y haciéndola gemir.- que no serás con quién tenga mi segunda vez…- Harry se puso súbitamente serio.

-¿Qué? – dijo con un hilo de voz. Ginny soltó una risotada.

-¿Te mueres si lo hago con otro, verdad? – lo giró quedando ella arriba.

-No seas tan hija de puta de decirme esas cosas…- dijo él dolido.

-Estaba bromeando mi amor- el se estremeció por cómo lo había llamado. Ginny notó su expresión seria y sorprendida- ¿Dije algo malo, Potter?

-Eso de mi amor…- rodó los ojos riendo- me gusta mucho…

-¿Si? – dijo Ginny coqueta.

-Despierta mis ratones…

-¡Solo quieres follarme! – exclamó Ginny divertida. Harry la giró y le tocó el culo con ganas.

-Toda la noche…

-Para eso, tú también deberías decirme mi amor…

-Mi amor…- balbuceó él con neutralidad.

-Más sensual – pidió ella con una sonrisa.

-Mi amor… -Harry cambió el tono de voz, por uno más sugerente.

-Ahora sí… -dijo ella riendo y Harry metió una mano debajo de su camisa, desatando el nudo y tocando sus senos con ganas- ese par me tienen loco, ¿sabes? – dijo haciéndole una fugaz mirada a los senos.

-Desgraciado…

-Vamos a la casa, y podemos aprovechar para tener la segunda vez…

-¡La tuya no es la segunda vez! – Le reprochó Ginny algo indignada- ¡Debe ser la quincuagésimo primera!

-Vaya, no imaginaba que te sepas los números ordinales – Ella le pegó en el hombro y los dos rieron y volvieron a besarse, girando en la hierba con soltura. Cuando frenaron, Ginny terminó arriba de él y siguió besándolo con ganas. Harry acariciaba su trasero con ambas manos.

En esa posición intimidante los encontraron Ron y Hermione.

-¡Qué carajo significa esto! – Aulló Ron espantado- ¡Saca las manos del culo de mi hermana, Potter!

Harry y Ginny se pusieron de pie en dos segundos. Vale decir que el primero estaba despedía pavor por sus poros. Ginny también estaba roja, y Hermione a duras penas contenía la risa.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí? – se hizo el sorprendido Harry.- Hola Hermione…

-Los estábamos buscando – informó Hermione- todo el colegio comenta que son novios…

-Si… algo así… - confirmó Ginny.

-¿Cómo algo así? – dijo Ron mirando a Harry con odio.

-Si somos novios- clarificó su hermana. El pelirrojo bufó.

-Lo siento Ron – se disculpó Harry riendo- pero tengo todo el derecho a tocarle el culo a mi novia…

Ron lo tomó del cuello amenazante. Harry no se lo esperaba y pegó un grito de desconcierto.

-¡No, suéltame! – chilló.

-¡Déjalo Ron! – Ginny sujetando los brazos de Ron.- ¡Tendrás que aceptarlo!

-¡Suéltalo ahora mismo! – Le ordenó Hermione autoritariamente- ¡Ginny tiene razón, Ron, asúmelo de una jodida vez!– Ron soltó a su amigo y éste cayó al suelo con violencia.

-¡Una cosa es que lo acepte y otra que es que este imbécil se haga el vivo!- Harry empezó a reír nuevamente entre quejidos de dolor- Si ríete tú, cabeza rajada.

-¡Vete al diablo, Ronald!- le contestó Harry sonriendo y poniéndose de pie– ¡Y no vuelvas a intentar golpearme porque vamos a terminar mal! – Lo amenazó en broma pero Ron no rió.- Vamos, yegua- agarró a Ginny de la mano.

-¡Cuatrojos! – le dijo Ginny sin dejar su lado bromista

-¿Dónde creen que van? – los frenó Ron severamente.

-A buscar los baúles a la casa del Bosque- le contestó su hermana- McGonagall levantó el castigo y esta noche debemos volver al Castillo-reveló con algo de congoja- Una pena…- Ron alzó las cejas y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Estás insinuando que pretendes estar sola con este idiota? – señaló a Harry con la cabeza.

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo Ronnie.

-¡Yo no lo puedo creer! ¡Ustedes dos son de lo peor! – Exclamó indignado.- Y contigo, Potter voy a tener una charla de hombre a hombre…

-¿Y yo que hice de malo? – Harry puso cara de inocente.

-Nada, fue buenísimo – aportó Ginny con un gesto sugerente.

-¿Qué dijiste Ginny? – bramó Ron.- ¿Qué carajo estás insinuando?

-Ginny basta, tu hermano va a matarme…-sonrió Harry ya no tan divertido con la situación.- Además, ¿quieres quedarte viuda tan prematuramente?

-Viuda…- repitió Hermione y los tres rieron ante el horror de Ron.

-¡Deja de insinuar cosa raras Potter o te moleré a golpes! – lo amenazó seriamente.

-¡No te preocupes hermanito! – Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza- ¡Tu siempre serás mi hombre favorito! – Harry y Hermione sonrieron.

-Vamos, Potter… - apuró Ginny- ¡ouch!

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Me tiró el tobillo…

-Ven, yo te llevo…- contestó Harry ante las atónitas miradas de Ron y Hermione. Ginny se colgó de su espalda y ella le propinó un ruidoso beso en el cachete, luego mantuvo su cara pegada a la de él sin dejar de sonreír- No me beses delante tu hermano, Ginny- rieron a carcajadas.

-Lo siento Ron – se disculpó ella despreocupada.- pero es mi novio…

-¡Son de lo peor!

-Hasta luego.- saludó Harry- Nos vemos en el castillo y no hagan asquerosidades…- Hermione enrojeció.

-¡No digas pavadas Harry! – dijo avergonzada.

-¡Si háganlas! – Aconsejó Ginny.- ¡Les recomiendo que…!

-¡Weasley, cállate! – Le rogó Harry temiendo la reacción de su amigo- Hasta luego, amigos…- y se empezaron a alejar sin dejar de reírse.- Esta noche volveremos…

-¡SI!

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándolos pasmados mientras la figura de ambos se adentraba con mucha rapidez en el Bosque Prohibido. Aún de lejos se escuchaban las estruendosas risas de ambos.

-¿Has visto lo mismo que yo? – balbuceó Ron con un hilo de voz.

-Están hasta las manos –opinó Hermione encantada.- Míralos nada más… quién lo diría…

-Si Harry la hace sufrir, lo muelo a golpes, te lo juro.

-No lo hará. ¿Notaste como la mira? – El pelirrojo negó – Está enamorado, Ron…- dijo tomándole la mano.

-Yo solo noté como le toca el culo, el hijo de puta – dijo celoso - ¡Es una nena! ¿Cómo es capaz de tanto?

-Ronald, no seas tan guardabosques…- lo tomó de la cintura, mimosa.- y mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿si?

-Si me tocas así vas a estar en peligro, Granger –ella se sonrojó un poco- No generes cosas que después no puedas manejar…- la amenazó tomándole la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Qué es lo que yo no puedo manejar, pelirrojo? – dijo Hermione desafiante.

Ron la besó desaforadamente y Hermione se dejó llevar. Sin embargo, el beso no duró mucho tiempo.

-¿Ustedes también? – La profesora McGonagall los miraba con desdén.- ¿Acaso hoy es San Valentín y no me enteré?

-Lo sentimos mucho profesora- se disculpó Ron apenado- Nosotros solo estábamos…

-¡Besándose! – Exclamó con exasperación Minerva- Ya los vi, Weasley, no soy ciega.

-Quiero decirle que…

-Déjeme a solas con la señorita Granger…- pidió Minerva cortante.

-No la vaya a castigar, fue culpa mía…

-¡Haga lo que le pido Weasley!

Ron se retiró no sin antes mirar a Hermione a modo de disculpas. Cuando ya no lo veían, Hermione levantó la cabeza y quitó su expresión avergonzada.

-¿Dices que no notó nada, Granger? – graznó Minerva riendo.

-¡No profesora! – Rieron - ¡No notó nada! Muy divertido…

-Nuestro castigo funciono, ¿sabes? – Le informó casi dando saltitos de felicidad-¡Harry y Ginny ya están juntos!

-¡Si! – Dijo alegremente Hermione- Ginny me contó todo lo que…

-Se nota pero prefiero no saber los detalles. –Farfulló McGonagall torciendo los ojos- Ya bastante fue escuchar a Potter decir lo de sexo desenfrenado…- Hermione enrojeció.

-Seguramente estaban bromeando profesora… - dijo para salvar a sus amigos- ya sabe lo bromista que es Harry.

-No creo que haya estado bromeando, ¿sabes? –Hermione se alarmó- pero prefiero no profundizar en el tema. –Hizo cara de asco e indignación.- Entonces, ¿cómo quedó la relación entre ellos?

-La veo muy interesada profesora… - dijo Hermione riendo.

-¡Pues sí! El beso no me tranquiliza… tal vez vuelvan a pelearse…

-Harry y Ginny son novios.- le reveló la adolescente dando saltitos de emoción.

-¡Son novios! – Exclamó la profesora feliz con la novedad - Vaya, después de cómo se odiaban jamás creí que la terminaría la guerra…

-Bueno, Harry pudo con Voldemort, ¿no iba a poder con Ginny? – señaló Hermione con una sonrisita.

-¡Cuánta razón tienes, Granger!

En eso se escucharon unos gritos que provenían de la galería. Hermione y Minerva se miraron alarmadas y fueron hasta allí. Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood discutían acaloradamente…

-¡Eres una cualquiera Lunática! ¡Todo el mundo sabe bien que te acostaste con Lee Jordan el año pasado!

-¡Cállate gusano asqueroso! ¡Prefiero eso a no acostarme con nadie! ¿Por qué no reconoces que eres virgen?

-¿Ya encontraste los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados? ¿O esperas a que te pongan un chaleco de fuerza para aceptar que no existen?

-¡Vete al infierno cerdo!

-¡Lunática!

-¡Fracasado!

Hermione y Minerva se miraron y no pudieron contener una sonrisa. La profesora respiró hondo y tosió para llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw – bramó fingiendo furia.

-¡No! Profesora…- empezó Neville colorado- Esta enferma…

-¡Cállate imbécil! – graznó Luna con odio.

-¡Basta! ¡Se calman los dos! Esta noche los quiero en mi despacho…- los alumnos miraron a Hermione como para pedir ayuda, pero ella no soportaba la risa y bajó la cabeza- Tomaremos medidas drásticas…Vamos – le dijo a Hermione y se retiraron hacia el gran Salón. Cuando estaban entrando y ya no los veían, Hermione rió.

-Me imagino cuáles serán las medidas drásticas.

-¿Sabes qué, Granger? Nosotras formamos un buen equipo…- dijo confidencialmente Minerva.- Construir esa casa del Bosque nos vendrá bien de ahora en más…

-Tiene razón…

-Sí… pero debes ayudarme con las misiones. Con Harry y Ginny no sabía que más inventar…-rió- Tuviste buena idea con lo del dibujo…

-Gracias pero… - dudó y luego dijo:- ¿No les descontó demasiados puntos?

-No te preocupes, no los descontaré. – Descargó McGonagall, haciendo un movimiento con la mano. Hermione quedó anonadada. - Solo lo hice para que dejen de insultarse… pero como te decía, deberíamos aplicar medidas drásticas…

-¡Cuente conmigo! – Exclamó Hermione emocionada.

-Siempre y cuando no te distraigas por besar a Ronald Weasley. – la remendó la profesora.

-Descuide profesora, descuide…- contestó nerviosa.

-¡Estaba bromeando, Granger! – Le golpeó el hombro para tranquilizarla- ¡Ese castigo ayudó a todos! ¡Realmente eres increíble, te felicito, has tenido una excelente idea!

-Gracias… debo decir que ahora no estoy alarmada porque Harry y Ginny se enteren…- le sonrió Hermione- ¿vamos al castillo? ¡Me muero de hambre!

-Si vamos… no quiero que piensen que tengo favoritismos con la mejor alumna de colegio- rieron.

-¿Cree que funcionará hacer lo mismo con ellos? – dijo algo escéptica.

-No lo dudo ni por un solo instante, Granger –Hermione sonrió.

Harry y Ginny caminaban por el bosque tomados de la mano. De vez en cuando se frenaban para besarse y luego hacían bromas y reían con placer. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para que ellos estén juntos, para que ellos dejaran de odiarse para comenzar a disfrutar de tenerse… La felicidad se sus rostros era innegable, Harry no dejaba de sonreír embobado al percibir su perfume y Ginny le daba besos en el cachete cada dos pasos. Era el suave acompasar de los comienzos, de esos principios increíbles que ambos habían esperado con tanta impaciencia. Avanzaban por el bosque con la misma rapidez que sus sentimientos hacia el otro, estaban empapados de la dulce sensación de besarse, de tenerse… Cuando estaban a unos cuatro metros de la casa un trueno cortó el aire y rápidamente empezó a llover con fuerza…

-¡Diablos! – Protestó Harry agitado por cargar con su cuerpo.- ¡Estamos empapados!

-¡Bájame, estás cansado!

-Ni lo menciones.

-¡En serio Harry!

-No…

-Hazlo…

-¡No quiero, Weasley, no rompas las pelotas!

-Hazme caso, soy tu novia imbécil… - bromeó Ginny.

-Ya casi… - jadeó él riendo… ella besó su oreja cuando ya estaban llegando a la casa.

-¡Qué caballero este Harry Potter!- lo halagó mientras la bajaba.

-Nos mojamos todos…

-Mejor, hacía mucho calor…- lo besó mientras saboreando el agua de lluvia en su boca.

El la miraba embelesado y le acarició la cara, con una expresión seria. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por una chica, Ginny lo completaba de una manera única y sentirse atravesado por sus ojos de alguna manera le otorgaban una seguridad implacable, una tranquilidad casi empírica, que podía tocarse. Se dejó llevar por esa conexión maravillosa, que lo transportaba a la felicidad, a la música… ella era simplemente perfecta.

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo Ginny malinterpretando su expresión- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-No pasa nada hermosa- la abrazó oliendo su cuello. La lluvia los seguía empapando pero ellos estaban despreocupados, disfrutando de ese momento- solo que estoy tan feliz que no lo puedo creer… - Ginny sonrió e intensificó el abrazo, Harry la alzó un poco y giró sobre sí mismo.

-¡Ay! – rió Ginny mareada. Cuando frenaron se tambaleó un poco.

-No te vayas a caer porque me reiré durante días…

-Imbécil- los dos rieron- Yo también soy muy feliz…y no quiero volver al colegio, quiero quedarme aquí contigo –el sonrió.

-Deberíamos haber aprovechado el castigo los días anteriores – Ginny se sonrojó.

-Tienes razón, pero…- lo miró pícaramente- aún nos quedan unas horitas para la noche…

-Eso suena muy bien-la levantó del suelo y Ginny rodeó su cintura con las piernas

Así entraron en la casa sin dejar de besarse. Acto seguido, Harry apoyó a Ginny en el suelo con cuidado de que no se haga daño en su tobillo. Ella se adentró en la casa y fue decididamente hasta la cocina, empezando a sacar ollas, aceite, harina y varios elementos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Algo para merendar.- contestó Ginny - ¡Estoy muerta de hambre!- Harry fue por detrás de ella y abrazó su cintura.

-Yo también tengo hambre… pero de ti Weasley –dijo sugerente.

-¿Te gustan los buñuelos? – inquirió ella esquivándolo.

-Me gustas tú…- besó su hombro- y también los buñuelos…

-Basta Potter, tengo hambre y eso en mi caso es algo grave ¿comprendes? – Dijo fingiendo un tono severo.- Déjame cocinar tranquila…

-Está bien – aceptó Harry resignado y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana- Me encanta la lluvia.

-A mi también, es genial – Ginny empezó a preparar la masa para los buñuelos.- Me trae buenos recuerdos.

-¿Cómo cuales? –Harry se sentó arriba la mesada, que era lo suficientemente amplia como para que haya lugar para todo.

-¿Tengo que refrescarte la memoria, Potter?

-Tal vez – rió él.

-Bueno resulta que hace una semana, arrojaste un objeto mío al lago. – relató con recalcando las sílabas con desmesurado encanto en opinión de él.- y luego yo me tiré a buscarlo no sin antes recordarte que eres un cerdo… -Harry largó una carcajada.

-¡Qué dulce eres Weasley! Ya me había olvidado que eras así…

-¿Viste? – dijo ella siguiéndole el juego- La historia sigue, Potter. Como te decía, tomé la sabia decisión de arrojarme al lago por mi preciada caja aún sin saber nadar… -los dos rieron con ganas- Allí en el lago, mi cabeza se golpeó con unas rocas de la orilla…- Harry se puso serio de repente, una súbita culpa invadió. Ginny se dio cuenta por la cara que ponía.- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No- la miró con tristeza.– Siento lo que hice, pudiste haberte matado ese día- se disculpó apenado.

-Harry, solo estaba bromeando – lo apaciguó ella más apenada por hacerlo sentir mal- Merecía ese golpe por haberme tirado al lago- se encogió de hombros- En fin, ¿todavía no recuerdas la historia, Potter? – dijo retomando su antiguo tono de voz.

-¿Yo? Ni por un solo instante… - se cruzó de brazos- refréscame la memoria, Weasley.

-Cuando desperté de mi desmayo, un chico que no recuerdo su nombre, pero que estoy mirando…-sonrieron- me besó con muchas ganas… ¿a ti te parece bueno eso? – fingió molestia.

-Era un chico muy atrevido…

-Eso no es todo…-continuó Ginny poniendo los buñuelos en el horno- resulta que le pegué un terrible cachetazo…-juntó la bolsa de harina- y entonces ¡volvió a besarme! – Harry la atrajo hacia sí mismo jalando de su brazo- ¡Y después negaba que yo le gustaba! Que espanto de historia, ¿verdad?

-Realmente horrible la historia que me cuentas…-la besó. Ginny le pasó la mano por la cara ensuciándolo todo de harina-¡Qué haces! – se quejó él con el rostro completamente blanco.

-¡Nada, no quiero abandonar nuestras bromitas! – rió ella divertida. Harry agarró un puñado de harina. Ginny se alejó de él con cautela.- ¿Qué haces Potter? ¡No! –corrió bordeando la mesa.-¡No lo hagas!

-¡Ya vas ver Weasley!

-¡NO!- Dijo ella muriendo de risa y empezó a correr alrededor de la mesa mientras él la seguía- ¡Harry no me tires harina!

-¡Ven aquí!

-¡NOO! – Ginny le interpuso una silla para que se caiga. Harry la salteó con felicidad y la tomó del brazo. Puso el montículo de harina en la coronilla de Ginny. La harina se pegó a su cabeza porque ella tenía el pelo mojado, y le quedó un horrible engrudo.

-¡Ahí tienes!- rieron.

-¡Eres una mierda, Potter! – Harry la abrazó por la cintura sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te queda linda la harina en el pelo, Ginny– se burló mientras se lo revolvía.

-Maldito, dame un beso…-se besaron y ese beso tuvo un gusto a harina terrible- Vaya… -dijo con voz pastosa palpando la harina con su lengua.- ¿Está rica?

-Tú eres rica, Weasley…-balbuceó Harry- vamos arriba…- le rogó desesperado.

-¡No! Ya estarán los buñuelos… - se soltó y fue revisar el horno. Harry fue hasta ella y le tocó el culo- ¡No!

-¿No qué?

-Quise decir que todavía no están los buñuelos – Harry se sentó en el sillón de la cocina y ágilmente la sentó en su falda. Los dos estaban sucios de harina pero no les importaba en los más mínimo aquel detalle.-Ya verás, - le dio un beso en el cuello – me salen muy ricos, Potter…

-Seguramente… - dijo su novio con una ligera sonrisa- pero deja de besarme el cuello porque te dejaré desnuda un abrir y cerrar de ojos… - la amenazó

-Tienes razón, no jugaré con mi suerte.- repuso Ginny y acomodó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Y como sigue la historia, Ginevra?- continuó Harry.

-¿Todavía no la recuerdas Harry James? – murmuró ella divertida, amarrándole la mano y mezclando sus dedos con los de él, sin cortar la unión de sus miradas.

-¿Sabías que mi segundo nombre era James?- enunció Harry con extrañeza.

-Claro, eres famoso Potter –contestó Ginny- ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?

-¿Sabes qué? Cuando tenga un hijo me gustaría llamarlo como mi padre…- Ginny le hizo un gesto como para comérselo.

-Qué dulce eres, Potter… - suspiró – pero ya veremos si lo llamaremos James…- apuntó divertida.

-¿Serás la madre? – Ginny asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia- O sea que estás segura que nos vamos a casar…

-Por supuesto, no tendré un hijo nacido del pecado… -rieron.

-¿Cómo sabes que accederé a casarme contigo? – murmuró Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

-O eso o te quedas soltero – lo amenazó Ginny con fiereza – Si intentas casarte con otra iré y gritaré ¡oye, yo lo odio más que tú! – Harry carcajeó.

-Yo también te odio… - replicó y Ginny se estremeció terriblemente. Esa frase tenía otro significado pero creyó prudente dejarla pasar.- ¿Cómo sigue la historia Weasley?

–¿Eh? ¡Ah si! -Se sobresaltó ella- Resulta que la profesora McGongall castigó a este chico y a mí y nos hizo vivir en una tenebrosa casa…-dijo grandilocuente- Ese chico tenía miedo, era bastante cobarde…

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Tú eras la que tenía pavor de vivir aquí!

-No me provoques porque se cancela nuestro casamiento.

-Mientras no me niegues la noche de bodas, me da igual.- Ginny le pegó en la cabeza- ¡Era una broma, era una broma!

-¡Qué atrevido eres! – rieron nuevamente y se hizo un silencio, en el que solo se miraban. Ginny se quedó observándole la cicatriz con detenimiento.- ¿Puedo tocarla? – le susurró

-Sí…- dijo él sin incomodarse. Ginny pasó un dedo por ella.

-Es muy linda…- balbuceó tildada.

-Antes no opinabas lo mismo… - Ginny hizo una cara triste- Lo siento… Creo que es horrible esa cicatriz-dijo Harry algo frustrado.

-¿Te disgusta tenerla?

-No…- un nudo se formó en la garganta de Harry- Porque me recuerda a mis padres…es como la marca de ellos en mí…-a Ginny se le aguaron los ojos y lo abrazó con tristeza.

-Lo siento – dijo angustiada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Todas las veces que te llamé huerfanito, fui tan…- no encontró la palabra adecuada. Harry sin embargo sonrió levemente y se refugió en ese calorcito de tenerla entre sus brazos.- Lo siento- repitió Ginny.

-No te preocupes, linda. –la tranquilizó. Algo muy placentero le abrigó el pecho al escuchar sus disculpas, fue mágico para Harry- Yo también lo siento… -Ginny se desprendió de su abrazo para mirarlo- cuando te decía zorra… y… - sonrió un poco- putita…

-Me gusta cuando me lo dices con cariño – le aclaró ella embelesada.

-Putita…- enunció él diciéndolo con más sensualidad- ¿Así?

-Mmmmmm… que rico…- lo besó- si, así me gusta…

-Así que te besaste con Zabini… -recordó Harry con cierto reproche.- No perdías el tiempo, ¿eh?

-Tu tampoco.

-Y… ¿cómo fue el beso? –quiso saber Harry.

-¿Quieres que te cuente eso? – se sorprendió Ginny pero el asintió.- Bien, me estaba bañando en el baño de los prefectos… ese que queda detrás de la bruja tuerta en el quinto piso y…- se puso roja- ¿De veras quieres que te lo cuente?

-Si… - contestó él cada vez más serio.

-Y… bueno… Blaise entró en él y…- se puso bordó.

-¿Y? – Harry empezaba a preocuparse.

-Bueno…- tragó saliva- cuando salí de la bañadera, me estaba secando con la toalla…- respiró hondo para expresar la profunda fatiga que le producía contar aquello-y Blaise me estaba espiando…

-¿QUÉ? – Gritó Harry.- ¿ZABINI TE VIO DESNUDA?

-Si, me baño desnuda.- Contestó ella torciendo los ojos.

-¡Pero como va a…! ¡Lo voy a matar!

-¡Harry ni se te ocurra pelearte con él!

-¿Cómo fue que lo besaste?

-Habíamos jugado una apuesta- explicó Ginny que seguía roja de vergüenza- y yo perdí, entonces el vino a reclamar su premio, que era un beso.

-¿Y tú accediste? – dijo Harry incrédulo.

-Sí – admitió Ginny ante la dura mirada de su novio- Me dijo que de lo contrario le contaría a toda la escuela que tenía miedo de besarlo… y no pude permitir que mi dignidad salga pisoteada…

-Si claro…- dijo él escéptico- seguro lo hiciste por tu dignidad…

-¡Es la verdad!

-¿Se besaron mientras estabas desnuda? – inquirió él preocupado.

-No, yo me vestí. Y luego discutimos y lo insulté un poco por haberme espiado. Después me amenazó. Entonces di un paso adelante y lo besé, no iba a quedar como una cobarde-afirmó con ímpetu. – y me fui del baño...- rió- Debo decir que se quedó muy sorprendido…

-Maldito cabrón – se le salió a Harry.

-No sea tan celoso señor Potter- lo besó y se levantó a ver los buñuelos.- ¡Ya están! – anunció contenta. Sacó una bandeja y formulando una blasfemia por haberse quemado con un buñuelo, los colocó todos en ella. Preparó una jarra de humeante té y los puso en la mesa.

-Huelen bien – aprobó Harry sentándose en la mesa.- ¿Cómo haremos en Hogwarts?

-¿Qué? – el la miró sugerente- ¿El amor?

Harry se estremeció. La palabra amor sonaba muy bien desde sus labios. Se comió un buñuelo y asintió, reclinándose en la silla, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. El corazón le latía a mil por horas, se quedó quieto, mirándola, sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que decía. Sin dudas, la quería demasiado, que no solo era físico, sentía de repente que la a… que la quería con todo su ser…

-¡Harry! ¡Deja de tildarte, me asustas!

-Lo siento, estaba pensando. ¿Qué me dijiste?

-Que podremos ir a la Sala Multipropósito.- contestó Ginny masticando un buñuelo.

-Es buena idea… - aprobó él todavía ensimismado.

-¿Estás enojado por lo de Zabini? – dijo ella tragando.

-No, no estoy enojado, aunque no puedo decir que me alegra…- se sonrieron.

Terminaron de merendar y volvieron a tirarse en el sillón, con una terrible modorra. La lluvia no daba señales de querer frenar. Ginny se recostaba abrazando a Harry por el cuello y ensuciándolo de harina. Él no se quejaba, solo escuchaban cómo las pequeñas gotitas de agua golpeaban el techo de la mansión mientras acariciaba el hombro de su novia.

-No puedo creer que seas mi novia, Ginny – murmuró después de varios minutos.

-Es muy raro…- reconoció ella- pensar que antes nos matábamos a golpes.

-Tú me golpeabas, yo jamás lo hice…

-¡Qué no! ¡Me agarraste del cuello! – Recriminó la pelirroja- Eso dolió…

-No quise hacerte daño.- se disculpó Harry- ¿Recuerdas el corredor vacío la semana pasada?

-¡Metiste una mano adentro mi blusa! Terrible desubicado resultaste ser, Potter.

-Y tú adentro la mía – siseó Harry acariciándola- y peleábamos por ver cual de los dos caía primero…

-Qué perdida de tiempo – musitó Ginny algo frustrada.

-¿Qué dices? Me encantaba hacer eso.

-¿En serio?

-Si, amaba pelearme contigo. – el verbo amaba le hizo cosquillas en los oídos de Ginny- Realmente lo amaba…

-Era muy lindo. – dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior- A mi me gusta que me acorrales contra la pared…- rieron. Harry cambió la posición y ella quedó recostada en el sillón.

-¿Y contra el sillón, Weasley? –Propuso con los ojos brillosos de deseo- ¿Qué te parece?

-Me encanta…-Harry empezó a besarle el cuello lleno de harina- Me gusta mucho…

-Voy a disfrutar la segunda vez…-balbuceó Harry.

Sin embargo, una lechuza que entró por la ventana los interrumpió. Ginny se asustó, pensando que venía alguien y lo tiró al piso. Harry bufó desde el suelo.

-¡Es solo una lechuza Ginny! – dijo ofuscado.

-¡Qué diablos! – Ginny tomó la carta y la abrió-_ Potter y Weasley: Les recuerdo que esta noche antes de la cena deben volver al castillo, viendo que ya no se odian ni por un solo instante. Minerva McGonagall_ – leyó y miró a Harry.- ¡No lo puedo creer, encima nos recuerda que tenemos que separarnos! Vieja arpía…

-Es raro… ¿no? – comentó Harry pensativo.

-¿Qué es lo raro?

-Antes el castigo era permanecer juntos. Y ahora parece que es separarnos…

-Si – afirmó Ginny – tienes razón. Somos raros, ¿no? – rió.

-No intentes entendernos… estamos locos. No hay explicación para nuestra actitud…

-Es como intentar responderse la pregunta: ¿Por qué todo junto se escribe separado y separado se escribe todo junto? – aportó Ginny.

-No me había dado cuenta de eso. –dijo Harry. Se hizo un silencio de varios minutos y luego lo rompió- Aún recuerdo cuando fraguaste mi redacción para McGonagall… tuve un mes castigado.- Ginny rió- Eres una yegua… ¿sabes?

-Si… puse que te gustaría tener sexo con ella…

-¿De verdad?

-¿No lo sabías?

-La profesora no me permitió leer la redacción. – Explicó Harry- Dijo que había terminado el primer párrafo y eso bastaba para castigarme de por vida… - rieron.

-Luego tú quemaste mi ropa interior, bastardo.

-Ese mismo año fue el Baile de Navidad.- comentó él para desviar el tema. Se sentía culpable por echado a perder su ropa interior.

-Fuiste con Parvati Patil, me sorprendió que vayas con alguien que piensa un poco– recordó Ginny y Harry pellizcó suavemente su hombro– No te enojes… en el baile conocí a Michael Corner.

-Si, pero después terminamos lanzándonos hechizos en la Sala Común.- Resaltó Harry.

-Manchaste mi vestido con cerveza de manteca. Jamás salió, lo tuve que tirar…

-Me hiciste un moco murciélagos en la cara…- se miraron y empezaron a reírse.- Y me gustó tirarte cerveza de manteca, te marcaba tus senos…

-¿Ya me mirabas los senos en esa época, Potter?

-Como para no mirarlos…

-Eres de lo peor…- lo besó.

-Quisiera vengarme de ti, ¿sabes Weasley? Me has hecho cosas horribles…

-Vete al infierno – le sonrió ella.

-Pagarás caro haber insultado al Elegido por tantos años – siseó Harry sugerente.-

-Te odio, ¿sabes?

-Yo también…- rieron.

-Qué dato interesante, Weasley – dijo Harry simulando sorpresa.

-Me gusta tu espalda, Harry- dijo acariciándola. Él sintió que se desmoronaba de emoción ante esa confesión… - Pero tus ojos más, son muy lindos…

-Los heredé de mi mami – dijo Harry mimoso- Tú también tienes ojos lindos, perrita…

-¿Qué dices? Son comunes…

-No digas pavadas - la besó succionándole el labio inferior- Creo que deberíamos aprovechar estas últimas horas de castigo… -Ginny movió su pelvis- eso me gusta, ¿ves? – sonrieron.

-Será un placer Potter…

Harry rápidamente empezó a subir las escaleras sin interrumpir los dulces besos que se propinaban, y la temperatura hormonal volvió a subir. Al llegar al pasillo esta vez giró hacia su cuarto. Abrió la puerta con una pierna, prácticamente haciéndola giratoria. Ginny rió entre besos. La tiró en la cama y comenzó a desabotonarle la húmeda camisa mirándola con deseo, al tiempo que sentía una embriagante erección. Ginny también desabotonaba su camisa con impotencia desmedida; estaba deseando que ocurra de nuevo, no veía la hora de estar con él. Lo ayudó a quitársela y observó su torso desnudo, acariciando su abdomen con la punta de los dedos, disfrutando el rítmico canto que le profesaba la piel de Harry, y ese mágico suceso de sentirse poseída por sus brazos.

Harry la besó mientras desabrochaba sus jeans y los escurría entre sus piernas. Luego posó sus manos en la cintura de la joven y bajó el cierre de su falda. Con las manos estiradas fue guiándola hacia abajo sin dejar de mirarla con creciente fervor. Observó el cuerpo de Ginny, y disfrutó como su forma de guitarra le pulverizaba los ojos hasta perder la razón, el corazón latía con una pujanza arrolladora. Se moría de ganas de hacerla su mujer nuevamente y comprendió que hacerle el amor era una droga encantadora de la cual se consideraba adicto. Ginny le sonrió y Harry se acomodó para la fricción del principio, ese juego previo que tanto deliraba sus sentidos hasta convertirlo esclavo de esa sensación. Aceleró hacia delante con frenesí y el caliente contacto en su parte íntima hizo que cerrara los ojos y sintiera que de repente volaba de placer, al tiempo que jadeaba con fuerza. En medio de esa oleada de lujuria, observó su rostro y no puedo evitar comentar...

-Tienes el pelo lleno de harina, Weasley - los dos explotaron en una carcajada.

-No cortes la magia Potter… y haz lo que tienes que… ahhh…

Ginny sintió una delirante llama en su sexo que la hizo emitir un fuerte gemido, sin que pudiese terminar la frase… posó sus manos en el alborotado cabello de Harry mientras él recorría su oreja con su lengua, degustando el dulzón perfume que acompañaba a la eterna suavidad de su piel.

-Ahh…- gimió Harry moviéndose más rápidamente- Ginny…-Ella arqueó su cuello con los ojos cerrados al sentir el perfecto desempeño de Harry encima de ella y con desesperación tomó los elásticos de su bóxer, desesperada por sentirlo adentro, y los bajó con rapidez con sus pies. Harry rió de repente ante su impaciencia por consumar el acto- Estás como loca, ¿eh?

-Si…- dijo sin avergonzarse y lo besó con efusividad. Harry sonrió y bajó su mano hasta el acariciando la firme piel y rodeando su ombligo con ternura. Llegó hasta el sexo de Ginny e introdujo sus dedos con suavidad. Ella lo miró sonriendo de placer- Eres cruel, ¿sabes?- Harry movió los dedos y Ginny cerró los ojos- Ahh… muy cruel…-entonces Ginny decidió seguir esa especie de guerra, y también metió una mano en su entrepierna. Harry la miró con los ojos desencajados de lujuria… y rió…

-Pelirroja atrevida…-la besó mientras reían extasiados.- Ahh…- Harry en un movimiento se quitó los boxers con ahínco. Se colocó un condón con la mano derecha que temblaba incontrolablemente. Su cuerpo estaba impaciente por hacerle el amor cuanto antes. Ginny se acomodó para sentirlo sin sacar sus manos del cabello del muchacho.- Eres perfecta…-la penetró suavemente- realmente perfecta…

-Ay, Harry…-susurró ella. Los dedos del muchacho abrazaron sus senos mientras no abandonaba su labor, y empezaban a moverse con cortos balanceos hacia delante que hizo que Ginny muerda el hombro de Harry con sensualidad para exteriorizar el encanto y los espasmos de su cuerpo.- Si…-balbuceó en las nubes…

-Ahh… Gin… te…-dijo Harry casi al borde del orgasmo, pero no terminó la frase. Ella lo giró, tomando el control de la situación. Harry la miró sorprendido de su accionar. – Vaya, estás imparable Weasley… ahh…-gimió cuando ella movió su pelvis con destreza. Harry se sentó en la cama, acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros, que presionó con ambas manos para aumentar el cálido roce y profundizar la penetración. El trabajo era cada vez eran más rudo y más deliciosos, más exquisito. El sudor empapaba la frente de Ginny, que lo miraba seriamente, son sus ojos encendidos y semi abiertos pero silenciosos, perfectos para Harry. Lo escuchó resoplar de satisfacción.- Ay Ginny…-lamió la perfección de su boca empezando por el mentón con una cruda desesperación y la comisura de sus labios se electrificó con ese contacto acompañado de los movimientos. Ginny cerró las piernas con más vehemencia, apresándolo en esa fascinante locura- Ahh…

Los dedos pulgares de Harry jugaron con sus pezones sin dejar de moverse con agobio, mientras le susurraba cosas gimiendo, pasó una mano por la blanca pantorrilla de Ginny al tiempo que ella perpetuaba las excitantes convulsiones, aumentando de forma desesperante la velocidad de las mismas. Harry clavó las uñas en su espalda, muy cerca de la columna vertebral, llegando a rasgar su piel. Ginny no se quejó, estaba concentrada en su agraciado proceder. A él jamás le habían hecho el amor de esa manera, con tantas ganas, con tanto fulgor, con tanta pasión… Ginny era realmente buena en la cama. Harry volvió a gemir irreparablemente al sentir el placentero hormigueo en su ser. Maravillado, observó como ella balanceaba la cabeza y su pelo caía como una cascada de agua cristalina sobre su espalda… Harry la tomó con cuidado de unos mechones obligándola a mirarlo… te amo le susurró con los ojos, pero no se animó a decirlo. Era una frase muy fuerte de pronunciar…

-Ahh… eres increíble Harry… - le susurró ella a punto de explotar de placer.

-Ahhh…si…

Todo se calmó con la misma furia que había empezado. Alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo y se tiraron en la cama, agitados. Harry agarró la sábana y la tapó, saliendo de su cuerpo e intentado acallar los bramidos de su trémulo corazón. Había sido la mejor sesión de sexo que tuvo en su vida. Ginny había mostrado una desenvoltura increíble por ser su segunda vez. Se sintió bien, porque eso significaba que estaba en confianza, que ella se dejaba llevar por la incipiente pasión que había nacido entre ellos. La abrazó con ternura y Ginny cerró los ojos refugiándose cálidamente en su pecho. La lluvia no dejaba de acompañarlos, los vidrios de la ventana eran acosados por el desliz de las caprichosas gotas.

El silencio era mudo, pero lo decía todo, ninguno quería emitir sonido. Pasaron unos veinte minutos, en los que solo los acompañó el silencio. Harry miraba el techo sonriéndole con refulgente rayos de luz que salían inquietos de su mirada verde brillante, la felicidad en su semblante era más que evidente. Sintió al cuerpo de Ginny con un peso inusual y sonrió.

-Hermosa…-ella refunfuñó, algo quejosa y se acomodó más en su pecho, y sin decir nada siguió durmiendo con su pausada respiración. Harry miró el techo y sonrió.

Esa misma noche Harry y Ginny llegaron al colegio con la tristeza de tener que separarse. Ninguno de los hubiera deseado abandonar el castigo dos días antes de que finalice. Tenían ganas de permanecer juntos, charlar y hacerse mimos todo el tiempo.

Ginny dejó su baúl en la habitación de Gryffindor de séptimo año. Suspiró y sacó cajita y hojeó su cuaderno, sonriendo tontamente. Se sentía en las nubes, todo parecía ser perfecto. Radiante de felicidad, se tiró en la cama, dibujando a Harry, esta vez en bóxers. Sonrió lujuriosamente al pensar lo pervertida que era por dibujarlo en esas fachas. No le hizo los lentes, solo su atrevido cabello desordenado… Al costado escribió una frase diminuta que rezaba "H. te amo". Cerró el cuadernillo y se acostó en la cama mirando al techo, y empezó a reír como tonta.

-Ya se te va ir esa sonrisita en el rostro, Weasley -se mofó Valery Roberts con malicia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es mi habitación, ¿no lo recuerdas tontita? – dijo la muchacha con los brazos cruzados

-No me vas a arruinar el día, Roberts. Ni aunque me insultes – guardó su cuadernillo en la caja y la selló- No vas a arruinarme el mejor día de mi vida, no eres tanto para mi…- agarró unas toallas- me voy a bañar…

-Ten cuidado Weasley, puede que lo tuyo con Potter no dure siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Ginny con el rostro desencajado-

-No lo sé, -dijo irónica- piénsalo tú.

-No te acerques a él Roberts…

-¿Olvidas que me lo follé en esta habitación hace unos meses?

-No lo olvido. Pero eso no significó nada para Harry. – Espetó Ginny triunfante- No te metas entre él y yo…

-Ten cuidado, Weasley – la amenazó Valery mientras buscaba su pijama- ¿No tienes nada comprado sabes? –rió

Ginny entró a bañarse con furia contenida. No quería caer en el juego, Valery solo deseaba preocuparla. Y reaccionar mal, no era lo más conveniente, menos ahora que las cosas con McGonagall estaban mucho mejor. Suspiró… Ser la novia de Harry Potter tenía sus contras.

El lunes siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron a desayunar en el gran salón. Luego tenían clase de Pociones con Severus Snape. Sus amigos estaban más animados de lo normal. Harry, en cambio estaba bastante pensativo… Necesitaba que su amiga le de algunos consejos para lo que pensaba hacer.

-Oye, Hermione… necesito que me ayudes con algo…

-¡No te dejaré copiar la redacción de pociones! – se atajó su amiga.

-¿Por qué no, Hermione? ¡No hemos logrado escribir un párrafo! – terció Ron angustiado.

-¿Cómo van a aprender si copian todo? – se ofuscó la castaña.

-No te quería pedir eso solamente – dijo Harry y esquivó la mirada de Ron para decir:- ¿Dónde Ginny ha comprado su colección de sostenes? – en efecto, su amigo se atragantó con la tostada. Hermione, riendo, le golpeó la espalda para que respirara mejor.

-¡Qué dijiste Potter! ¡Qué sabes tú de los sostenes de mi hermana!

-No pienses nada raro, Ron – dijo Harry- ¿Recuerdas que le quemé toda la colección? Bueno, quiero comprársela de regalo – Ron abrió los ojos grandes.

-¡Eres un tierno! – Dijo Hermione radiante- ¡Me gusta la idea!

-¿Puedes ir tú? – Le rogó Harry desesperado – No tengo idea qué talle usa Ginny de sostén…- mintió con picardía. Hermione largó una carcajada irónica.- En serio Hermione, no entraré en un negocio de lencería… - torció los ojos.

-¿De qué se ríen? – Dijo Ron golpeando la mesa- ¡Eres un desubicado, Potter!

-¿Qué hice? ¡No me jodas Ron! ¡Solo quiero enmendar mi error!

-Si, eso de los sostenes… de las… - Harry rió.- ¡Uno de estos días te mato Harry!

-Basta Ron, te pido por favor que…- pero no siguió hablando.

Ginny irrumpió en el gran salón. Se había hecho algo en el pelo, estaba muy diferente. Lo tenía lacio. Los rulos que le faltaban hacían que el cabello pelirrojo llegue hasta la cintura. El flequillo hacia un costado adornaba sus ojos apenas delineados, y los labios tenían un brillito transparente. Por supuesto, el nudo de la camisa no faltaba. Ginny saludaba a todas las personas con una sonrisa… Se encontró con Luna y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vaya, está muy feliz – dijo Hermione sin sorprenderse.

-¡Voy a matarla! – dijo Harry.- ¡Detesto ese maldito nudo de su camisa!

-¡Pero creí que ya no la odiabas, es tu novia! – dijo Ron anonadado.

-Lo dijo en sentido figurado, Ron. – explicó Hermione- A Harry no le gusta que Ginny muestre sus partes…

-Yo creo que…

Harry no siguió oyendo la conversación, porque caminó resueltamente hasta Ginny que hablaba animadamente con Luna…

-… y cuando estábamos besándonos, apareció la profesora McGonagall y creí que nos expulsaba Luna, casi me muero del susto. Lo mejor de todo es que la idiota de Chang estaba allí… ¡Y Harry dijo que soy su novia! ¡Hubieras visto su cara! -Luna le hizo una cara para avisarle que estaba Harry, pero Ginny no entendió- eso fue lo mejor, no solo vio como nos besamos sino que también… - unas seductoras manos tomaron su cintura

-La próxima vez que te vistes así para desayunar, te voy a castigar Weasley –susurró Harry en su oído. Ginny se dio vuelta y lo abrazó. Harry, ni lento ni perezoso, le desató el nudo y le alisó la camisa…

-¡Harry, no!

-No te pongas la camisa así.

-¿Por?

-Todos te miran el ombligo…- Ginny rió y se besaron.

El Gran Salón hizo un incómodo silencio para mirarlos. Todos se quedaron pasmados, mirándolos mientras se besaban. En ese momento sonó la campana y todos empezaron a dispersarse.

-Potter y Weasley, no hagan demostraciones enfrente los de primero – dijo la profesora Sprout pero su tono no era severo – y tú, no llegues tarde a mi clase – agregó mirando a Ginny y alejándose.

-Tengo que irme – dijo Ginny – O me va a castigar…

-Bueno… te voy a extrañar, Weasley…

-Yo también… -lo besó en el cachete sonriendo- Me gusta tu perfume, ¿te lo dije? – se susurró mientras se iba con su coqueto andar.

Harry rió y se quedó con una cara de idiota mirándola irse.

-¡Harry! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Apúrate! Llegamos tarde…

Las cosas no resultaron ser tan fácil en Hogwarts para la relación de Harry y Ginny. Como consecuencia de su noviazgo con Ginny el joven tuvo que aguantar cada uno de los planteos de sus amoríos, haciéndole reclamos. Se preguntaba porqué lo hacían, si al fin y al cabo, eran relaciones informales, solo encuentros y nada más. Romilda Vane fue una de ellas, quién se acercó a hablarle luego de la clase de Encantamientos.

-Hola Harry – le dijo.

-Vane, debo irme… - la esquivó Harry.

-¿Weasley no te permite hablar conmigo?

-No, yo soy el que no quiero hablar contigo- dijo Harry con aspereza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice de malo?

-Vane, no me traigas problemas. Demasiado que no te denuncio por lo que le hiciste a Ginny…

-¿Te llenó la cabeza esa rata?

-¡No la llames así!

-Antes te llenabas la boca de insultos para con ella… -señaló Romilda cruzada de brazos.

-Vane no te metas, ¿está claro? ¡Y déjame en paz! – se alejó de ella a zancadas.

-¡Te meterá los cuernos, Harry! – Escuchó que le gritaba -¡Es una atorranta!

Furioso, sacó la capa invisible de su bolsillo. ¿Por qué no los dejaban en paz? Romilda se encargó de atormentar sus pensamientos. Te meterá los cuernos no era una frase feliz. No le gustaba para nada desconfiar de Ginny, no debía hacerlo. Sin embargo se sentía algo inseguro, ella tenía demasiado éxito con los hombres. No le gustaba para nada imaginarse que alguno se le acercara y la hiciera dudar de la relación… No soportaba la horrible idea de que esté con otro, era inconcebible… _No te dejes llevar por Vane, no le hagas caso._ Dijo una prudente voz en su cerebro. Se colocó la capa invisible, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Ron y Hermione habían huido en cuanto Romilda Vane se les acercó. Giró a la derecha y entonces vio algo que no le gustó para nada. Ginny estaba hablando con Blaise Zabini…

-¿Le comentaste a tu noviecito que nos besamos?

-Si – contestó ella con ímpetu – así que si planeabas hacer una extorsión con eso, Zabini, me temo que pierdes tu tiempo… - se burló.

-¿Le contaste que te vi desnuda? – recalcó el joven y se acercó un paso. Ginny retrocedió.-Que vi todo tu cuerpo mientras te bañabas…

-Si – le dijo desafiante – Le conté todo Blaise… - la frase abofeteó al joven- así que no te gastes en amenazarme…

-¿Y Potter no se enojó?

-¡Claro que Harry no se enojó! – le sonrió Ginny triunfante

-¿No tienes celos de que yo te vi desnuda?

-Eso sería imposible…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Harry ya me vio desnuda… y créeme Blaise que no tuvo que espiarme.- Harry sonrió. Esa respuesta era la que él esperaba que le dijese.

-¿Te acostaste con él? – concluyó Blaise con asco.

-¡Claro! – Admitió Ginny sin amedrentarse- Es mi novio, ¿no?

-Eres una estúpida, ahora aprovechará para burlarse de ti – afirmó Zabini enojado.

-Eso es un problema mío… hasta luego Blaise, debo irme… me aburres ¿sabes? – Blaise la tomó del brazo. Harry debajo de su capa se planteó salir, pero no lo hizo. Aunque le costara admitírselo, quería ponerla a prueba.- Suéltame o te haré un encantamiento moco murciélagos…

-¿Sufriste mucho cuando terminó el castigo?

-Si – dijo desafiante – Si sufrí, la estaba pasando genial en esa casa Blaise… y te pido por favor que no me metas en problemas… - miró hacia los costados- no quiero que le lleven el chisme a Harry que estuve hablando contigo…

-Lo tuyo con Potter no durará mucho –dijo Blaise mirándola de arriba abajo- Potter es un mujeriego, tiene a todas a un alcance de la mano… ¿crees que se quedará contigo?

-¡Cállate!

-¡No me callo nada!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Harry salió de su capa. Ginny se puso roja por la tensión que había en todo su cuerpo. Temió que Harry piense lo peor.

-Nada – contestó – Blaise ya se iba, ¿no es así?

-Claro que me voy – afirmó el chico – La pasamos bien, Ginny…- Guiñó un ojo y se fue.

-Harry – empezó Ginny nerviosa- Quiero explicarte que…

-Shh… -la tomó por la cintura- Ya lo sé…

-¿En serio no estás enojado? – dijo poniendo las brazos en sus hombros.

-No estoy enojado. Escuché la conversación – la besó al tiempo que bajaba sus manos al trasero- y me encantó la respuesta que le diste a ese imbécil…

-¿Viste? No soy tan mala como parezco…-revolvió su cabello y Ginny se colgó de él con sus piernas-mmm que rico está esto…

-Weasley, de todas maneras…- dijo Harry entrecortado- Tendré que aplicar medidas severas contigo…

-¿Cuáles?

-Sigues con ese nudo que no me gusta una mierda – contestó – y bueno, ahora te atendrás a las consecuencias de desobedecerme…- ella largó una carcajada. Harry la apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla con ganas…

-¡Malditas bestias inmundas! – Rugió el celador Filch -¡Estamos en un colegio, desagradables!

Harry bajó a Ginny enseguida.

-Tendrán que cumplir un casti… ¡Eh vuelvan aquí! – gritó con furia.

-¡VAMOS! – apremió tomándola de la mano.

-¡Adiós Filch! – lo saludó Ginny con insolencia.

El celador empezó a correrlos. Harry y Ginny reían a carcajadas. Bajaron la escalera, y de repente ella cambió de posición.

-¡VUELVAN! – Rugió Filch - ¡Los haré expulsar!

-¡Vete al diablo viejo de mierda! – gritó Harry.

-¡MALDITO CABEZA RAJADA! – gritó el viejo.

Harry y Ginny subieron al séptimo piso, jadeando. Enseguida entraron en la Sala Multipropósito, riendo a carcajadas. Los dos se arrojaron al sillón, sin parar de reír.

-¿Has visto su cara? ¡Imperdible!

-¡Te fuiste al carajo, Potter! ¿Cómo le vas a decir viejo de mierda? – rieron.

-¡Se lo merece, me tiene harto!

-Le contará a McGonagall.

-Lo negaremos – resolvió Harry sin preocuparse- Y ahora, vamos a lo nuestro…

-Tendríamos que estar almorzando Potter… - dijo Ginny mientras él se tiraba arriba de ella.

-Tengo hambre de ti… hagamos una locura, no volvamos más a las clases…

-¿Quieres que nos dediquemos a follar todo el día? – inquirió ella sonriendo.

-Qué buena idea… -besó su ombligo mientras le sacaba los botones a su camisa. Ginny rió.

-Me haces cosquillas…

-¿Te gustas las cosquillas? – la besó sin esperar respuesta y acarició sus hombros desnudos-Eres muy hermosa, ¿te lo dije?

-Tú también… - Ginny bostezó descaradamente.

-¿Estás cansada?

-Si…- admitió Ginny- Harry quiero dormir…

-¿Qué? – dijo él anonadado –No…

-Quiero dormir la siesta contigo… - le hizo una mirada de niña.

-¿En serio mi amor?

-Si… - se acomodó en el sofá- Tengo sueño, no pude dormir anoche…

-¿Por?

-Valery me torturó recordándome que se acostó contigo…

-No le hagas caso. –Pasó los dedos por su cabello guiándolos hasta la punta, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Ginny- No debes preocuparte por ella- Ginny hizo un ruidito con la boca, relajado- Ni por ninguna otra…- siguió haciéndole mimos, Ginny cerraba los ojos, y desplomó su peso en el, con el cuerpo semi desnudo. Harry miró su camisa entreabierta, y un sensual sostén color lila- Me encanta tu ropa interior, eres perfecta…-Ginny no contestó. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Harry se dedicó a contemplar el techo de la sala, pensando en todo lo que sentía por ella- Te amo, Ginny…- se le salió en un susurró. Bajó la cabeza. Ella no había escuchado ni una palabra, estaba dormida.

Harry sonrió con ganas y con cuidado de no despertarla, la dejó abrazada a un almohadón. Sus tripas rugieron de hambre, pero las ignoró. Estar con Ginny era mejor que almorzar. Fue hacia el baño de la sala y cuando salió iba a volver a costarse para dormir con ella. Sin embargo, la mochila de Ginny en un rincón, llamó más su atención. Decididamente, fue hasta ella y la abrió. Había una pequeña muestra del perfume de Ginny, por encima de todos los libros; sin dudarlo, lo destapó. Llevó la punta a sus fosas nasales y cerró los ojos, dejando expresar el placer que le otorgaba ese olor en su sangre y en sus entrañas. Era un aroma realmente perfecto, que hacía juego con cada rincón del cuerpo de esa pelirroja. Sonriendo dejó la botella en su lugar y giró la cabeza, buscando más cosas. Abrió los apuntes de Ginny, y vio su letra. Era muy prolija. En el margen de cada hoja, había todo tipo de dibujos. Flores, caras, manos, árboles. Ella parecía ser adicta a dibujar… Siguió revolviendo la mochila, intentando no hacer ruido.

Entonces la vio. La cajita que Ginny guardaba con tanto secreto, aquella con la que todo había empezado. La miró mientras dormía y dudó, pero no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrirla. Ginny se encontraba a varios metros de él, no había mucho peligro de que lo viera…

La intacta luz del ayer le recordó sus palabras en esa tarde a orillas del lago.

_-¡Harry, te lo suplico, me arrodillo, no la tires al lago! – Ginny evitaba mirar el lago, le daba terror el agua. El viento le helaba las entrañas sin piedad…_

_-¡Lo siento, pero te lo mereces por toda y cada una de las que me hiciste! – A Ginny se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas._

_Gracias a Dios que hice eso con tu caja, Weasley, sino jamás te hubiese besado_, pensó Harry mirando el objeto soñadoramente. Sin dudarlo más, la abrió. La caja a pesar de ser pequeña, parecía tener espacio para muchas cosas. Introdujo la mano hasta el fondo y tanteó varios objetos. Un sobre color negro que decía "Fred". Los ojos de Harry se empañaron súbitamente y lo dejó a un costado. No iba a profanar la intimidad de Ginny. Mejor dicho, no la iba a profanar del todo… El siguiente objeto fue un cuaderno rosa chicle. Harry lo miró curioso y lo giró. No tenía ninguna etiqueta que revelara su contenido. Lo abrió y se quedó pasmado. Se vio a sí mismo en la primera hoja, dibujado con una camisa rosa y un gesto de desesperación. Abajo decía la fecha "4 de mayo". Hojeó otra vez el cuaderno y para su sorpresa en la segunda hoja también había un dibujo sobre su figura. Llevaba la camisa rasgada y una apática expresión; esta vez, los rasgos de su cara estaban hechos más sensuales, aunque no dejaba de lado la expresión de enojo. Sonrió, embriagado con lo que veía. Los dibujos eran todos de él, Ginny había pensado en él desde un principio. Saber eso lo reconfortó tanto como abrazarla después de hacer el amor. Harry siguió pasando las hojas, todas permanecían en blanco, menos las del final.

Allí había una serie de frases inconexas.

_Piso lento cuando estás por si me descubres la jugada y vienes a por mí._

_Sólo pretendo salir ilesa; tener tiempo para huir. _

_Esto es amor y odio, amor y odio._

_Sé que me odias, que mi vida es poco para ti, _

_y aunque se que me odias, tu odio me hace feliz._

_Nunca me dice ven, siempre se hace esperar,_

_De noche como un sueño tarda en venir,_

_Dibuja nubes con saliva y carmín,_

_Cobra caro cada abrazo que da,_

_No acostumbra a fiar._

En el margen había una mano perfectamente dibujada y abajo tenía escrito algo, una inscripción. _"Que ricos deditos, Weasley"_ Harry inevitablemente sonrió y lo embargó el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

_-Mmmm… - dijo Harry chupándole los dedos los restos de esa harina dulce que despide el cereal- que ricos deditos, Weasley…- añadió con voz de bebé. Ginny largó una carcajada y quitó la mano violentamente._

_-¡Eres un idiota! – dijo sin poder dejar de reírse._

Hojeó la última hoja del cuaderno y encontró algo que de repente lo hizo que su semblante adoptara un aire de absoluta seriedad. En la última hoja, había tres palabras casi diminutas, imperceptibles. Acercó hasta rozar sus lentes para cerciorarse que había leído bien. No había ninguna duda: decía Hte corazón le latió con furia, parpadeó con las manos temblorosas, asustadas, sin quitar la vista de la inscripción. ¿Era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Realmente ella sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Ginny lo amaba?

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – siseó una voz cargada de indignación. Harry se dio vuelta bruscamente y se le cayó el cuaderno.- ¿Revisaste mi mochila? – agregó ofendida.

-Ginny…- No se le escapó el detalle que tenía el torso desnudo, y solo la cubría su sensual sostén color lila; a causa de eso, no le salían las palabras, era muy perfecta como para quedarse tranquilo.- Ginny, escucha…

-¡Ginny una mierda! – Repuso ella colérica- ¿Quién te dio derecho a…?- vio su cuaderno en el suelo y palideció.- ¿Abriste el cuaderno, Potter? – dijo avergonzada.

-No…- mintió Harry.

-¡Dime la verdad!

-Ginny, escucha…

-¿Quieres volver a burlarte de mi, no es así? – Musitó ella a punto de morirse de la vergüenza.- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¡Ginny por favor! ¡Escúchame!

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¡Que viniste a revisar mi caja sin permiso para mofarte de lo que siento! – conjeturó Ginny a punto de quebrarse. La congoja la hizo perder la cabeza y pensar cualquier cosa - ¡Pues bien ahora ya lo sabes y puedes empezar a burlarte cuando quieras!

-¡GINNY! – La cortó Harry para que se calle y ella se asustó un poco- Lo siento… pero…¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que después de todo lo que vivimos me burlaría de ti?

-Yo…- bajó la mirada colorada, Harry le levantó la pera.

-¿Es verdad lo que leí en la última hoja? – la encaró sin miramientos. Ginny tragó con nerviosismo.

-Bueno…- dijo nerviosa- no lo sé, yo…

-¿No lo sabes? – Dijo él súbitamente desilusionado.- ¿No sabes si lo que dice allí es cierto?

-Si, si lo sé, pero… -esquivó sus ojos verdes, estaba muy roja- si, bueno… Creo que sí es verdad…-una dicha invadió el pecho de Harry.- Lo siento. – Agregó absurdamente ella, como si lo hubiese ofendido.- tal vez es demasiado, pero…-Harry le tomó la cara y la besó.

-Yo también te amo…- la frase hizo temblar a Ginny y él se sintió muy raro utilizándola por primera vez en su vida. Poner en palabras algo tan grande, tan maravilloso, lo hizo sentir libre y sobre todo muy feliz- Te amo, Ginny.

-¿Me amas? – Balbuceó Ginny incrédula.- ¿Me amas del verbo amar?- Harry rió- ¡Te hablo en serio Potter, no me tomes el pelo!

-Claro que te amo del verbo amar… no va a ser del verbo cocinar- torció los ojos y esperó su respuesta. Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo abrazó.- Tienes un cuerpo increíble…- susurró Harry embelesado.- Tanto es así que no puedo ni discutir contigo estando en estas fachas…-la giró sobre sí misma y segundos después comenzaron a balancearse torpemente como si estuviesen bailando.– Me encanta tu cintura… y el lunar ese que tienes en tu espalda… casi llegando al…- rieron.-me gusta mucho tu piel y tus o…

-Harry…- lo interrumpió ella sin cortar el abrazo.

-Dime, Weasley…

-Yo también te amo.-Harry cortó el abrazo y la miró.- y creo que nunca te odié, Harry…- se besaron con pasión.

-Ginny…- puso sus manos en los senos suavemente. – Quiero que me hagas un baile con este sostén… -ella observó la prenda con tristeza.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es único que pude volver a comprarme…-susurró acongojada.- tú me quemaste lo mejores…

-¡OH lo siento! –dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable. Lo consoló saber el regalo que le iba a hacer en cuanto Hermione lo ayudara.- Por favor, perdóname.

-Fue una de las peores cosas que me hiciste – lo abrazó – había ahorrado todo el año para comprarme la colección de sostenes, pero bueno… ahora se me fue el rencor…

-¿Me perdonas? – Le besó el hombro – Fui un maldito pero prometo resarcirte por eso…

-No te perdono una mierda – rió.- ¿En serio? ¿Qué harás para remediar tu error?

-Es sorpresa… Te amo, putita… - la besó con ganas y rápidamente le desabrochó el sostén con ambas manos.

-Yo también te amo, cuatrojos…- Era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido en la siesta.

Dicen los rumores que desde ese día Harry y Ginny no volvieron a odiarse ni por** un solo instante…**

_Finite Incantatem._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Ay ay ay! Qué tristeza. No soporto la sensación de terminar un fic, me pone conchuda y melodramática. Si,si,si. Así soy! Jajaja

Bueno voy a decir unas palabras de despedida (¿?). Fue un fic corto, que lo hice en menos de un mes, en un ataque de inspiración. Como ya dije arriba, la longitud se la debo a ustedes, que mostraron entusiasmo e hicieron que me inspire más. Este fic no me costó demasiado escribirlo, por eso era un placer cada vez que me disponía. Las palabras me salían solas, ya me imaginaba todo… algo muy diferente de lo que me pasa con Por eso te quiero, no tienen idea de lo que me está costando escribir ese fic. (Pnpotter es un testigo de eso jajaja)

Me divirtió hacer a Minerva Mcgonagall con esa complicidad. Siempre me parecía que ella escondía algo de eso. Sobre todo, hojeando el quinto libro, cuando le aconseja "no perder los estribos con la profesora Umbridgue", en el fondo escondía un poco de eso. Claro que yo la llevé a límites insospechados, eso de que admita que hay sexo y que no le importe… ¡jajaja! Ya saben, tengo ideas retorcidas.

Escribir a dos adolescentes fue muy lindo también. Me gusta esa pasión que ambos tenían, y lo mal hablados que son también. Creo que es raro que alguien se ahorre las malas palabras, y eso los hacía más natural, fue divertido. Llegó un punto en que tuve que recurrir a una lista de insultos, se me agotaban… como le dice Ginny en el capítulo anterior, ¿te estudiaste todos los sinónimos de puta del diccionario, Potter? Jajaja, el no, pero yo si!

En este capítulo incluí un poco del perdón, era importante para que ellos cierren ese odio que se tenían. Por último debo decir que no tendrá epílogo, me parece prudente dejarlo así. Sin embargo, ya estoy pensando en otros mini- fic así no me extrañan (¿) jajaja

Sin nada más que agregar, espero ansiosamente sus opiniones sobre el final.

Los quiero mucho, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia.

Titi, sino lees Por eso te quiero en breve, se termina nuestra amistad. (Si, así trato a mis amigas, con extorsiones y amenazas jajajaja)

Joanne.


	6. Epilogo: Por tu culpa

**¿Que no iba a tener epílogo? Bueno, cambié de idea.**

**Especialmente para Titi...-una de mis mejores amigas.- Ale (esta era la sorpresa...) y todo el foro de CyM... no nombro a todas porque seguro me olvido de alguna.. y odio que me pase eso!  
><strong>

**Y para los que leyeron esta historia y dejaron un comentario**

**¡Gracias de corazón!**

**Los quiero  
><strong>

**Joanne  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un solo instante<strong>

**Epilogo**

**Por tu culpa**

_Siete años después_

Había sido su culpa. Su maldita culpa de que la relación esté cayendo en picada. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que después de todo el odio que se habían profesado durante años iba a funcionar?

Las discusiones eran recurrentes y los insultos volvieron. ¿La causa? Celos y más celos. Contratiempos, discusiones, paranoias. No era fácil cuando ambos trabajaban juntos en el Cuartel de Aurores del ministerio y específicamente, cuando Harry era su jefe. Ginny se mostraba harta de las constantes órdenes del jefe mayor. "El elegido cuatrojos insoportable". Cerró los ojos para acallar la ira que lo acongojaba.

Arrojó la maldita revista, uno de los detonantes de que no se hablaran durante dos días. El objeto flameó en el aire de forma irregular y cayó al piso del living de Grimmauld Place, en donde Harry vivía después de haber concluido los estudios en Hogwarts. Corazón de bruja, por supuesto. Sobre la tapa de la revista, Ginny se besaba apasionadamente con Blaise Zabini, quién se empleaba en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, más exactamente para los servicios Administrativos de Winzegamont. _Si ese imbécil no sirve para otra cosa_, pensó Harry furioso.

Desde que ambos entraron al Cuartel de Aurores, no dejó de perseguir a su novia. Bueno, desde hacía dos días a su ex novia. Ya no sabía bien cómo carajo rotular la relación, que parecía venirse abajo sin pedir permiso. Harry se sentía frustrado, pero después de soportar el trago amargo de la revista amarillista, la frustración se transformó en determinación. No iba a perdonarla… Si ya estaban mal, ahora estaban pésimo. No iba a dejar que el mundo mágico lo llame cornudo por su maldita culpa. Ni siquiera iba a escuchar sus explicaciones… Ella tenía la culpa… Era una inconciente.

-Putita… - balbuceó golpeando con fuerza el almohadón.

Durante las últimas discusiones, habían volado objetos contundentes. Ginny prácticamente vivía en Grimmauld Place. Se peleaban una vez por semana, discutían y después tenían sexo para reanudar la relación como si nada hubiera pasado. Era desgastante. En realidad, lo único que seguía siendo maravilloso entre ellos, era el sexo. Generalmente las disputas se resolvían sacándose la ropa y entregándose a la pasión, que parecía ser igual de fogosa que el primer día. Pero las diferencias eran demasiado grandes. Ginny no soportaba la sobreprotección de Harry, ni tampoco la cantidad de mujeres que giraban alrededor de su novio intentando destruir el vínculo. Y Harry, tampoco toleraba su carácter, siempre tan… directa, susceptible, verborrágica y con poca paciencia. La última discusión había sido realmente horrenda…

Volvían al Cuartel después una misión bastante peligrosa con unos mortífagos que planeaban torturar a los muggles y asaltaron varias tiendas llevándose su oro. En cuanto Harry supo dónde se escondían, preparó a sus Aurores, -lamentablemente Ginny incluido en ese grupo- y les dio claras instrucciones que su novia se encargó de desobedecer con creces, arriesgando su propia vida. La discusión se desató en cuanto quedaron solos en la oficina de Harry, el jefe del cuartel. Todos se la veían a venir y se apresuraron a retirarse. Los gritos se oirían en hasta en Argentina.

-¡Ya quita esa cara!- rompió el silencio Ginny, sacándose el traje que utilizaba para ir a las misiones.-No fue para tanto.

-Eres una enferma – dijo él con un tono peligroso- ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? ¡Maldita idiota!

-¿Quieres terminarla de una jodida vez? ¡Me hartaste con tu discurso barato de la protección!

-¡No la termino un carajo Ginevra! – aulló el- ¡Soy tu jefe y debes hacerme caso!

-¡Si claro! ¡Mi jefe! No me jodas, cuatrojos…

-¡Te arriesgaste demasiado!-replicó Harry- ¡Dije mil veces que no se muevan hasta que yo no de la señal!

-¡Salió bien, por sino te diste cuenta! – Le hizo ver ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¡Logramos atraparlos a todos y gracias a mi destreza!

-¡Casi te matan! – Objetó Harry en un grito ensordecedor. - ¡A un milímetro te pasó el maleficio asesino! –Dijo haciendo un gesto minúsculo con la mano.-

-¡Logré esquivarlo, Potter!

-¡La próxima te suspendo Ginny y hablo en serio!

-Vete al infierno cabeza rajada.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me estás cansando perra! – Ginny le hizo una seña grosera, enojada- ¡Hace meses que te dejo pasar tus faltas y deberías entender que esto no es ningún juego!

-Lo tengo en claro. –dijo ofendida- ¡Me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo!

-¡No lo haces si te pones en peligro! – Gritó Harry hecho una fiera.- ¿Cómo tengo que hacerle entender a tu cerebrito que debes acatar mis órdenes?

-¡Me tienes podrida con tus aires de jefe, huerfanito de cuarta!

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué no les cuentas como te hace gritar el huerfanito por las noches? – Respondió Harry agriado.- ¡En ese momento no te quejas, zorra!

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Debería ir a hacerme la puta con otro!- rebatió Ginny con rencor.- ¡Tu me aburriste demasiado y es hora de variar un poco!

-¿Qué dijiste? – Murmuró Harry con los dientes apretados- ¿Qué dijiste que ibas a hacer?- prácticamente fue un tono de amenaza

-¡Lo que oíste! - el la tomó del brazo- ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a probar con Zabini, seguramente la pasaría mejor que contigo!

-Eres una puta arrastrada- sentenció Harry haciéndole daño con sus manos y comenzó a zamarrearla- ¡Maldita!

-¡Suéltame! – Gimió ella de dolor - ¡Suéltame, fracasado! – se soltó sola, con brusquedad.

-Estás suspendida, -advirtió jadeando- así que no vengas a trabajar mañana, perra. No participarás de las misiones hasta que no aprendas a…

-¡Hijo de puta!- lo insultó Ginny dando un zapatazo en el suelo- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-Faltaste al código; puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

-¡Resulta que hago las cosas bien y me suspendes!

-¿Las cosas bien? ¿Llamas hacer las cosas bien meterte en una casa llena de mortífagos sin mi consentimiento? – Negó con la cabeza, harto de su tesitura- ¡Si te pasaba algo, Ginny…! –dijo intentando no imaginárselo.

-¡Se que estuve mal pero…!

-Esto no te lo perdono.- avisó terminantemente Harry- Estás suspendida.

-No…- rogó Ginny.

-Si. ¡Aprenderás a no faltarle el respeto a tu jefe! – musitó Harry intentando tranquilizarse.

-¡Tu no puedes ser mi jefe! ¡Eres mi novio!

-¡PARA MI DESGRACIA LO SOY! – Esa frase atravesó cruelmente a Ginny.

-¡Podrías dejar de serlo, imbécil! – Respondió- ¡Nadie te obliga!

-¡No vengas a mi casa esta noche! – Se sulfuró- ¡Esta relación se terminó, me tienes harto!

-¡Lo mismo digo, infeliz de mierda! ¿Crees que estoy contenta de estar contigo? – Repuso ella sacada.- ¡Pues no!

-Vete de aquí antes de que te mate.

-¡No te tengo miedo!

-Estás suspendida Weasley. ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! – Le abrió la puerta del despacho. Todos los curiosos fingieron no oír la discusión y volver a su trabajo.- ¡FUERA!

-¡Me iré! ¡no necesito este trabajo mugroso, podré buscar otro puesto como Auror en otro lado!

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡El contrato vinculante lo firmaste, si no lo cumples, mueres!- Harry volvió a cerrar la puerta de repente olvidándose de echarla.

-¡Tiene vigencia por un año! – Gritó Ginny con astucia- ¡Y para que se termine falta un maldito mes! – Eso fue una cachetada para Harry.- Suspéndeme, idiota, ¡me importa un carajo!

-Weasley, no busques trabajo en otro lado porque te juro que… - empezó a amenazarla Harry.- No irás a arriesgar tu vida, no lo permitiré…

-¡Hago lo que quiero!

-¡Hablo en serio, Weasley! ¡Si me desafías…!

-¿Qué? – dijo ella jactanciosa. El la arrinconó contra la pared con violencia- ¡Ay! ¡Imbécil!

-No me provoques. ¡Ya sabes lo que soy capaz cuando odio a alguien!

-¡Yo también te odio! – gritó ella, rompiéndole los tímpanos.- ¡No te tengo miedo!

-¿Sigues hablando con Blase Zabini, cuando anoche follaste conmigo, puta? – la acusó enojado.- ¡Crees que no te vi hablando con él hoy en la mañana!

-¿Así que este berrinche de la suspensión es por celos?

-¡No! ¡Porque arriesgaste tu vida! – Chilló Harry sacado.- ¡Y como estabas enojada, te hiciste la viva!

-¡Tenía razones para estar enojada! ¡Le coqueteas a esa rubia de administración, bastardo!

-¡No seas idiota, Ginevra! ¿Qué pasa, Zabini te llena la cabeza?

-Suéltame.

-No quiero. ¡Contéstame lo que te pregunté, arrastrada!

-¡Me acostaré con Zabini! – la avisó Ginny con placer. Harry la tomó del cuello con fuerza.-¿Me vas a pegar? ¡Poco hombre!

-Puta asquerosa. Maldigo la hora en que me enamoré de ti – la besó con ganas y Ginny se dejó besar, revolviéndole el cabello. Harry se dedicó a oler su cuello- Perra…. Si te pasaba algo, maldita… como pudiste asustarme así… - susurró desesperado- Eres una…- ella lo empujó.

-Se terminó, Harry. – le avisó harta- ¡Cada uno puede seguir su camino!

-¡CLARO QUE SE TERMINÓ!

Alguien interrumpió en la oficina del jefe. Era Hermione. Ginny se retiró a grandes zancadas.

-Siempre lo mismo, ustedes- comentó Hermione. – Que se terminó la relación, que nunca va a pasar más nada… - rodó los ojos- Y después, al otro día… sale el sol… -hizo un gesto con las manos.

-Esta vez en serio –replicó Harry con voz ronca de tanto gritar.- Terminamos, es un hecho.

-Si seguro.- bufó su amiga- Ron pregunta si terminaron de discutir, quiere pedirte permiso para ir almorzar.

-Que se vaya al carajo.

Un trueno interrumpió el recuerdo de Harry haciéndolo sobresaltar y soltar un improperio. Solamente lo acompañaba su botella de Whisky, aquella amarga compañera que imposiblemente podía reemplazar a Ginny. La lluvia no daba de señales de querer parar en aquel otoño transgresor, desafinado. La tristeza le estaba coartando la respiración, sin dejarlo existir con normalidad. Respiró hondo, estaba trastornado.

Luego de esa discusión, no habían vuelto a hablar. Las horas se hacían insoportables, como el silencio sin su voz. Nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra. Harry estaba nadando en el infierno… Por su culpa… y también por la suya, claro. ¿Para qué negarlo?

Gracias a Merlín la había suspendido; así no tenía que verla en el ministerio, no se hubiera contenido a llenarla de insultos hirientes… y de besos también. Harry era un pobre tipo tirado en la cama, conteniéndose a llamarla. Pero estaba decidido, no tenían ni un pretexto para continuar ese abismo de relación que estaban teniendo. Aún así, Harry no sabía que era peor, si vivir esa angustiante vínculo con Weasley – así la llamaba cuando estaba enojado o específicamente con las hormonas alborotadas- o terminar aquel noviazgo/guerra. Era algo paradojal; empezaron a amarse mediante el odio… y ahora no podían dejarse, aunque fueran un par de estúpidos infelices juntos (a menos que estén teniendo sexo desenfrenado).

Se amaban, pero últimamente se odiaban más de lo que se amaban. Según Harry, la responsable era ella. Era su culpa que fuese así. O bien, la mayor parte de la culpa era de ella. Weasley tenía la capacidad para sacarlo de quicio en un solo instante. Por la furia que originaba en él, por su facilidad para hacerlo enojar, por su piel, por su maldita y adictiva piel, suave como un menjurje dulce y poco inocente, atrevido como la noche, cuando llega sola y sin consuelo, asesina con de autocontroles y cordura… Ginny era ese recuerdo de cuando tironeaba su azabache cabello al llegar al orgasmo. Era perfectamente detestable. Lo descolocaba de todas las formas, lo arrancaba del mundo y de su órbita, tenía un poder inimaginable… era una gata curiosa, con un carácter de mierda, era una niña y una mujer a la vez… y Harry en esas horas, se moría por explorar su cuerpo ardiente que le pulverizaba los ojos, sin tener la más mínima piedad de él. Su pelo lacio, con olor a manzanillas. ¡Maldita sea, la idea de que fuera de otro era inadmisible!

-Es mía, es mía, es mía –intentaba convencerse inútilmente.- Es solo mía y punto. Cualquiera que se le acerque lo mato… - rió con amargura por la ocurrencia.

Y aquel cóctel de perfumes que solía utilizar para volverlo loco y encandilarlo, arrojarlo a las profundidades de una increíble demencia que, como todo masoquista, solía disfrutar. Secuestraba cada uno de sus minutos, se apropiaba de los sentidos del muchacho hasta hacerlo vulnerable. Ella era su dueña, su mirada chocolate, su cintura, sus senos, sus hombros desnudos, su cuerpo esparcido sobre el colchón después del placer, mezclado con las blancas sábanas… sus prendas tiradas sobre la madera del suelo, sus sostenes provocadores. ¡El mismo le había regalado la mejor colección de lencería! ¡Y ahora esa perra lo amenazaba con usarlas con otros! _Estás loca si crees que permitiré que lo hagas._

Cerró los ojos para soportar el recuerdo de la textura de sus labios… La amaba, la amaba terriblemente. No podía evitarlo, por más que hubieran fracasado en su relación. O en su intento de relación.

¿Por qué lo doblegaba? ¿Por qué lo llevaba de las narices? ¿Por qué mierda no había aparecido para dormir y ser suya, como siempre? ¿Quién se pensaba que era? ¡Era una forra! Si, eso era. ¡Maldita fuera esa pelirroja! Lo tenía en sus manos. Negó con la cabeza, no iba a buscarla, no iba a hacerlo. El móvil hablaba por sí mismo desde la mesita ratona.

_Lo malo del después son los despojos, que embalsaman el humo de los sueños_

_Los móviles que insultan con los ojos, el sístole sin diástole ni dueño._

Harry lo pateó a un costado y se desarmó. La batería aterrizó cerca del zócalo y el aparto por el pasillo. Deshacerse de la tentación lo satisfizo en grado sumo. No iba a levantarse a armarlo, no iba a buscarla otra vez. Pero la noche sin ella, era difícil y más cuando llovía tan torrencialmente. Siempre encontraba una excusa para extrañarla. Sino era la lluvia… era el sol, sino la nieve, sino los lunes, sino los martes. No soportaba no tenerla. Sentir que la relación con la mujer que amaba, estaba terminada, era devastador. Se restregó los ojos, estaba mareado a causa de Whisky.

_Lo atroz es no querer saber quién eres, _

_agua pasada, tierra quemada,_

_que de igual esperarte o que me esperes, _

_que no seas tú entre todas las mujeres,_

_que la cuenta está saldada._

Estaba suspendida en cuartel, no iba a volver a verla, no iba a volver a tocarla. Por su culpa. ¡Si, ella tenía la culpa! Sino se hubiese arriesgado en la misión, queriendo salvarlos a todos, no habrían discutido. ¡Y si Blase Zabini no existiera! Hijo de puta, lo iba a hacer echar en cuanto tuviese la primera oportunidad. Después de todo, ser El elegido tenía sus ventajas…

_Remendar las virtudes veniales,_

_condenar a galeras los archivos,_

_cuando al punto final de los finales_

_no le siguen dos puntos suspensivos._

Dos puntos suspensivos… No, no podía ser. No podía ser que se haya terminado.

Entonces, ¿Por qué Ginny no apareció a buscarlo? ¡Siempre ella volvía a dormir a su cama! ¡A ser su mujer, como era su deber! _Me estás matando mi amor, me estás matando. ¿Por qué me haces esto, Ginevra Potter? Aunque no estemos casados eres mía, ¿no lo comprendes? _Sintiéndose un idiota, derramó dos lágrimas… Merlín, ansiaba su cuerpo para dormirse, cual oso de peluche necesita un niño de cinco años, para sentirse protegido de las pesadillas. _Soy un imbécil, dependiente_.- se recriminó con ira- Es que así se sentía, un niño de cinco años, que le faltaba cariño, amor; su olor, su minúscula cintura y esos redondos senos, que quería disfrutar.

Noche de mierda, si que lo era.

Se hundía en las profundidades del Whisky de fuego y una bolsa de cereales. Mezcla infinita que lo llevaba a Ginny inexorablemente y sus "ricos deditos". ¡Hija de perra! La odiaba con toda su alma, solo era una puta barata. _No, es TU puta. La mejor puta que tuviste y podrás tener en toda tu jodida vida, Harry Potter. ¿Para qué la suspendiste? ¿Para estar así? Inútil…_

¿Así que iba a acostarse con Zabini? Pues, bien, que lo haga.

-¡NO LO HARÁS, PERRA! – gritó para sí mismo.

Primer síntoma de locura y depresión: hablar solo. Desde que el noviazgo solo estaba constituido por aireadas discusiones e insultos, se sentía miserable, inútil, inepto.

Inoperante. Así solía llamarlo esa descarada… - se escurrió las lágrimas, quería olvidar que estaba llorando por ella como el patético infeliz que era. Ilusos, habían soñado con casarse apenas salieron de Hogwarts. ¿Dónde habían quedado esos anhelos? _Se los comió el calamar gigante…_ el casamiento no hizo falta desde que empezaron a "convivir".

-Gran error, Potter – dijo para sí mismo- Ahora llevaría tu apellido… y no sería libre.- agregó incoherentemente.- Cereal… cereal… perra, aún recuerdo cuando tiré tu caja al lago y te salvé de morirte ahogada… no olvido ni por un solo instante en el castigo de McGonagall… ¡Hermione, cómplice! – Sonrió nostálgicamente- Qué tiempos felices fueron esos. ¡Te curé el tobillo, te hice mujer, carajo! ¡Y así me pagas! ¿Y ahora? ¡Se fue todo a la mierda!

Tomó un trago de Whisky que contrastó con lo dulce del cereal, angustiándolo. Ese malestar tenía nombre y apellido y se llamaba Ginevra Weasley.

-¿Otra vez ahogándote en alcohol? – era Hermione que, como siempre, había aparecido por la chimenea a intentar ayudarlo. Se limpiaba las cenizas de la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres? – le espetó Harry sin sorprenderse de verla.

-No sé, ¿ayudarte tal vez?

-No me jodas, Hermione. Es la mejor manera de ayudarme.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Ginny?

-¡No la nombres! – Gritó Harry enojado.

-Eres un imbécil- declaró Hermione enojada.

-Ya te dije, se terminó. Esta vez se terminó la relación y es definitivo – se levantó y recogió la revista del suelo.- Esto es lo último que me podía esperar de ella.

-¿Y si se terminó la relación, por qué le reclamas?

-¡Fue hace dos días! – Objetó Harry encolerizado- ¿Ya está flirteando con Zabini, la muy puta?

-No la llames así. No en mi presencia.- le rogó firmemente la muchacha- Has dicho que terminó, muy bien. ¿Por qué no escuchas su explicación?

-No ha venido a verme.- dijo Harry intentando tapar su tristeza, pero su amiga lo notó.- No quiere saber más nada. La suspendí y no le he vuelto a ver. ¡Ya está! Punto final.

-¡Deberías dejar de encerrarte y hablar con ella! – aconsejó con exasperación Hermione.

-Nos odiamos, siempre ha sido así. No funciona.

-¡La sigues amando!

-Si – admitió Harry- No. – Dijo luego- La odio. Nada que empieza con odio puede terminar bien…. Debo odiarla…

-Por tu culpa.- lo acusó Hermione.

-¿Mi culpa? – dijo él anonadado- ¡Se arriesgó en la misión! ¡Me desobedeció! ¡Esos mortífagos casi la matan! No se lo perdonaré… ¡casi me hace morir de un infarto!

-Ya lo sé. – concedió Hermione, intentando tranquilizarse- Fue una inconciente.

-Qué bueno que digas algo a mi favor.- apuntó él con desdén.

-Ron le gritó durante horas – Harry la miró con atención.- Y Molly y Arthur no se quedaron atrás.

-No hagas que ablande mi actitud. ¡No la perdonaré esta vez! ¡Me puso los cuernos con Zabini!

-Me voy a casa. – Dijo ella ignorándolo - Es inútil hacerles cambiar de actitud.

-¿Hablaste con ella? – preguntó Harry sin poder contenerse.

-No. O en realidad sí.- él bufó- Está muy rara. – Harry se estremeció- No quiso abrirme la puerta de su habitación, así que yo hablé y no me dijo nada; pero me consta que estaba escuchándome.- Harry frunció el entrecejo- Es extraño.- agregó ella.- Desde que se pelearon, no sale de su habitación… ¡y tú tampoco!

-Solo fueron dos días.- dijo Harry fríamente.- Quiere hacerse la víctima. ¡Siempre fue igual!

-Eres imposible, Harry - se ofuscó Hermione- Me voy con Ron; el me advirtió que no viniera, y evidentemente tenía razón. ¡Es inútil lidiar con dos cabezas duras como ustedes!

-¿Si ella no te hablo, porqué dices que debo escucharla?

-Porque seguramente esa foto – señaló la revista Corazón de Bruja- tiene una muy buena explicación….

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cual?

-No lo sé; pero Ginny odia a Zabini, lo considera insoportable.- le reveló- No soporta cuando la busca, no acepta sus regalos…

-¿Sus regalos?

-Si, le manda cosas- Hermione había enrojecido- Ginny lo rechaza, jamás te engañaría…

-¡Me dijo que se acostaría con él!- se impuso Harry- ¡Y a ese hijo de puta cuando pueda lo muelo a golpes!- añadió con un gesto violento - ¡No se salvará de mí! – Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Ginny te estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que se acostaría con él –adujo ella- Fue porque tú le dijiste que era una zorra. – lo señaló acusadoramente.- E intenta no golpear a Zabini, ya tienen bastantes problemas…

-¿Estuviste escuchando nuestra última discusión? – dijo ofendido, ignorando lo de Blaise.

-Si, se olvidaron de poner muffliato. ¡Todos en el cuartel están acostumbrados a sus peleas! Realmente insoportables… -recalcó enojada.

-Por su culpa. No voy a perdonarla jamás.

-Sigue emborrachándote.- dijo mordaz Hermione, y desapareció tras lanzarle una mirada asesina.

-Esta vez te confundiste, Hermione.- dijo Harry volviendo a hablar solo- Esta vez si se terminó, maldita sea. Dos días sin volver a buscarnos, sin hacer el amor con ella. ¡Weasley te odio! ¡Pero no voy a perdonarte! – Farfullaba, bebiendo grandes cantidades de whisky.- Puta, siempre fuiste una reverenda puta… -decía- en realidad, nunca lo fuiste, y por eso te detesto. Siempre fuiste mi putita… ¡perra, perra, perra! – se golpeó la cabeza contra el almohadón, remarcando la impotencia que sentía.- ¡Perra, perra, perra!

Horas más tarde, la lluvia se intensificó con el correr de las horas. La madrugada hizo aparición junto con el terrible peso que Harry sobrellevaba. La foto de Ginny y Blaise Zabini estaba colgada en la pared, y Harry le tiraba dardos con la varita, sin conciliar el sueño… Los truenos, el cereal, y el Whisky seguían callados. Harry con lo borracho que estaba, esperaba que empiecen a hablar…

-Infeliz, como la estás besando – zumbó como un loco - ¡Maldito cerdo!

Si tan solo hubiera un pretexto para ir a buscarla, si tan solo hubiera algo que los uniera. Pero no. ¡No! Se había terminado para siempre. Ella, suspendida y besándose con Zabini en la tapa de una revista, mientras el mundo mágico lo consideraba un cornudo con honores, y él, solo… Como siempre, solo. Era su destino… desde que Voldemort mató a sus padres, debería haberlo asumido. Estaba mareado, se había tomado toda la botella. Los cereales estaban esparcidos por ahí. Sin tan solo McGonagall aparecería para volver a castigarlos y empezar de nuevo… necesitaba su ayuda otra vez. Pero ya eran grandes, y nadie podía ayudarlos, absolutamente nadie. La relación estaba rota; solo quedaba el odio, resentimiento y dolor. Sobre todo odio…

-Ni por un solo instante iré a buscarte – se dijo así mismo para convencerse.

La puerta de Grimmauld Place hizo un ruidito parecido a una esperanza. Harry se sobresaltó… se acercó sigilosamente, caminando de un lado a otro, a causa del alcohol ingerido. Agudizó el oído, pero seguramente era la lluvia, no debía ilusionarse, ella no podía estar deol otro lado.

-Ábreme la puerta –Harry cerró los ojos, estaba fantaseando con su voz.- ¡Ábreme Harry, se que pusiste cerrojo! – dijo su maravillosa voz. ¡No, era ella! ¡Si, había ido!

-Vete de aquí – le contestó Harry aunque deseara todo lo contrario - No quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Ábreme la puerta, cuatrojos! ¡Estoy toda mojada!

-¡Me importa un carajo, prostituta!

-¡Si no me abres, fracasado te juro que…!

-¿Qué?

-Te arrepentirás.- contestó Ginny severamente- ¡Me estoy muriendo de frío, ábreme!

Harry le abrió, refunfuñando. Con sus ojos verdes, empañados por el alcohol que dilataban sus pupilas, recorrió su cuerpo… su pelo lo tenía pegado a la cara; estaba completamente empapada y la ropa pegada al cuerpo hacía resaltar los increíbles senos. Tenía un abrigo de algodón color negro que le quedaba enorme. Le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Harry la reconoció, esa prenda era suya. Ginny usaba sus abrigos y les dejaba su mágico perfume. Se veía terriblemente sensual a pesar de sus ojeras…

-¿Viniste a follar? – la atacó automáticamente. Se cruzó de brazos para tener las manos ocupadas y evitar amarrarla y…

-¡No seas estúpido!

-Vete, Weasley – ella se estremeció por su tono glacial – No quiero saber más nada contigo.

-Escúchame…

-¡No! ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Qué haces! – Ginny se había metido en la casa. Harry cerró la puerta con fuerza.- ¿Por qué entras a mi casa? ¡Nadie te invitó a pasar, Weasley!

-Me importa un carajo, yo también vivo aquí. – se sacó la campera, para horror de Harry y la arrojó al sillón. Tenía una blusa con breteles, que era de un sensual pijama que él conocía muy bien- ¡Me vas a escuchar, Potter! – giró la cabeza y vio su foto con Blase Zabini llena de dardos.

-Cumpliste tu promesa- le dijo Harry- ¿Te acostaste con ese infeliz, verdad?

-¡Ojala lo hubiera hecho! – aulló la pelirroja con toda su fuerza.- ¡Pero no, no lo hice! ¡Soy una idiota! – ironizó encabritada.

-¡De eso no cabe la menor duda! - apuntó él.

-Es una foto trucada, yo no me estuve besuqueando con Blase. – dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Pretendes que crea ese verso? – saltó Harry incrédulo.

-¡Es la verdad!

-¡Vete de aquí! ¿No te das cuenta que esto no da para más? – dijo bajando la voz. A Ginny se le aguaron los ojos.

-¡No me acosté con Blaise!

-¡No te creo, eres una puta!

-¡Deja de llamarme así Potter! ¡Por que te juro que me las pagarás!

-¡No me amenaces, Weasley! ¡Ya te quedaste sin trabajo por desafiarme!

-¿Sabes por donde me paso el puesto de Auror? – Le insinuó Ginny enojada- ¡Por el culo, infeliz!

-Me das asco.- dijo él muerto de ira- No quiero volver a verte, lo nuestro se terminó.

-¿Por esa sucia revista? –mugió dolida- ¿Por eso? – la señaló, incrédula.

-No seas cínica, Ginevra. Hace meses que venimos discutiendo – le hizo ver Harry- Sino es por trabajo, es por celos. No tiene sentido seguir.

-¿No lo tiene? – preguntó ella. De repente estaba pálida y temblaba.

-No – dijo Harry sosteniéndole la mirada.- Esto no funciona. ¿Acaso no lo notaste?

-¿Es lo que deseas? – dijo Ginny con la voz rota- ¿Deseas no verme nunca más? ¿Deseas que terminemos?

-Tanto como tú deseas follarte a Zabini – el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos con él, y afectando todas sus decisiones. De repente, se sentía con la valentía dejarla, su ira lo hablaba por él.

-¡Eres un imbécil con honores! – saltó ella volviendo enfadarse. Un trueno los acompañó, dando una señal de alarma- ¡No puedo creer que terminemos por esa estupidez!

-¡Tú eres la que terminó esta relación cuando decidiste meterme los cuernos! – exclamó Harry molesto.

-¡No te metí los cuernos! ¡Y te recuerdo que yo también tuve que soportar demasiado! –Reprochó Ginny enojada- ¡No es fácil para mi que se te tiren encima! ¡Sin embargo confié en ti!

-¿Confías en mí? – Repitió Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos.- ¡Deja de mentir, Ginevra! ¡Me haces escenas de celos todos los días! ¡Sin ir más lejos en el Cuartel…!

-¿Y tú no? – lo interrumpió ella.

-¡A mi no me viste besuqueándome con otra!

-¡No me besé con Zabini!

-¿Crees que estoy feliz cuando todo el mundo sabe que soy un cornudo?

-¡Está trucada, Harry! – Dijo ella, ya desesperada.- ¡Jamás besaría a Zabini, no me gusta! ¡Está resentido porque no le doy lugar!

-¡Ya te besuqueabas en Hogwarts!

-¡Fue por una apuesta!

-No quiero escuchar esa divertida anécdota otra vez- la cortó él, cansado-Demasiado fue saberlo cuando… -no siguió hablando, recordar el castigo de hacía años en la casa del bosque, hacía que se ablandara y no, no quería bajar la guardia.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad.- insistió ella.

-No te creo.- se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ginny suspiró con tristeza.

-Te perdono lo de la suspensión – le dijo en son de paz, y acercándose a él.

-No te acerques. –La separó con frialdad- No quiero que terminemos follando, no esta vez. Es hora que nos hagamos cargo de toda esta mierda…

-¿Llamas follar a hacer el amor conmigo todas las jodidas noches? – apuntó ésta, dolida. Harry la miró- ¿Así que para ti es follar?

-No se porqué te ofendes. Es lo único que hacemos bien.

-Harry… - graznó Ginny con un acento de súplica.- Yo te…

-Yo también, pero nos estamos destruyendo. Solo peleamos todo el día. No quiero seguir viviendo así.

Silencio sepulcral.

-¿Se terminó, Harry?- le susurró entonces ella.- ¿Se terminó para siempre?

-Si. – dijo él con rotundidad. - Nos estamos haciendo daño. Tal vez sea por tu culpa…- el se indignó pero Harry no la dejó replicar- Tal vez sea por la mía… Pero ni por un solo instante somos lo que fuimos cuando empezamos…

-Tal vez tengas razón – susurró con tristeza.- Tal vez esto no funcione.

-Entonces, estás de acuerdo conmigo- Harry sentía que se caía a un precipicio que no tenía fondo. Creía que ella iba a insistirle, pero no. Lo dejaba ir, lo hundía en el infierno sin piedad. Esquivó sus ojos chocolates, para que ella no se de cuenta que le habían aguado…. Quería llorar como un niño…, estar solo y ahogarse en la depresión. Por fin lo había asumido, por fin había dado el paso que tanto le costaba dar. Y no había ni una excusa para retroceder en su decisión, aunque le estuviera desgarrando el alma. Era por su culpa, ella se había besado con Zabini, ella lo desobedeció… pero a pesar de todo le dolía como la mierda.- No hay nada más que hablar. Junta tus cosas y vete de mi casa…

-Está bien- aceptó con voz inaudible. Sin acotar nada más, Ginny subió decididamente las escaleras. Juntó sus cosas en un minuto, no aguantaba más sin llorar y no quería hacerlo delante de él. Sabía que tenía razón, sabía que se estaban llevando mal y así no podían seguir pero… lo amaba. ¡La había dejado! ¡La había dejado para siempre! Ahora si, todo estaba coartado. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin Harry? ¿Qué iba a hacer sin tenerlo entre sus brazos? ¿Justo en ese momento tenía que dejarla? Es que no había un instante en esos seis años que no se había imaginado a su lado. Harry la esperaba con los brazos cruzados al pie de las escaleras. Ella traía dos bolsos medianos, y con sus fabulosos encantamientos los achicó y se los puso en el bolsillo, análogos a los trozos de su corazón. Lo miró- No sé como voy a hacer para vivir sin…

-No. No termines la frase…-le suplicó casi llorando.- No lo hagas.

-Pero…

-No te despidas- fue un ruego- Ya no nos volveremos a ver, pero no te despidas…-bajó su cabeza- no puedo verte salir de mi vida.

-No iba a hacerlo – contestó, intentando aparentar serenidad.- Solo quiero decirte que tenemos un problema que hay que resolver.

-Ya lo resolvimos. Se terminó. – Ginny contuvo las lágrimas

-No me refiero a eso.- dijo tajante.

-En cuanto al trabajo en Cuartel, se te pagará lo que te corresponda.- Repuso displicentemente Harry.

-¡Está bien! – Gritó ella, herida por su indiferencia- ¡Es lo que deseas! ¿No? ¿Quieres ser libre para irte con otras, verdad?

-¡No me grites Ginevra!

-¡Hazte cargo, tú me estás dejando! – Lo sermoneó.- ¡No vuelvas a buscarme después!

-¡No, tu lo hiciste al irte con Zabini! ¡Y pusiste en riesgo tu vida en la misión! ¿Crees que fue fácil…?

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros! – objetó Ginny.

-¿No? ¿A ti te parece que no tiene que ver, Ginevra? ¿Cómo crees que yo soportaría la vida si hubieses muerto, desgraciada? – Ginny se estremeció- ¿Cómo piensas que hubiera resistido verte muerta? ¡Maldita inconciente uno de estos días harás que muera!

-¡Lo siento! – dijo dolida- ¡Lo siento, se que cometí una estupidez!

-Vete de aquí. – la echó Harry por enésima vez.

-Si vuelves a buscarme no te atenderé.- le advirtió Ginny, intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-¡Por sino te diste cuenta eres tú la que viniste a buscarme! ¡Ve a acostarte con Zabini como tanto amenazas!

-¡No quiero acostarme con él! – Aulló Ginny- ¿Cómo tengo que explicarte que…?

-¡Eres una puta y me das as…!- Ginny le pegó un puñete en la boca. Harry se tambaleó y casi cae al suelo.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así maldito borracho! ¡Ya no tengo quince años, infeliz! – agarró un adorno y se lo arrojó

-¡QUÉ HICISTE! ¡Eso fue demasiado, Ginevra! – Aulló Harry, sangrando- ¡ESTA VEZ TE MATO!

-¡NO! – Gritó Ginny asustada, pero Harry la agarró del cuello y la golpeó contra la pared violentamente. Ella gimió de dolor al sentir el impacto en la cabeza y cerró los ojos, empezando a llorar con todas las fuerzas.- ¡No, por favor, Harry!

-¡Cómo te ocurre tirarme el adorno! ¡La pagarás caro!

-No… - le suplicó ella aterrorizada- ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor, suéltame! ¡Es por…!

-¡Hija de puta! ¡Debí haberme dado cuenta que las zorras nunca cambian!

-Estoy embarazada…- reveló con un hilo de voz- No me hagas daño, por favor...- Harry automáticamente la soltó. Ella se dejó caer al suelo, llorando y abrazando sus rodillas y escondió su cabeza…

Harry se quedó de piedra. No pudo mover ni un músculo, ni pronunciar una sílaba; se limitó a parpadear y largó todo el aire, después de unos minutos. Sin darse cuenta calló de rodillas al suelo, como si le hubieran quitado la capacidad de sostenerse. Parpadeó, pálido, angustiado. No había oído bien, seguramente sus palabras fueron un producto de su imaginación, de su fantasía. ¿Ginny dijo que…? ¡No, no podía ser!

-¿Qué? –Contestó en un susurro débil- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Estoy embarazada… - repitió ella. Harry se acercó le levantó la pera.-Lo siento – bajó la cabeza para que no se noten las lágrimas.-Lo siento…- sollozó.

Harry se restregó los ojos y se tiró a su lado, sin tocarla. Intentaba canalizar la noticia, pero no podía reaccionar. ¡Iba a ser padre! Después de seis años de noviazgo, después de las tantas cosas lindas que pasaron Ginny y él, ¡ahora tendrían un bebé! Parpadeó, aterrorizado. Había llegado en un momento crítico, en el peor. Ellos atravesaban una crisis que rondaba la separación, discutían por todo, se celaban, se insultaban de la peor manera… ¿serían buenos padres para esa criatura que venía en camino? Se alarmó… chupetes, mamaderas… Diablos, todo eso parecía ser una pesadilla… ¿Cómo sería él cuidando a algo tan pequeño? ¿Cómo sería su vida en adelante?

-No tienes que hacerte cargo – dijo Ginny, interpretando su silencio.

-¿No es una broma, no? – sugirió él, que estaba paralizado de miedo.

-¿Esperabas que lo fuera? – se ofendió ella.

-No digas estupideces…- Ginny lloriqueó.- Perdóname… ¿Cuando lo supiste?

-El lunes… Después de que discutimos… -balbuceó ella, sacándose las lágrimas.- Lo siento, se que llegó en el peor momento…

Harry calló en seco a la realidad. De repente entendió todo… no debía asustarse… era solo un bebé. Iba a tener un hijo con Ginny, ¡con la mujer, que pesar de volverlo loco, amaba! ¡Con la que a veces, también odiaba! –Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír- ¡Con la que trabajaba! ¿Era una mala noticia? Harry comprendió que no, si descontaba el terror que significaba pensar que tenía que ser un buen padre, y las dudas que tenía… Ginny… estaba embarazada. Pero lo bueno es que significaba que no era libre para irse con cualquier otro. ¡La tenía amarrada para él! ¡Era suya! Ser padres… no había llegado en mal momento, no del todo. _Ahora tengo una excusa para que no participe en las misiones, ahora ella pedirá licencia… no tendré que trastornarme más con el asunto de su seguridad… _Sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-Lo siento.- la oyó disculparse- Lo siento…

-Ginny…- la abrazó por fin… y le pasó una mano por el vientre. Ella se estremeció. Harry la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó al sillón. Tomó su cuerpo que temblaba de llanto y la acomodó casi arriba de él abrazándola fuertísimo.-Perdóname...- le besó la frente con dulzura. Parpadeó y dos lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos.- Perdóname, me saqué, me volví loco porque creí que… ¡fui un estúpido, perdóname! – Ginny se dejó abrazar-¡Soy un animal! – Dijo él y la voz se le quebró.- ¡Soy un animal! ¿Estás bien mi amor? ¿Estás bien?- ella no contestó.- Lo siento…

-Fue mi culpa.-dijo Ginny con remordimiento, luego de unos minutos.- Lo hice apropósito, dejé de cuidarme.

-¿En serio? – dijo Harry incrédulo.

-Si. Quería tener un hijo tuyo, aunque estuviéramos mal. Sentía que se iba a terminar en cualquier momento y quería… ¡fui una egoísta, lo sé! – terminó, muy consternada.-No sé en qué estaba pensando, no lo sé…

-Tranquila.

Pasaron varios minutos, así abrazados, sin decir nada… A Ginny le estaba agarrando sueño,

-Creo que debería irme.

-No… - dijo él, sin soltarse del abrazo- No te irás…

-Pero acabamos de terminar…

-No importa.- Ginny lo miró sin entender.- No puedes irte…

-¿Te arrepentiste? – dijo con ilusión.

-No – ella dejó de sonreír- Pero no puedes irte, tienes a mi hijo a allí…

-¿Qué?

-Eso, debería quedarse también con su padre, ¿no? – la miró fijo.-

-Pero no quiero que volvamos a pelear…- dijo algo asustada.

-Me volví loco… perdóname – y sin dudarlo la besó en los labios con ganas.

-Espera, Harry. ¿Quieres volverme loca? ¡Dijiste que habíamos terminado!

-Solo lo hago por nuestro bebé – mintió él- Su padre lo consentirá en todo…- ella sonrió.

-Ah, si tienes razón…-se sentó a horcajadas en él. Harry se sorprendió.-Es por nuestro bebé…

-Claro… por su culpa…- Harry le sacó la blusa que llevaba dejándola con un vistoso sostén color rojo fuego como su pelo.- Vaya…-dijo observándolos- Cada día más grandes, ¿no?

-Quiero que te quede en claro, Potter – le dijo ella mientras Harry le desabrochaba el sostén-Que solo hago esto por mi hijo… y que no dejaré de odiarte… ahh… - el había empezado a degustar sus pezones de forma frenética- Rayos… - luego el bajó hasta su vientre y lo besó, pasándole la lengua alrededor de su ombligo…

-Hola bebé…- balbuceó Harry haciéndola emocionar-Tu madre se atrevió a crearte sin mi consentimiento…

-Harry…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.-Lo siento…

-Estaba bromeando, Weasley…-se levantó y la alzó.- Me encanta que lo hayas hecho…- empezó a subir las escaleras.- Me diste una buena excusa… para no decirte adiós…

La acostó en la cama y comenzó a desnudarla. Luego se quitó la camisa y el pantalón. Ginny lo miró y sonrió, Harry ahogó su sonrisa con un beso brusco y posesivo. Acarició sus piernas desnudas con las manos y la frotación los hizo gemir. Harry comenzó a penetrarla con precaución, como si temiera hacerle daño a su hijo. Ginny sin dudarlo, lo instó a hacerlo sin pudores, acelerando los movimientos. Harry besó su oreja y balbuceó algo parecido a la palabra perdón.

-Harry….- gimió Ginny.

Él la levantó para quedar sentados y Ginny empezó a moverse bruscamente, gritando de placer. Harry sintió en su sexo un calor incandescente, estar adentro de ella en su totalidad lo estaba haciendo enloquecer. Tomó la cintura de la joven y la movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, luego a los costados, furiosamente, aumentando los sismos de sus cuerpos, que temblaban, sintiendo espasmos de placer que lo hicieron gemir con ahínco. Besó los senos de Ginny y ella se sujetó de sus alborotados cabellos, mientras las gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, que yacía relajado... Cuando se hicieron desesperados y llegaron al éxtasis final…

Harry con la cabeza en su vientre y lo acariciaba con ternura. Ella jugaba con sedoso pelo azabache.

-Lo siento – Harry aún permanecía culposo por su ataque violento-Lo siento, hermosa. Jamás volveré a hacerlo mi amor... jamás volveré a… -besó su ombligo.- Te amo. No soportaría que te pase algo, por eso me puse así…- se abrazó a su cintura.- Te amo tanto.

-Te juro que no estuve con Zabini, Harry. Corazón de Bruja trucó la foto…

-Lo sé, me puse como loco, ya sabes que soy muy celoso…- la tapó con la sábana- Hermione me contó que te hace regalos… lo voy a matar…

-No vale la pena…

-¿Hermione sabe del bebé?

-No lo sabe nadie. Eres el primero en saberlo – contestó Ginny.

-Gracias por darme ese honor.

-Eres el padre.- dijo ella con simpleza.

-Ginny… ahora nos vamos a llevar mejor, estoy seguro…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, no ejercerás como Auror.-le sonrió. Ella bufó- Solo harás tareas administrativas, será genial… ¡un problema menos entre nosotros!

-Está bien jefe.-dijo resignada.

-Cuida a James…

-No sabemos si será varón.

-Si lo será – dijo él convencido- y deberíamos darle lo que se merece… ¿no?

-Claro... ¿a qué te refieres? – rieron. Harry la besó en los labios.

-Tenemos que casarnos.

-¿Ahora? – bromeó ella.

-Si, ahora. Quiero que te llamen Ginevra Potter. Eres mía…

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No…

-Harry…

-Si tu familia se entera que estás embarazada…

-¿No vas a dejarme, verdad?

-Lo dije porque estaba enojado.- aclaró Harry.-Pero nunca será definitivo, ambos lo sabemos… aunque discutamos cien mil veces al día…

-Tienes razón. – Sonrió Ginny- Y ahora…

-¿Qué?

-Podemos…- se escondió abajo las sábanas. Harry abrió los ojos grandes.

-¡Ginny! ¡Eres una…!

-¿Putita? – rió ella debajo de las sábanas.

-Iba a decir perra… ahhh ¡merlín! – cerró los ojos, disfrutando sentir los labios de Ginny en su sexo.- ¡Diablos! ¡Me las pagarás!

-Encantada…

Harry se metió abajo las sábanas, le tocaba a ella pagar las consecuencias…

Después de todo, era por su culpa el hecho de que no dejara de ser feliz ni por un solo instante…


End file.
